L'Arcadia et l'Âme perdue
by Emerys08
Summary: Après la mort du second Dévoreur d'âme, l'équipage de l'Arcadia pensait être tranquille, mais la disparition de l'un des leurs va les emmener plus loin qu'ils n'ont jamais été. Suite le L'Arcadia et le Dévoreur d'âme.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Yama observait le lit vide d'Harry alors que des étincelles bleues brillaient encore à l'endroit où il était. Il eut alors deux pensées à ce moment là. La première était qu'Harry avait encore disparu alors qu'il était sous sa garde et la seconde était que cette fois-ci le Capitaine allait vraiment le tuer.

X

_Il était allongé sur une table en pierre noir, il voyait des sorciers portant des robes noires, leur capuche rabattue sur leur visage, mais il reconnut sans mal l'un d'entre eux grâce à sa longue barbe argentée. Il essaya de se lever sans succès, son corps étant trop affaibli pour lui permettre cela, il essaya alors de comprendre les paroles des sorciers présents sans succès comme toujours. Il se débattit alors que la douleur commençait à se disperser dans tout son corps. _

Ce fut une main jouant avec ses cheveux qui réveilla Harry. Il ouvrit les yeux et offrit un sourire à la femme penchée au dessus de lui, sa mère.

\- Je t'attends en bas pour ton petit déjeuner, annonça Lily, nous allons au Chemin de Traverse aujourd'hui.

Harry acquiesça en baillant et se redressa en position assise dans son lit, observant sa mère quitter sa chambre. Il repoussa les draps vers de son lit et se leva, sa chambre était dans les tons vert et acier, il avait tenu à avoir ces couleurs, le vert pour l'espoir et le métal pour l'Arcadia.

Les sorciers qui l'avaient contraint à être ici, l'ignoraient mais il se souvenait tout de son ancienne vie, il se rappelait tout de l'Arcadia et tout de sa famille. Il savait qu'il avait été attiré ici par un rituel, mais il n'avait pas encore trouvé de quel rituel il s'agissait.

Tout ce qu'il savait, était qu'il était arrivé ici et s'était retrouvé avec le corps d'un gamin de sept ans. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, il était dans une autre dimension et à une autre époque, puisqu'ici on était en 2004 et que ses parents étaient toujours en vie. Apparemment dans ce monde-ci s'était une nourrisse, travaillant pour la famille Potter depuis longtemps, qui s'était sacrifiée pour qu'il puisse vivre ou du moins pour que le Harry Potter de ce monde vive.

Il avait passé la première année de sa vie ici à se persuader que l'Arcadia était bien réel puis il avait passé les six autres à essayer de trouver un moyen de rentrer à la maison. Bien sûr, il était allé à Poudlard et connaissant déjà dans les grandes lignes ce qui allait lui arriver, il avait fait de son mieux pour reproduire ses aventures, où du moins celles qui s'étaient bien fini.

Il sortit de sa chambre et rejoignit la salle de bain pour se préparer. Une douche rapide et il rejoignit sa mère en bas. Cette dernière était devant la gazinière en train de surveiller la cuisson du petit déjeuner.

\- On rejoint tes amis où ? demanda Lily.

\- Au Chaudron baveur, dans deux heures, répondit Harry en s'installant à table.

Il sourit à sa mère lorsqu'elle déposa une assiette pleine devant lui avant de s'installer en face de lui. Ils vivaient seuls dans une petite maison au bord de la mer depuis qu'Harry avait commencé l'école. Ils finirent de manger puis ils rejoignirent le salon pour utiliser la cheminée.

Ils atterrirent dans la salle du Chaudron baveur et rapidement une masse de cheveux platine se jeta dans les bras d'Harry.

\- Salut Luna.

\- Bonjour, Harry, salua la jeune femme.

Elle s'écarta alors et laissa la place à Hermione qui vint étreindre le jeune homme à son tour avant de saluer la mère de leur camarade. Puis ce fut au tour des camarades de maison d'Harry de s'avancer, Draco, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle et Blaise.

Ca c'était aussi l'une des différences qu'il avait tenu à faire dans ce nouveau monde, il avait laissé le choixpeaux le placer à Serpentard. C'était la raison pour laquelle il vivait seul avec sa mère. Son père était arrivé comme un fou le lendemain de la répartition. Il avait été convoqué dans le bureau du directeur et James avait aussitôt pratiqué le rituel de reniement, en dix minutes, il s'était retrouvé sans nom. Dans la foulée, il avait demandé le divorce avec Lily. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il avait repris le nom de jeune fille de sa mère.

Ce à quoi il ne s'attendait surement pas, fut le fait qu'Harry avait assuré ses arrières. Après tout il avait été un pirate de l'Arcadia. Dès qu'il avait compris que James Potter avait participé au rituel pour l'amener dans ce monde, il s'était méfié. Il s'était donc procuré un ordinateur qu'il avait boosté et il avait piraté plusieurs comptes bancaires, s'assurant ainsi un pécule qui leur avait été bien utile lorsque Potter avait mis sa mère dehors.

Harry revint au moment présent et saluant donc ses amis de Serpentard, ils se dirigèrent vers l'arrière du bar. Une fois sur le chemin de travers, ils se dirigèrent en premier vers la banque pour qu'Harry et Hermione puisse changer leur livres sterling en devises sorcières.

Harry attendait son tour dans la file d'attente, discutant doucement avec ses camarades de l'année à venir, leur quatrième, lorsque son regard fut attiré par un groupe bruyant : les Weasley. Il pouvait voir que Ronald l'avait vu et il était en train de foudroyer Hermione du regard. Il n'appréciait pas que la jeune femme côtoie un Serpentard, il voyait cela comme une trahison, il était incapable de voir que c'était justement cette amitié interdite qui lui avait valu sa place dans la maison du courage.

Harry passa un bras protecteur autour des épaules d'Hermione et jeta un regard noir à Ron. C'était aussi une des choses qu'il avait changé dans ce nouveau monde et cette nouvelle vie, son amitié avec Ron. Il avait vu comment son ami l'avait trahi dans son monde d'origine en participant au rituel qui l'avait enfermé dans le cristal. Il n'avait pas refait la même erreur deux fois. Ainsi avait-il choisi ses amitiés avec soin même s'il gardait espoir de pouvoir un jour retourner dans son monde.

\- Harry ? Appela Lily attirant l'attention du jeune homme sur elle.

\- Hum ?

\- Tu semblais ailleurs, mon chéri.

\- C'est rien, assura tendrement le jeune homme avec un léger sourire triste.

La jeune femme observa son fils, elle avait souvent vu ce regard en particulier lorsqu'il regardait les étoiles. C'était un regard nostalgique et triste et en même temps rempli d'espoir et de détermination. Elle n'était pas naïve, elle savait que quelque chose se passait avec son fils et pourtant elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Elle observa son fils discuter avec ses amis et se battre pour savoir dans quelle boutique ils devaient aller en premier. La logique d'Hermione battit alors tous les autres arguments et ils se rendirent d'abord dans les magasins où ils pourraient trouver leurs affaires les moins volumineuses et les moins lourdes. Harry regarda ses amis de Serpentard rouspéter pour la forme mais suivre malgré tout la jeune femme, reconnaissant qu'elle avait raison sur ce point.

Harry suivit ses amis en direction du magasin de vêtement. En effet, c'était aussi ce qui prendrait plus de temps à être prêt. Ensuite, ils iraient chercher de nouvelles plumes et des parchemins avant de s'attaquer à leurs ingrédients de potion. Enfin ils flâneraient un peu à droite à gauche chacun récupérant ce dont il avait besoin avant d'aller chercher leurs uniformes prêts et d'aller récupérer leurs livres. C'était du moins le plan d'Hermione, mais elle était sûre d'en perdre certain en cours de route.

Harry passa devant la vitrine de madame Guipure et se figea en voyant ce qui était posé sur un mannequin d'exposition. C'était son long manteau, enfin pas vraiment le sien, pas celui que l'équipage de l'Arcadia lui avait offert en guise de cadeau de bienvenue, puisqu'il devait toujours se trouver à bord, mais s'était un manteau tellement semblable, qu'Harry était sur que ça n'était pas une coïncidence.

Le rituel qui l'avait amené ici avait été assez puissant pour que Magia ne puisse pas l'empêcher. Elle était peut être une déesse mais elle n'en restait pas moins prisonnière des règles propres aux dieux. Néanmoins, parfois pour qu'il garde espoir, elle lui envoyait des signes qu'elle veillait toujours sur lui. Le premier était arrivé à la fin de sa première année ici et s'était également ce signe qui lui avait permis de conserver ses souvenirs de son vrai monde, la forme exacte de l'Arcadia était apparue dans les nuages.

Car oui, non content que le rituel l'ait privé de son monde et de sa famille, il avait essayé de lui prendre ses souvenirs pour les remplacer par d'autres. Ses souvenirs étaient restés et ceux de cette nouvelle vie étaient venus s'ajouter aux anciens et il ne devait qu'à ses longues heures de méditation d'avoir gardé un esprit sain.

Sa vie avait toujours été compliquée et elle le serait probablement toujours, mais parfois il aimerait juste ne pas se prendre la tête et avoir un moment de paix. Ce fut un bras fin passé autour du sien qui sortit Harry de ses pensées.

\- Tu sembles bien souvent dans la lune ces derniers temps, nota Luna d'une voix douce.

\- Excuse moi, souffla le jeune homme en étreignant la jeune fille.

\- Ca n'était pas un reproche, répondit la Serdaigle en haussant les épaules.

Harry l'embrassa doucement sur la tempe et jeta un regard sur le manteau devant lui, il le lui fallait. Il suivit ses amis à l'intérieur du magasin et regarda Draco s'approprier d'office l'une des vendeuses, avant de s'avancer vers le manteau pour le regarder de plus près.

\- Cet article vous intéresse ? demanda une vendeuse en s'approchant.

\- J'aimerais l'essayer.

La femme acquiesça doucement et ôta délicatement le manteau porté par le mannequin, ce dernier s'animant pour l'aider à sa tache. Puis, elle guida son client vers une cabine d'essayage. Harry resta un moment à observer le manteau sous toutes ses coutures, hormis l'absence du symbole de tête de mort dans le dos, il était parfaitement identique à son manteau.

Il le passa par-dessus le pull qu'il avait mis pour sa sortie et l'ajusta d'un mouvement dénotant l'habitude. Puis il se tourna vers le miroir et il sentit un nœud se former dans sa gorge parce qu'il voyait devant lui, ce qu'il pouvait voir lorsque son regard croisait son reflet à bord de l'Arcadia. C'était décidé, il allait l'acheter, il se sentait bien dans ce manteau.

Harry sortit alors de la cabine et s'avança dans les allées du magasin. Ce fut l'exclamation de Luna qui attira l'attention de tous sur le jeune homme.

\- Wow, Harry ! Ce manteau te va très bien.

\- Oui, je l'aime bien, acquiesça doucement Harry.

La jeune Serdaigle l'observa avant de s'avancer et de faire le tour de son aîné avec un regard curieux.

\- Tu le portes comme si tu avais l'habitude de le porter, nota la jeune femme.

\- N'est-ce pas un bon signe ? s'amusa Harry.

\- En tout cas tu es intimidant avec, murmura Pansy.

Les autres Serpentard approuvèrent, faisant sourire avec amusement le jeune homme. Bien sur qu'il était intimidant, n'était-il pas l'un des pirates de l'Arcadia.

\- Je peux être bien plus intimidant que ça, assura le jeune sorcier avec un léger rictus.

Les jeune Serpentard observèrent alors leur ami passer sur le tabouret pour que l'une des assistantes de Mme Guipure puisse prendre ses mesures pour son uniforme.

\- Ouai, ça, on veut bien te croire, répondit Blaise. Le regard que tu as lancé à Weasley lorsqu'il a insulté Hermione. J'ai cru qu'il allait se pisser dessus, s'esclaffa Blaise.

\- On ne s'attaque pas à mes amis ou à ma famille sans en subir les conséquences, répondit Harry d'une voix déterminée.

Cette preuve de loyauté fit réagir les jeunes sangs purs. Pour eux la loyauté était très importante, et la détermination qu'avait le jeune homme à protéger ses proches était la preuve que malgré le fait que son père l'ait renié, il n'en restait pas moins quelqu'un de confiance et de précieux pour eux. Dans leur milieu, rares étaient les personnes en qui ils pouvaient avoir une confiance absolue.

\- Les enfants, nous devons y aller, nous avons encore beaucoup de choses à faire aujourd'hui, les appela Lily depuis la caisse enregistreuse.

Les Serpentards se dépêchèrent alors de la rejoindre pour payer leurs propres affaires avant de sortir du magasin, ils reviendraient plus tard pour récupérer leurs uniformes. Le petit groupe partit alors à l'assaut du chemin de Traverse pour leurs courses scolaires.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Yama se tendit alors que le capitaine passait devant lui. Le jeune homme avait accouru sur le pont principal, complètement affolé, et il lui avait raconté ce qu'il s'était produit.

\- Capitaine ! Je suis désolé, murmura Yama.

\- D'après ce que tu m'as raconté, Harry nous a été enlevé par magie. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire, Yama, répondit Harlock. Que chacun regagne son poste, ordonna alors le corsaire, Yattaran, nous prenons la direction de la cité. Magia pourra peut être nous dire où est Harry.

\- A vos ordres !

X

Le quai était bondé en ce matin de rentrée scolaire. Le train allait bientôt partir et Lily donnait les dernières recommandations à son fils sous les pouffements de ses amis. Ce dernier ne se fâchait jamais de l'affection de sa mère, lui qui n'avait pas pu en profiter pendant sa première vie. Finalement le contrôleur cria que le train allait partir et Harry embrassa une dernière fois sa mère avant de monter rejoindre ses amis.

Rapidement tous se racontèrent leurs vacances et puis émirent des hypothèses sur ce qui allait encore leur arrivé cette année, ou plus particulièrement ce qui allait arriver à l'un d'entre eux. Harry eut un léger sourire en entendant ce commentaire qui lui était adressé. Lui savait ce qui allait arriver cette année et il comptait bien en profiter pour éliminer définitivement Voldemort à la fin de cette année.

En espérant qu'il aurait récupéré assez de ses pouvoirs de porteur. En effet, non content de lui avoir prit sa famille, les sorciers qui avaient pratiqué le rituel, avaient rendu son corps trop faible pour qu'il puisse utiliser les pouvoirs de Fëanor. Il avait donc du attendre plusieurs années avant de pouvoir réutiliser les pouvoirs de base de son dragon. Bien sur, il avait du réapprendre à se servir de la magie sans baguette. Maintenant il avait plus de contrôle sur sa magie, même s'il n'arrivait toujours à voler avec les flammes de Fëanor.

Lorsqu'il aurait mis la main sur ceux qui avaient pratiqué le rituel, il allait leur faire passer un sale quart d'heure. James Potter faisait partie de ces hommes, Harry en était sûr, bien qu'il n'avait pas de preuve, mais lui il se le gardait pour la fin.

Il était de notoriété publique qu'Harry ne permettait pas que l'on touche à ses amis ou à sa famille, et James Potter avait blessé sa mère par son divorce et par les accusations calomnieuses qu'il avait fait courir sur elle.

Ce fut une choco-grenouille lancée sur lui qui le fit revenir à la réalité.

\- T'était parti loin, là, nota Blaise en l'observant avec inquiétude.

\- Désolé, soupira Harry, de vieux souvenirs.

\- On arrive bientôt, nota Hermione.

C'est avec galanterie que les hommes quittèrent le compartiment le temps que les femmes puissent se changer puis ils inversèrent. Le train s'arrêta finalement à la gare de Pré-au-lard et ils prirent les calèches pour rejoindre le château. Harry observa le château alors qu'il approchait, si autrefois il avait pu voir la vieille bâtisse comme étant sa maison, maintenant la seule maison qu'il avait dans son cœur était l'Arcadia.

Il laissa Hermione rejoindre sa table et se rendit à celle des Serpentards, où il s'installa avec Draco et les autres. Le directeur Dumbledore se leva pour commencer son discours :

\- Mes chers enfants, cette année, un événement exceptionnel va avoir lieu à Poudlard. Cette année, Poudlard a été choisi pour être l'école qui accueillera le tournoi des trois sorciers.

Harry se retînt de lâcher un soupir de lassitude parce qu'il savait qu'il allait devoir participer à ce foutu tournoi, c'était une obligation pour lui, s'il voulait détruire Voldemort définitivement. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait être ravi de cela. Il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil à leur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal : Maugrey Fol Œil, enfin du moins le faux Maugrey Fol Œil.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Harry ? demanda Pansy en le sortant de ses pensées.

Harry s'aperçut alors que Dumbledore avait fini son discours et que les plats étaient apparus.

\- Et bien, j'ai déjà entendu parler du Tournoi des trois sorciers et si mes souvenirs sont exacts, il a été arrêté parce qu'il y avait eu trop de morts.

\- C'est pile pour toi ça, ricana Draco, vu le nombre de personnes qui veut te voir mort.

\- Je ne sais pas si je dois être inquiet par votre indifférence concernant ma mort ou si je dois être touché par votre confiance que je m'en sorte vivant, soupira Harry faisant rire les personnes l'entourant.

\- Tu es le survivant après tout, lâcha Blaise dans un rire.

\- Jusqu'au jour où je ne survivrais plus, c'est ça ?

\- Exactement, pouffa Draco. Mais plus sérieusement, on te côtois tous les jours et si quelqu'un ici peu réussir ce tournoi alors c'est toi.

\- Donc j'imagine que ça ne choquera personne si mon nom est choisi ? demanda Harry.

\- Tu vas participer ? demanda un Serpentard de dernière année.

\- Je ne compte pas m'inscrire, non. Je risque déjà suffisamment ma vie dans cette école chaque année sans en plus chercher volontairement les problèmes.

Cette remarque attira d'autres rires et des acquiescements de la part de ses camarades. Harry ne leur avait rien caché de ses petites aventures et franchement on aurait pu penser que l'école réputée la plus sure ne serait pas celle où l'un des leur risquait sa vie tous les ans.

\- Et du nouveau prof, vous en pensez quoi ?

\- Il m'a l'air d'être complètement fou, répondit Blaise. Où il va les chercher ses prof de DCFM à votre avis ?

\- Dans l'aile psychiatrique de Sainte Mangouste, répondit un autre Serpentard.

Les autres acquiescèrent doucement alors qu'Harry posait de nouveau son regard sur Fol Œil pour s'apercevoir que celui-ci l'observait avec attention. Harry se souvenait sans mal des cours de DCFM de quatrième année et il était plutôt bon, ce qui était assez contradictoire avec le fait qu'ils avaient été donnés par un mangemort sous polynectar. Bien, il s'occuperait de ce mangemort à la fin de l'année.

Une fois le repas finit, Harry suivit ses camarades dans la salle commune des Serpentards où le professeur Rogue les rejoignit pour les dernières recommandations avant le début de l'année.

\- Montrez-vous particulièrement prudent autour du professeur Maugrey. Il ne laissera rien passer aux Serpentards. Et ça vaut surtout pour vous, Mr Evans. J'ignore ce que ce vieux fou vous veut, mais il ne vous a pas quitté du regard de la soirée.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, monsieur, je sais me défendre.

\- Contre vos petits camarades je n'en doute pas, Monsieur Evans, mais là je vous parle d'un sorcier adulte et pleinement entrainé. Soyez prudent.

\- Bien, monsieur, acquiesça Harry.

Harry observa le professeur Rogue sortir de la salle commune. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour arriver à une entente cordiale avec l'homme. Bien que le reniement de Potter, à la suite de sa répartition à Serpentard, ait arrangé quelque peu les choses. Ce fut en fait l'intérêt qu'Harry portait aux potions qui avait déridé le professeur Rogue.

Il faut dire que le fait de découvrir que certaines potions pouvaient être utilisées sur les moldus, avait poussé le jeune homme à s'améliorer dans cette branche de la magie. D'ailleurs s'il avait d'aussi bon résultat dans la plupart des matières, c'était parce qu'il espérait pouvoir être plus utile à bord de l'Arcadia. Ainsi, excellait-il en métamorphose, enchantements, DCFM, botanique, rune (qu'il avait prit comme option en troisième années) et bien sur potion. Sans oublier les sorts de médicomagie que Mme Pomfresh se faisait une joie de lui apprendre à chacun de ses passage à l'infirmerie. Bref, il était considéré par beaucoup de ses professeurs et de ses camarades comme étant un génie, ce qui le faisait doucement rire, lui qui ne faisait cela que pour sa famille.

Harry suivit ses camarades jusqu'aux chambres. Dans la maison Serpentard, il fallait malgré tout respecter un certain standing, ainsi au lieu d'un dortoir commun pour une même année, les Serpentards bénéficiaient d'une chambre pour deux. Chambre qu'Harry partageait avec Draco.

Il entra dans la chambre et se dirigea en premier vers la salle de bain pour se préparer pour la nuit. Mais comme à chaque début d'année, il ne put se résoudre à aller se coucher tout de suite. Draco le trouva installé sur le rebord de leur petite fenêtre qui donnait sur le lac et comme tous les ans le blond put voir la tristesse et la nostalgie profonde dans le regard de son camarade.

La première année, il avait questionné Harry sur son humeur pendant plusieurs jours, mais maintenant il savait que le jeune homme ne lui répondrait pas. Il ne l'avait plus jamais interrogé sur ses humeurs de rentrée. Pourtant cette année allait être différente, Draco le sentait. Son camarade était plus souvent perdu dans ses pensées que les années précédentes.

\- Harry ? demanda prudemment le jeune Malfoy.

\- Hum ?

\- Je te promets de ne te poser la question qu'une seule fois, mais est-ce que ça va ?

Harry tourna la tête pour poser son regard sur son camarade puis il lâcha un soupir de lassitude.

\- Tu ne comprendrais pas, répondit calmement le jeune Evans.

\- Essaye, proposa Draco avec un froncement de sourcils.

Son camarade l'observa alors de manière plus intense qu'à l'accoutumé et Draco eut l'impression qu'il lisait dans son âme.

\- Ma famille me manque, soupira Harry.

\- Tu viens de quitter ta mère i peine quelques heures. Je sais que vous êtes proche, mais là ça devient limite malsain.

Harry lui envoya son oreiller dans la figure tout en le foudroyant du regard sous les pouffements de Draco.

\- Tu n'écoutes pas, marmonna Harry. Je t'avais dit que tu ne pourrais pas comprendre.

Draco pencha doucement la tête sur le coté, observant Harry retourner à sa contemplation des étoiles. Il devait en parler aux autres plus tard. Il y avait un mystère là-dessous et leur petite bande était douée pour résoudre les mystères.

A moitié endormi Draco réussit quand même à distingué le murmure de son camarade.

\- Tu me manques papa, toi et l'équipage de l'Arcadia. Mais je te promets de trouver un moyen de rentrer à la maison.

L'Arcadia ? L'Equipage ? Le mystère venait de s'épaissir.

Harry observa son camarade dormir avec tristesse, lui n'arrivait plus à dormir de manière aussi sereine. Plus depuis qu'il avait été en âge d'être battu par son oncle. Les seules nuits où il arrivait à trouver un semblant de sérénité, c'était lorsqu'il était à bord de l'Arcadia, avec la cape de son père sur les épaules. Un jour il retrouverait tout ça, c'était une promesse qu'il avait faite à son capitaine et les pirates de l'Arcadia tenaient toujours leurs promesses.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Le capitaine observa la grande salle de la cité, attendant l'arrivée de Magia. L'Arcadia s'était posé un petit quart d'heure plus tôt et aussitôt après avoir mis pied à terre Harlock avait demandé une entrevue avec la déesse.

\- Harlock, appela une voix douce derrière lui.

Le corsaire se retourna pour faire face à la déesse et du coin de l'œil, il remarqua que ses hommes s'étaient inclinés devant elle.

\- Nous avons un problème annonça le corsaire d'une voix sombre.

\- Oui, je sais. On ne peut pas utiliser la magie sur notre prince sans que je sois au courant, annonça la déesse. Malheureusement, j'ai moi aussi des règles à suivre, des règles que je ne peux pas enfreindre. Je l'ai protégé du mieux que j'ai pu mais c'est tout se que j'ai pu faire.

\- Où est-il ?

\- Pas seulement où, Harlock, mais aussi quand.

X

Il était tôt ce matin lorsque Rogue entendit les alarmes de la salle commune des Serpentards lui indiquer que l'un de ses serpents était déjà debout. Un seul osait se lever aussi tôt et c'était Evans. Avec un soupir, le professeur repoussa les couvertures et enfila l'une de ses robes avant de rejoindre la salle communes par des passages secrets.

_La première fois que cette alarme s'était déclenchée, c'était trois mois après la première rentrée d'Evans à Poudlard. Furieux, il s'était levé pour aller engueuler l'impudent qui se levait bien avant l'heure, et son humeur ne s'était pas arrangée lorsqu'il avait vu qui était debout._

_Harry était au milieu de la salle portant un simple pantalon de jogging et un t-shirt vert. Il avait fléchi ses jambes et avait tendu sa main droite vers le sol, paume ouverte, tandis que sa main gauche tenait son poignet droit dans une prise solide pour l'empêcher de bouger. Stupéfait, Rogue l'avait observé pendant quelques secondes puis il avait voulu faire remarquer sa présence au jeune homme. Mais il fut stoppé net par ce qu'il vit ensuite. Une étincelle était apparue à quelques centimètres de la main droite d'Harry et cette étincelle avait commencé à grossir alors qu'une fine couche de sueur apparaissait sur la peau du jeune sorcier. Puis Harry avait murmuré un simple "Lumos" et l'étincelle était soudainement devenu aussi grosse qu'une balle de tennis et produisait autant de lumière qu'un Lumos moyen jeté avec baguette. Puis la lumière avait disparu et Harry s'était effondré à genou, haletant fortement avant de lâcher un léger rire sous le regard stupéfait de son professeur de potion._

_Le garçon pouvait faire de la magie sans baguette trois mois après son entrée dans Poudlard ! Bien sur, ça n'était qu'un simple Lumos mais beaucoup de sorcier adulte en était incapable._

_Ce fut un gémissement de douleur qui sortit le professeur de ses pensées et l'obligea à porter de nouveau son attention sur son élève. Harry tenait sa main droite dans sa gauche et l'observait avec surprise. Rogue s'approcha à se moment là et prit le poignet d'Harry dans sa main pour l'examiner._

_\- Brulure magique, commenta-t-il, au moins du deuxième degré._

_\- Je vais devoir aller à l'infirmerie ? demanda Harry tout en priant pour que Rogue ait quelque chose pour soigner ça._

_Il ne voulait pas que son aptitude à la magie sans baguette soit connue de tous. Heureusement pour lui, Rogue le comprit et lui fournit de la pommade pour ses brulures. _

Ce qui n'empêchait pas le professeur de venir de temps en temps s'assurer que tout se passait bien pendant les entrainements d'Harry. C'est pourquoi, il était là ce matin là, en train d'observer le jeune Evans tenter de produire un patronus sans baguette.

Harry lâcha un jurons et se redressa, il n'y arrivait pas.

\- Le souvenir n'est pas assez fort, nota Rogue en prenant place dans un fauteuil près d'Harry.

Le jeune homme soupira et fit les cent pas devant son professeur. Au début, il avait pensé à prendre un souvenir avec son père, puis il avait décidé de ne pas le faire pour garder son passé secret. Il ignorait quelle forme prendrait son patronus s'il venait à le former avec un souvenir de l'Arcadia et de son capitaine. Mais il allait devoir le faire, il n'arrivait à rien avec un souvenir de ce monde.

Bien maintenant quel souvenir il allait bien pouvoir prendre pour former son patronus ? Harry se remis en position et se concentra sur son père et sur l'Arcadia. Sa magie réagit aussitôt et forma une sphère blanche dans sa main, celle-ci grossit jusqu'à atteindre la taille d'un ballon de foot, puis elle éclata en émettant une lumière si forte qu'elle aveugla les deux sorcier brièvement.

Harry cligna rapidement des yeux, essayant de recouvrer sa vue rapidement et lorsqu'il le fit, il haletait. Son patronus avait forme humaine et peu à peu il devenait plus net. Rogue qui observait lui aussi le patronus de son élève, vit une cape apparaitre avant un haut col qui dissimulait le bas du visage de l'homme devant lui.

Puis, Rogue reporta son attention sur son élève et ce qu'il vit le troubla encore plus. Une larme solitaire coulait le long de la joue du jeune homme alors qu'un murmure lui échappait.

\- Papa.

Le patronus s'avança alors d'une démarche féline vers le jeune homme et leva la main pour le toucher. Rogue observa avec stupeur le patronus toucher Harry. C'était impossible, en temps normal un patronus n'avait pas de substance, pas de corps physique, ils ne pouvaient rien toucher.

Harry lui observa l'image de son père s'avancer vers lui et tendre la main. Il senti parfaitement les doigts de son patronus toucher sa joue comme son père le faisait et cela l'apaisa plus qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer.

Il devrait remercier convenablement Magia lorsqu'il serait rentré car il savait que c'était grâce à elle si il connaissait se genre de moment : l'Arcadia dans les nuages, son manteau et maintenant son patronus.

Se reprenant, il s'écarta de l'image de son père et essuya d'un revers de manche la larme qui avait coulé ensuite il observa son patronus disparaitre. Puis le jeune homme posa son regard sur sa main droite et s'aperçut avec surprise qu'il n'avait pas la moindre trace de brulure. Alors qu'au vu de la puissance du sortilège il aurait du l'être. Il toucha doucement la paume de sa main et senti comme des écailles. Cela le fit doucement sourire, le pouvoir de Fëanor s'éveillait de plus en plus à mesure que sa magie grandissait.

\- Evans ? appela doucement Rogue en s'approchant.

Harry reporta alors son attention sur son professeur, il nota l'air intrigué de celui-ci.

\- Qui était-ce ? demanda Rogue avec un froncement de sourcil.

Le jeune homme lui jeta un regard perçant, puis il eut un reniflement amusé.

\- Vous ne comprendriez pas.

\- Evans, commença Rogue sur un ton menaçant.

\- C'était mon père.

Rogue lui se figea. Le garçon devait se moquer de lui, car il connaissait le géniteur d'Evans et James Potter ne ressemblait pas du tout à cela. Il nota alors le sourire triste de son élève et comprit qu'il avait eu raison, il ne comprenait pas. Mais il allait comprendre, il s'en faisait la promesse sans savoir qu'un groupe d'élève s'était fait la même promesse. Il observa son élève regarder de nouveau à l'endroit où s'était tenu le patronus avant que celui-ci ne regagne sa chambre pour une douche.

X

Harry suivit ses camarades dans la cour de Poudlard pour attendre les délégations des deux autres écoles et tous les élèves se demandaient comment leurs homologues étrangers allaient venir. Harry lui écoutait les suppositions de certains de ses camarades avec un léger sourire, lui savait comment Dumstrang et Beauxbatons allaient arriver.

Le jeune homme observa le bateau fendre les eaux du lac et le carrosse se poser dans le parc avec un air ennuyé, bien que les pouvoirs de Fëanor se réveillaient de plus en plus, il n'était pas encore assez fort pour le protéger du froid d'un hiver en écosse. Il observa Dumbledore accueillir les directeurs avec un faux sourire plaqué sur son visage barbu. La première foi, il n'avait pas pu voir à travers le masque de l'homme, mais maintenant ça devenait évident pour lui.

Finalement, le directeur de Poudlard invita ses homologues à rentrer se mettre au chaud, permettant aux élèves des trois écoles d'en faire de même. Harry jeta un coup d'œil en direction des sorciers de l'Est et repéra rapidement Victor Krum. Il rechercha aussi après Fleur Delacour et la trouva avec ses amies en train d'observer le vieux château écossais qui les accueillait le temps du tournois. Fleur et Victor n'avaient jamais cherché à lui nuire alors il ferait attention à eux pendant la seconde et surtout la troisième épreuve.

Bientôt tous les élèves s'étaient installés dans la grande salle et Dumbledore se leva pour faire son discours. Discours qu'Harry n'écouta que d'une oreille. Son attention était plutôt portée sur Maugrey qui n'arrêtait pas de la fixer ces derniers temps. Le faux Maugrey avait de la chance qu'Harry ait besoin de lui pour atteindre Voldemort et le tuer définitivement dans ce monde, sinon, il n'aurait pas passé sa première nuit à Poudlard.

Ce fut les mouvements de ses camarades autour de lui qui lui indiquèrent que Dumbledore en avait fini avec son discours assommant et que le repas était servi. Comme à son habitude, Harry mangea léger. Il avait pris gout au riz servi à bord de l'Arcadia et à la frugalité des repas, ainsi était-il difficile pour lui de manger une nourriture aussi riche que celle des cuisines de Poudlard.

Les repas à bord de l'Arcadia lui manquaient aussi terriblement, alors qu'à Poudlard, l'atmosphère était lourde à cause de la haine ancestrale entre Griffondor et Serpentard, à bord de l'Arcadia, il n'était pas rare de voir les hommes se déplacer d'une table à l'autre au gré des conversations.

Harry était de nouveau plongé dans ses souvenir ainsi lui fallut-il un coup de coude de la part de son voisin pour s'apercevoir qu'on lui parlait.

\- Pardon ? demanda Harry en jetant un regard à son interlocuteur : Victor Krum.

\- Tu es Harry Potter ?

\- En fait c'est Evans maintenant, mais oui je suis bien lui, acquiesça le jeune pirate.

Il vit le bulgare lever les yeux vers son front, mais la célèbre cicatrice était soigneusement dissimulée derrière une frange de cheveux.

\- J'ai entendu dire que tu étais doué sur un balai, commenta Victor.

Harry jeta alors un regard noir en direction des Serpentards assit près des élèves de Dumstrang. Le quidditch était encore une chose qui avait changé par rapport à son ancienne vie. Il avait farouchement refusé de faire partit de l'équipe, même s'il lui arrivait de monter sur un balai de temps en temps. En fait à chaque fois qu'il se sentait prêt de craquer, il montait sur le nimbus 2001 de Draco et enchainait les acrobaties les plus folles pour se calmer un peu. Mais il ne le faisait vraiment qu'en dernier recours car ses petites ballades aériennes lui laissaient un gout amer dans la bouche, car elles ne pouvaient se comparer aux sentiments de liberté qu'il avait ressentie lorsqu'il avait volé avec les pouvoirs de Fëanor.

\- Je me débrouille, répondit alors Harry.

\- J'aimerais voir cela, fit Krum.

Harry jeta un nouveau coup d'œil vers ses camarades. Mais qu'avaient-ils pu bien dire pour que Krum s'intéresse ainsi à sa manière de voler ? Puis voyant que Krum attendait toujours une réponse de sa part, il acquiesça. Krum le salua alors d'un signe de tête et retourna s'asseoir.

\- Je ne comprends pas, marmonna Harry.

\- Ca c'est parce que tu ne t'es jamais vu voler, répondit Draco. Pour te dire la vérité, je trouve que tu voles mieux que Krum. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu rejoindre l'équipe.

\- Le vol me détend, je ne voulais pas en faire un truc stressant… avec le tournoi des quatre maisons. Je suppose que je vais devoir t'emprunter ton nimbus, soupira finalement Harry.

Draco acquiesça, acceptant de prêter son balai à son ami et ayant hâte de voir Krum se faire battre par un collégien, ça allait être amusant. Harry lui soupira, décidément cette année semblait bien partie pour être la plus étrange de toute.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

_\- Pas seulement où, Harlock, mais aussi quand._

\- Comment ça, quand ? demanda Yattaran.

\- J'ai bien peur qu'Harry n'ait été entrainé contre son gré dans un autre monde et à une autre époque, une époque passée.

\- Comment pouvons-nous le ramener ? demanda Harlock.

Magia observa son enfant avec tristesse et elle vit aussitôt Harlock se tendre.

\- Le seul moyen est d'aller le chercher, annonça Magia.

\- Comment ? Si le petit est dans un autre monde et une autre époque ? demanda Yattaran.

\- Chronos pourra vous aider, affirma Magia, il a une dette envers l'un de mes enfants, il pourra vous ouvrir une porte vers le lieu où se trouve Harry.

Harlock acquiesça doucement observant l'un des prêtres donner à Yattaran les coordonnées du temple de Chronos. Puis il se tourna vers Magia et s'inclina légèrement pour la saluer, avant de faire demi-tour et de retourner à son vaisseau.

La déesse observa le vaisseau de l'un de ses enfants quitter la cité et elle pria alors pour qu'Harry retrouve bientôt la sécurité de l'Arcadia.

X

Harry se retint de lâcher un nouveau soupir en entendant les gloussements d'un groupe de jeune fille de Beauxbatons. C'était au moins la cinquième fois qu'il était la cible de regards et de murmures aujourd'hui et il n'était que huit heure et franchement, il commençait à en avoir assez.

\- Quelqu'un peu me dire pourquoi tout le monde me regarde comme une bête de foire, grommela Harry.

\- Parce que tu as détruit le plus grand mage noir de ce siècle alors que tu avais à peine 1 an, proposa Blaise.

\- C'était une question rhétorique, soupira Harry.

Ses camarades gloussèrent doucement au désespoir en partie feint de leur ami.

\- Moi, je trouve ça pas mal, surtout qu'il y a de jolies filles parmi les élèves de Beauxbatons, nota Draco, tu pourrais…

\- Je suis intéressé par un homme, l'interrompit Harry d'une voix calme.

A cette annonce les Serpentards du groupe se figèrent arrachant un nouveau soupir à Harry.

\- Moi, je trouve ça bien, nota Hermione. Enfin un ami avec qui je vais pouvoir parler garçon sans qu'il ne me regarde de travers.

Harry remercia la jeune femme d'un sourire avant de porter de nouveau son attention sur ses amis pour les voir toujours figer.

\- Ce que les sorciers peuvent être rétrogrades, lâcha Harry.

\- Tu es un sorcier, nota doucement Luna.

\- Non plus maintenant, maintenant je suis un démon de la perversion qui va détourner tous mes petits camarades du droit chemin, s'amusa Harry.

\- Ridicule, marmonna Hermione, le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore et tu as le droit d'aimer qui tu veux.

\- Aimer n'es pas vraiment le terme que j'emploierais mais j'éprouve de l'intérêt pour quelqu'un… et si ça peut vous rassurer, il n'est pas à Poudlard et donc ça n'est aucun d'entre vous.

Puis le jeune homme reprit sa route en direction de leur premier cours, accompagné d'Hermione et de Neville, tandis que Luna rejoignait son propre cours. Draco, comprenant alors que sa réaction avaient sans doute blessé son ami, se dépêcha de le rejoindre, vite suivit par les autres Serpentards.

\- Excuse moi Harry, murmura le jeune blond, c'est juste que tu nous a pris par surprise.

Le jeune pirate observa ses camarades et haussa les épaules.

\- Ca n'es rien, on ne passe pas au-dessus de son éducation en quelques minutes, répondit Harry d'une voix calme.

\- Donc, tu aimes les hommes ? demanda Pansy. Pourquoi les plus beaux mecs sont toujours gay ou pris, grommela la jeune femme.

Harry pencha doucement la tête sur le coté.

\- Disons que j'aime un homme, mais je pense être attiré par les deux sexes.

\- Tu m'as déjà regardé ? demanda Draco, enfin je veux dire…

\- On dit "mater", renseigna Hermione, mine de rien.

\- Oui, c'est ça, acquiesça Draco dont l'éducation ne lui avait pas permis de connaitre ce genre de mots.

\- Ca m'est arrivé une fois, répondit Harry, et c'était juste pour voir si les ragots colportés par les filles étaient vrais.

\- Ah ! Et alors ?

\- Prie pour que personne ne puisse voir ce que j'ai vu, sinon, je ne donne pas cher de ta vertu, répondit Harry avec un léger sourire.

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour obtenir plus de précision mais malheureusement, il dut se taire, stoppé net par l'arrivée du professeur.

Le reste de la journée fut semblable à son début et Harry dut faire avec les murmures des autres écoles, mais aussi ceux de ses camarades. Tous savaient qu'Harry avait la fâcheuse manie de se fourrer dans le pétrin et les jumeaux Wesley n'avaient rien trouvé de mieux à faire qu'ouvrir des paris. Ainsi les élèves évaluaient les chances pour qu'Harry soit ou non choisi pour le tournoi.

Les élèves des autres écoles devaient en avoir entendu parler parce qu'ils n'arrêtaient pas de jeter des coups d'œil vers lui comme pour l'évaluer. Cela amusa beaucoup le jeune homme, après tout il savait très bien se battre et sa magie sans baguette était de plus en plus forte.

Harry passa devant la coupe en se rendant à la grande salle, se faisant, il put voir Cédric Diggory déposer son nom dans la coupe. Le jeune homme offrit un signe d'encouragement à son camarade de Poufsouffle. Cédric lui rendit son salut avec un léger sourire avant de se tourner de nouveau vers ses camarades noir et jaune.

Harry lui rentra dans la grande salle et s'installa à la table des vert et argent. Le repas venait tout juste de commencer lorsqu'un cri attira l'attention de tous vers le hibou qui venait d'entrer dans la grande salle. Harry le reconnut tout de suite comme étant le hibou de son avocat.

Le jeune homme lui avait demandé de faire des recherches sur le rituel dont il avait été la victime et apparemment, il avait trouvé quelque chose, sinon il ne lui aurait pas écrit le soir.

Le jeune pirate réceptionna le colis, sous le regard surpris de ses camarades.

\- C'est de qui ? demanda Pansy.

\- Mon avocat, répondit le jeune homme avec un léger sourire.

Il avait peut être enfin trouvé le moyen de rentrer à la maison. Le livre étant peut être interdit, il glissa le colis dans son sac sans même l'ouvrir, puis il retourna à son repas. Draco et les autres l'observèrent et tous notèrent l'amélioration d'humeur de leur camarade.

Une fois le repas fini, Harry se dépêcha de rejoindre sa salle commune sans noter l'air intrigué de Dumbledore. Il entra dans la salle, s'installa dans un coin et sortit son paquet. Il trouva à l'intérieur un vieux livre relié de cuir noir. Posant le papier kraft qui entourait le colis à coté de son fauteuil, il ouvrit le livre, cherchant alors le rituel qui pourrait le concerner. Il lui fallut un petit quart d'heure avant de trouver un passage qui pourrait lui convenir.

Le rituel de transfert d'âme. Il ne pouvait être réalisé qu'avec la participation de cinq sorciers et le rituel nécessitait un sacrifice humain. Oui, c'était son rituel. Il se souvenait de six ombres, mais l'une de ces ombres pouvait bien être celle du sacrifice. Parmi les cinq sorciers qui avaient pratiqué le rituel, il devait y avoir Potter et Dumbledore mais qui étaient les trois autres ? Ca n'était pas un professeur de Poudlard et Harry ne voyait pas Remus sacrifier une vie humaine. Pour Sirius, Harry n'était pas sur, il était très proche de James Potter et pouvait très bien avoir participé.

Le jeune homme lut la description du rituel avec attention, avant de se figer en lisant les dernières phrases. Puis dans un rugissement de rage qui fit sursauter les Serpentards présents, il jeta le livre à l'autre bout de la salle avant de sortir.

Draco, aussi choqué que les autres, fut le premier à se ressaisir. Il se leva pour aller ramasser le livre qu'Harry avait jeté, de toute évidence ce qu'il avait trouvé l'avait bouleversé au plus haut point. Harry n'était pas resté longtemps, mais assez pour que Draco note les tremblements de rage qui agitaient les mains de son camarade.

Il s'apprêtait à prendre le livre lorsqu'une main le devança. Rogue, lui aussi curieux, avait observé la scène depuis l'un des passages secret entre son bureau et la salle commune des Serpentards. Ouvrant le livre, Rogue trouva d'un sortilège la page qu'Harry lisait. Il la parcourut à son tour, horrifié par ce que cela sous entendait puis il lut les dernières lignes à son tour.

" Le rituel de transfère d'âme est définitif, il ne peut en aucun cas être inversé ou annulé. Il est impossible pour l'âme transférée de regagner son corps d'origine."

Rogue sortit alors de la salle, emportant avec lui le livre. Il devait retrouver le jeune homme et lui parler. Il trouva ce dernier grâce à un sortilège, Harry avait trouvé refuge près du lac. Le professeur s'approcha doucement de son élève, il pouvait voir que le jeune homme était triste et en même temps furieux.

\- Harry ? Appela-t-il d'une voix prudente.

Le jeune homme se figea.

\- Pourrais-je avoir une explication sur ce que j'ai lu dans se livre ? demanda-t-il en montrant le livre. Puis voyant qu'Harry ne bougeait toujours pas. Harry, j'ignore ce qu'il se passe mais de toute évidence ça vous a bouleversé.

\- Vous êtes intelligent, professeur, vous pouvez trouver les réponses vous-même, répondit Harry.

\- Comment pouvez-vous vous souvenir de votre passé, il est indiqué dans le livre que le rituel supprime tous les souvenirs de la vie précédente. Alors comment pouvez-vous savoir que vous avez fait l'objet de ce rituel.

\- Parce que Potter est un imbécile avide. Il a tué son fils et a voulu le remplacer par quelqu'un de puissant. Il a choisit l'âme la plus puissante qu'il pouvait trouver. Malheureusement pour lui, mon âme n'est pas seulement puissante mais elle a aussi beaucoup de volonté. Beaucoup trop pour qu'elle laisse cet abruti me prendre la seule chose qu'il me reste de ma famille : mes souvenirs.

Rogue l'observa et nota la colère profonde dans le regard de son élève et il senti un frisson le parcourir. Il n'aimerait pas être à la place des sorciers qui avaient pratiqué le rituel. Quelque chose lui disait qu'ils allaient passer un seul quart d'heure.

\- Est-ce que Lily est au courant pour ça ? demanda alors le professeur.

\- Non, je ne lui ai rien dit pour le moment, je ne voulais pas lui en parler avant de savoir de quel rituel il s'agissait. Je compte lui en parler la prochaine fois que je la verrais, je ne veux pas faire ça par lettre.

Rogue acquiesça, puis il invita le jeune sorcier à rejoindre la salle commune avant le couvre feu. Harry laissa le professeur le raccompagner à l'intérieur avec lassitude et une certaine touche de désespoir.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

L'Arcadia s'était posé près d'une grotte sur une planète morte, le capitaine y était entré, accompagné de Yama et de ses deux lieutenants. S'avançant dans la grotte, ils remarquèrent que la pierre brute laissait place à des colonnades de grés, puis un temple se dressa devant eux. Les pirates entrèrent, la salle était vide, hormis le grand fauteuil dans le fond où était assis un homme habillé d'une longue toge et arborant une barbe fournie.

\- Qui ose se présenter devant le grand Chronos ? demanda l'homme d'une voix caverneuse.

\- Je suis le capitaine Harlock et je viens de la part de Magia.

\- Le grand capitaine Harlock ! Oui, je sais qui vous êtes, votre nom résonne à travers l'univers. Ainsi que vos exploits et vos batailles. Que puis-je faire pour un fils de Magia ?

\- Un autre fils de Magia a été emmené contre son gré dans un autre monde et à une nouvelle époque. Il s'agit du porteur de Fëanor.

\- Le jeune prince, marmonna le dieu. Hummm ! Il a du être pris par une magie puissante ou bien il devait être très affaibli, sinon il n'aurait pas pu être possible de l'enlever à son monde.

Puis le dieu posa son regard sur le capitaine, le mortel était plus vieux qu'il n'y paraissait, mais il semblait également être le plus déterminé. Les enfants de Magia avaient toujours été forts que ce soit en bien ou en mal.

\- J'ai une dette envers Fëanor, annonça le dieu. Regagnez votre vaisseau et je vous ouvrirais une faille pour le rejoindre, mais je dois vous prévenir que le voyage ne se fera pas sans dommage pour ton vaisseau.

\- Et pour le retour ? demanda Yattaran.

Le dieu l'observa surprit de voir que ses mises en garde ne semblait pas les arrêter, ils tenaient vraiment à ramener le jeune prince chez lui.

\- Fëanor saura comment me contacter, même depuis l'autre monde, et j'ouvrirais une autre porte. Allez maintenant !

Le corsaire s'inclina alors devant le dieu pour le remercier et avec ses hommes, il rejoignit son vaisseau. Ca avait été facile mais cela ne surprenait pas vraiment le Corsaire. Gil Estel était le seul à pouvoir vaincre les Ténèbres selon les vielles légendes et les dieux tenaient à l'équilibre de leur univers.

X

Le grand soir était enfin arrivé, la coupe de feu allait sélectionner les trois champions pour le tournoi et tous retenait leur souffle. Draco, installé à la table des Serpentards, reçut alors un coup de coude de son voisin.

\- Où est Harry ? demanda un septième année.

\- A la bibliothèque, répondit Draco, il dit, je cite, qu'il à mieux à faire que de voir des suicidaires être sélectionnés pour un jeu potentiellement mortel. Ca et il pense surement qu'il ne se passera rien de bizarre s'il n'est pas là.

Le septième année ricana à cette remarque et tous reportèrent leur attention sur la coupe. Dumbledore se leva alors et fit un petit discours avant de s'avancer vers la coupe. Fleur Delacour fut choisie pour représenter Beauxbatons et Victor Krum pour Durmstrang. A ce stade, tous les élèves de Poudlard retinrent leur souffle, jusqu'à ce que la coupe ne crache un autre nom.

\- Et le champion qui représentera Poudlard pour cette nouvelle édition du tournoi des trois sorciers est… Cédric Diggory.

Une explosion de joie retentie à la table des Poufsouffle, mais aussi parmi les élèves qui avaient parié qu'Harry ne serait pas sélectionné. Dumbledore félicita son élève et s'apprêta à reprendre son discours lorsque la coupe cracha un autre nom. Le vieil homme attrapa le papier et pâlit en voyant le nom inscrit.

\- Harry Evans.

Puis, il appela de nouveau mais un peu plus fort, faisant murmurer les élèves entre eux. Draco se leva alors et s'approcha du directeur.

\- Harry est la bibliothèque, Monsieur.

\- Soyez assez aimable pour aller le chercher, Mr Malfoy, demanda Dumbledore d'une voix blanche.

Draco acquiesça et sortit de la grande salle sous les murmures des autres élèves de Poudlard, qui étaient soit ravis soit mécontents de la nomination d'Harry, et ceux des élèves des autre écoles qui ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il se passait.

Lorsque Draco entra dans la bibliothèque, le seul bruit que l'on pouvait entendre était celui d'une plume grattant le parchemin. Le jeune blond s'avança entre le rayonnage et trouva son camarade dans la section potion. Draco s'avança jusqu'à être en face de son ami et il prit la parole avec un léger sourire.

\- Ton nom vient de sortir de la coupe.

Le bruit de grattement de la plume s'arrêta et Harry leva les yeux du carnet sur lequel il prenait des notes.

\- Et combien tu as gagné ? demanda le jeune pirate.

\- Vingt galions, annonça Draco avec un large sourire. Et le directeur veut te voir dans la grande salle.

\- Très bien, soupira Harry.

Il se leva et rangea ses affaires, puis il sortit de la bibliothèque suivant le jeune blond. Lorsqu'il entra dans la grande salle, il vit plusieurs sourires sur les visages de ses camarades et il entendit Ronald et son groupe l'insulter de tricheur, mais Harry n'y fit pas attention. Il rejoignit le directeur et ce dernier lui fit signe d'aller dans la pièce derrière la grande salle. Il entra et nota aussitôt les regards surpris de ceux qui étaient présent, puis Cédric marmonna un juron, faisant sourire le jeune homme.

\- Tu avais parié combien ? demanda Harry en rejoignant Diggory.

Il s'installa sur la table contre laquelle était appuyé Cédric et l'observa avec un léger sourire.

\- Dix mornilles, répondit le jeune Poufsouffle.

A ce moment là, Dumbledore entra et expliqua la situation. Il y eut de nombreuses protestations, en particulier de la part du directeur de Durmstrang, mais le fait était là. Son nom était sorti de la coupe et il était lié par un contrat magique, il allait devoir participer au tournoi.

Harry et Cédric observa les adultes se disputer pour savoir si le tournoi aurait bien lieu, Karkaroff menaçant même de partir, avant que l'un des juges, M Croupton, ne lui rappelle que son élève était lui aussi tenu de participer au tournoi.

\- Tu crois que ça va prendre longtemps ? chuchota Harry à Cédric avec amusement.

\- Je pense, répondit le Poufsouffle, ça doit être la première fois qu'un truc comme ça arrive.

\- Je savais bien que j'aurais du rester à la maison cette année, soupira Harry faisant pouffer Cédric.

Le ton monta entre les adultes poussant Victor et Fleur à se rapprocher des deux élèves de Poudlard.

\- Tu as mis ton nom dans la coupe ? demanda Fleur en attirant l'attention d'Harry.

\- Non.

\- Alors tu as demandé à quelqu'un de le faire pour toi ?

\- Non plus.

\- Alors pourquoi vous ne semblez pas surpris que ton nom soit sorti de la coupe ? s'étonna la jeune française sans comprendre.

Les deux Poudlardiens échangèrent un regard et Harry lâcha un léger soupir laissant le soin à Cédric de répondre.

\- Harry a l'habitude de s'attirer des ennuis tous les ans ici.

\- Faut noter quand même que les ennuis, je ne les cherche pas, c'est eux qui me trouvent, grommela Harry faisant ricaner son camarade.

Fleur et Victor observèrent Harry avec surprise. A ce moment là, Karkaroff apostropha le jeune Serpentard.

\- C'est un menteur, s'écria le russe.

L'attitude d'Harry changea aussitôt, il se leva et s'approcha du directeur de Durmstrang.

\- Je sais qui vous êtes, cracha le jeune homme en foudroyant Karkaroff du regard, et ici le menteur ça n'est pas moi. Je ne mens pas, je ne triche pas et je tiens toujours mes engagements. C'est ce que je suis. Pouvez-vous en dire autant ?

Karkaroff recula comme s'il avait reçu une gifle. A ce moment là, Dumbledore s'interposa.

\- Messieurs, je conçois que la situation soit particulière. Malheureusement, dans l'état actuel des choses, il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire.

Karkaroff recula alors qu'Harry le foudroyait une dernière fois du regard avant de rejoindre Cédric

\- Bien maintenant, écoutons M. Croupton donner le premier indice et laissons les enfants aller se reposer, il commence à se faire tard.

L'homme en question remercia le directeur, puis il donna les indications concernant la première tâche. Puis Harry et Cédric purent sortir, suivis de près par Fleur et Victor. La grande salle était encore remplie d'élèves, seule une partie des Griffondors était retournée dans leur salle commune. Harry vit là une opportunité, il ne voulait pas revivre ce qu'il avait déjà vécu dans son monde d'origine. Ainsi, monta-t-il sur la table des Serdaigles qui était la plus proche et il attira l'attention de tous d'un sifflement puissant.

\- Votre attention, lâcha Harry d'une voix forte. Je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de personnes contentes que mon nom soit sorti de la coupe ce soir.

Aussitôt, les gagnants se manifestèrent avec des sifflements et des cris de joie. Harry leva alors les mains pour les calmer.

\- Mais, il ne faut pas oublier une chose importante. C'est le nom de Cédric qui est sorti en premier, c'est donc lui le champion de Poudlard. C'est lui qu'il faudra encourager pendant les épreuves. Moi, je suis juste la mascotte.

De nouveaux sifflements se firent entendre dans la salle ainsi que des applaudissements pour le fair play d'Harry. Le jeune homme s'inclina alors devant son public avant de sauter à terre. Lorsqu'il passa entre les élèves, il sentit certains d'entre eux lui donner des tapes amicales dans le dos. Il rejoignit ses camarades avant de quitter avec eux la grande salle.

\- Il n'y avait que toi pour faire ça, lâcha Théo avec un large sourire. Mais, je te préviens, je t'encouragerais autant que Diggory.

Les autres Serpentards approuvèrent les paroles du jeune Théo et Harry se contenta de sourire. Ce soir-là, Harry était resté le dernier dans la salle commune, il continuait de prendre des notes sur les potions utilisables sur les moldus. Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas la présence du professeur Rogue avant que celui-ci ne s'assoit dans le fauteuil à coté du sien. Rogue lui tendit alors le livre de cuir noir

\- Je l'ai lu de long en large et je n'ai rien trouvé qui pourrait sous entendre que les dernières phrases soient fausses. Je suis désolé.

\- Ne le soyez pas, je trouverais un moyen pour contrer ce rituel.

Rogue tourna la tête pour l'observer et fut surpris par ce qu'il vit.

\- Vous semblez déterminé, nota le professeur.

\- Je ne suis pas du genre à perdre espoir pour quelques mots écrit dans un livre. Peu importe le temps que ça prendra, je trouverais un moyen.

Un grondement endormi résonna dans l'esprit d'Harry et cela le rassura. Le vieux dragon se réveillait peu à peu de son sommeil forcé. C'était une bonne chose pour lui.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

L'Arcadia était entré dans la faille créée par Chronos et aussitôt, il avait compris que le dieu ne plaisantait pas en parlant de dommages. Le vaisseau était secoué dans tous les sens et de nombreuses fissures étaient apparues sur la coque qui avait du mal à supporter les énergies de la faille. Par chance Nox était là, mais aussi puissant qu'était le lion, il ne pouvait pas tout réparer en même temps.

Puis vint le silence, assourdissant après tant de bruit. Même les alarmes du vaisseau s'étaient tues. Harlock s'avança alors en direction de Yattaran.

\- Quels sont les dégâts, Yattaran ?

\- Le vaisseau a perdu 70 % de sa puissance, capitaine. Trois coursives ont du être scellées et les boucliers ne sont plus qu'à 60 %.

Le capitaine retint de justesse un grondement furieux, jamais l'Arcadia n'avait subi autant de dommages. Par chance, aucun de ses hommes n'était blessé. Il s'apprêta alors à donner des directives, lorsque la voix de son vieil ami lui parvint.

_\- Je perçois un signal venant de la Terre._

\- Un signal, murmura Harlock avec une touche de surprise.

Aussitôt, Yattaran s'activa sur son écran pour trouver le signal et surtout pour en trouver l'origine.

\- Je l'ai, lâcha alors le lieutenant de l'Arcadia avec un sourire ravi.

\- Bien ! Dans ce cas, suivons-le, ordonna le corsaire en rejoignant son fauteuil.

\- Vous pensez que c'est le petit ? demanda Yattaran avec inquiétude.

\- Ca ne peut être que lui, répondit Harlock avec un léger sourire. Que le contremaitre ménage les moteurs, nous aurons besoin de puissance pour faire ralentir l'Arcadia une fois qu'il sera entré dans l'atmosphère terrestre.

Yattaran transmit l'ordre et tous les pirates présents surveillèrent avec attention leur appareil. Le capitaine avait raison, s'ils voulaient revoir Harry, ils devaient déjà réussir à rejoindre la Terre en un seul morceau. Par chance, Chronos les avaient envoyés juste en dehors du système solaire, ils n'auraient donc pas à parcourir une trop grande distance.

Il fallut trois jours à l'Arcadia pour se rapprocher de la Terre. Arrivé à portée de satellite, le capitaine ordonna à Nox de rendre le vaisseau indétectable. Le fauve, comprenant qu'il allait bientôt revoir son maitre, obéit au capitaine sans émettre de protestation. Ils entrèrent dans l'atmosphère de la Terre avec une certaine tension, le vaisseau étant endommagé, les pirates ignoraient s'il supporterait une entrée dans l'atmosphère. Mais Nox s'assura de protéger le vaisseau grâce à la matière noire. Et rapidement, l'Arcadia volait au dessus de l'océan Atlantique. Suivant toujours le signal, ils firent route vers le Nord jusqu'à atteindre les cotes anglaises, qu'ils longèrent jusqu'à une grotte creusée dans une falaise. La manœuvre pour faire entrer le vaisseau ne fut pas aisée, mais le Capitaine, aidé de Toshiro, réussit après avoir prit milles précautions.

Puis le corsaire se tourna vers le générateur de matière noir.

\- Nox ?

Le lion, qui était resté dans son cristal jusqu'à présent, se matérialisa sur le pont de l'Arcadia.

\- Combien de temps te faudra-t-il pour réparer la coque et les coursives de l'Arcadia.

Le fauve pencha la tête sur le coté réfléchissant à la question avant de répondre.

_\- 2 mois, peut être un peu plus, gronda le fauve dans l'esprit du capitaine._

\- Bien, attend que tout le monde descende du vaisseau et commence les réparations.

Le fauve grogna doucement et retourna dans le générateur. Puis le capitaine se tourna vers ses hommes.

\- Yattaran, toi et tes hommes rassemblez le matériel, nous allons nous installer dans la grotte. Je ne veux personne à bord pendant les réparations de Nox.

\- A vos ordres, répondit Yattaran avant de se tourner vers les pirates présents dans la salle de contrôle.

Il donna alors des instructions pour que l'on rassemble des vêtements et des couvertures. Puis il contacta le mess et l'infirmerie pour que le cuisinier, ses commis et le doc rassemblent leurs matériels. Pendant ce temps le capitaine était allé rassembler ses affaires et celles d'Harry. Il espérait que le jeune homme allait bien et qu'il pourrait rejoindre l'Arcadia rapidement. S'emparant du manteau et des sabres de son fils, il les observa avec inquiétude. Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais, s'il était arrivé quelque chose à son fils.

Sortant à son tour du vaisseau, il remarqua que Yattaran avait bien pris les choses en main, plusieurs tente étaient déjà en train d'être monté sur le sable de la grotte. Le capitaine regarda alors autour de lui. La grotte où ils s'étaient réfugiés, était spacieuse et disposait d'une large plage mais aussi d'une partie faite de pierre, un regard en direction du vaisseau lui fit comprendre qu'Harry avait bien fait les choses, car il suffirait de bloquer l'entrée de l'eau pour mettre l'Arcadia en cale sèche, l'eau sortant par une autre ouverture dans la paroi de la grotte.

Yama s'approcha alors du corsaire avec hésitation.

\- Votre tente est montée, Capitaine, annonça le jeune homme.

Harlock acquiesça et suivit le jeune homme vers une tente installée un peu à l'écart et surélevée par rapport aux autres. Elle était aussi un peu plus grande que les autres, sans doute une initiative de Yattaran. Il y entra et la découvrit meublée d'un lit de camp, d'une table, d'un coffre et d'un fauteuil. Il aurait parfaitement pu se contenter d'une simple couverture sur le sol, mais de toute évidence, ses hommes voulaient lui épargner ça.

Il posa les affaires d'Harry dans le coffre et ressortit, voulant s'assurer que tous ses hommes étaient installés. S'approchant de Yattaran, celui-ci mettait en place des équipes pour aller explorer les environs et trouver de l'eau et du bois.

\- Où sont installé Kei et Mimée ? demanda le corsaire.

\- On leur a installé une tente derrière le gros rocher là-bas, répondit Yattaran.

Le capitaine s'approcha alors du rocher en question, ce dernier était appuyé contre la paroi et le capitaine se demanda un instant comment une tente pour deux avait pu tenir derrière. Jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à coté et qu'il ne découvre une alcôve derrière le rocher où la tente des femmes de l'Arcadia était plantée. Rassuré de savoir que tout le monde était installé, il rejoignit son premier lieutenant.

\- Vous croyez que le petit sait qu'on est là ? demanda Yattaran.

\- C'est lui qui a aménagé cet endroit, je suis sur qu'il a placé un dispositif pour le prévenir de notre arrivée.

Le lieutenant acquiesça avant de retourner à sa mise en place d'une organisation sous le regard vigilant du capitaine.

X

Lily Evans était dans sa cuisine lorsqu'elle les vit pour la première fois. Des hommes bizarrement habillés et qui remontaient de la plage. Intriguée et inquiète de les savoir si proches de sa maison alors qu'elle y vivait seule, elle les observa.

Au bout de plusieurs jours, intriguée de les savoir toujours là, elle sortit de la maison, la main serrée autour de sa baguette. Elle descendit sur la plage et s'approcha prudemment de la grotte qui était près de chez elle.

Lily s'avança prudemment à l'intérieur de la grotte, essayant de se faire la plus discrète possible. Elle pensait y être arrivée, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente un bras l'attraper par derrière et une main se poser sur sa bouche. Elle fut ensuite trainée à l'intérieur de la grotte sombre jusqu'à être jetée au sol au milieu de plusieurs tentes. Sa baguette lui avait été prise et elle ignorait à qui elle avait à faire. Elle commença alors à paniquer lorsqu'elle vit un homme s'approcher, grand, sombre et portant une cape. De toute évidence, il était le chef de la petite bande qui l'avait kidnappée.

L'homme l'observa avec la plus grande attention, alors que les autres murmuraient entre eux tout en l'observant. Le chef ôta l'un de ses gants et tendit la main pour la glisser sous son menton avant de le lever doucement. Lily plongea alors son regard dans l'œil de l'homme et elle eut l'impression qu'il pouvait lire au plus profond d'elle. Puis il la relâcha et fit un signe à l'un de ses hommes. Celui-ci, un jeune homme, sans doute le plus jeune de la bande, s'approcha et lui attrapa doucement le bras pour l'aider à se lever. L'homme sombre lui tendit alors sa baguette et Lily s'en empara avant de reculer d'un pas.

\- Vous êtes la mère d'Harry ?

Lily se figea en entendant cette question posée d'une voix grave.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

\- Je suis le capitaine Harlock, commandant de l'Arcadia, se présenta-t-il. Voici mes hommes. Je peux vous promettre que vous n'avez rien à craindre de nous, assura le corsaire en la voyant si tendue.

\- Comment connaissez-vous mon fils ?

\- Nous sommes sa famille, répondit le jeune homme qui l'avait aidé à se relever.

Lily recula alors d'un nouveau pas, blanche comme un linge, elle ne comprenait pas. Effrayée, elle fit demi-tour et s'enfuit, les pirates la laissant faire suite à un signe de leur capitaine.

\- Je croyais que la mère du petit était morte, nota un pirate.

\- On est dans un autre monde, nota Yattaran, il est assez proche du notre, mais il existe aussi des différences et apparemment dans celui-ci, la mère d'Harry est toujours vivante.

Lily rejoignit sa maison au pas de course et s'y enferma, son cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Ces hommes étaient dangereux, elle l'avait parfaitement senti, surtout leur capitaine. Son premier réflexe fut de contacter Harry pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Mais, alors qu'elle avait la poudre de cheminette dans la main, elle se souvint d'une chose qu'Harry lui avait dite un an après son accident.

_Elle était entrée dans la chambre de son enfant et avait trouvé celui-ci fermant d'un mouvement vif une enveloppe._

_\- Que fais-tu mon chéri ? demanda-t-elle à l'enfant de 8 ans. Je peux voir ?_

_\- Non, répondit Harry d'une voix butée. Tu ne pourras la lire qu'à une condition._

_\- Ah oui ? Et laquelle ?_

_\- Uniquement si tu rencontre le Capitaine Harlock._

Elle se dirigea alors vers la chambre de son fils et chercha le petit coffre dans lequel, elle avait vu Harry mettre la lettre. Le trouvant sur le bureau, elle l'ouvrit et en sortit l'enveloppe jaunie par le temps. Elle l'observa un instant avant de l'ouvrir.

_Maman,_

_Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que tu as croisé le capitaine ou que je suis parti. Sache d'abord que ce qui est écrit dans cette lettre est la pure vérité. J'espère être celui qui te dira la suite, mais ne pouvant être sûr, je te l'écris. Le fils que tu as mis au monde est mort dans l'accident. J'ignore comment il a fait, mais James Potter a réussi à attirer mon âme dans le corps de son fils mort…_

Les larmes aux yeux, elle lut la lettre en entier découvrant la première vie de son fils. La nuit fut tombée lorsque finalement, elle reprit ses esprits. Elle devait parler à son fils et elle devait le faire maintenant.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Lorsque l'Arcadia entra dans l'atmosphère terrestre, Harry était en cours de Potion et il sentit tout de suite la présence d'un autre porteur d'âme à proximité. Il était tellement surpris qu'il en rata sa potion sous le regard intrigué et un peu inquiet de Rogue. Au fond du cœur du jeune prince de la magie, une étincelle d'espoir brilla plus fort. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il était dans ce monde qu'il avait presque perdu espoir de revoir sa famille et l'Arcadia. Bien sûr il savait que ça pouvait être un autre porteur d'âme, ils étaient rares mais c'était une possibilité tout aussi forte que le porteur soit son père.

Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas partir maintenant, ça attirerait l'attention de Dumbledore et pour le moment il préférait faire profil bas avec lui. De cette manière lorsqu'il s'attaquerait à lui et aux autres sorciers responsables de sa présence dans ce monde, le vieil homme ne le verrait pas venir. Il resta cependant à l'affut le restant de la journée, attendant que les alarmes, qu'il avait placées dans la grotte, se déclenchent.

\- Tu sembles de bonne humeur, aujourd'hui, nota Draco au déjeuner.

\- Oui, j'ai eu une bonne nouvelle qui pourrait bien devenir meilleure dans le courant de la journée, annonça mystérieusement le jeune homme.

Les autres Serpentards le pressèrent alors de question mais Harry refusa d'y répondre et d'ailleurs il passa le restant de la journée la tête dans les nuages, bien plus concentré sur les alarmes de la grotte que sur les cours.

Ce fut en fin d'après midi, qu'Harry sentit les alarmes se déclencher, tout à sa joie de savoir que son père l'avait retrouvé, il ne remarqua pas que le professeur McGonagall s'était tu et que tous observait les larmes qui coulaient le long de son visage.

\- Monsieur Evans ? Appela doucement la vieille femme.

\- Eh Harry ? Ca va ? demanda Théo qui était assis juste devant lui.

Le jeune homme sécha ses larmes avec un léger sourire.

\- Oui, tout va bien, tout va très bien même, répondit Harry.

Les autres Serpentards s'inquiétèrent tandis que Ronald se moqua de lui, mais Harry n'en avait que faire, bien trop heureux à l'idée de bientôt revoir son père et sa famille.

Quelques jours plus tard, Rogue vint le chercher à la bibliothèque et l'emmena à son bureau et le léger sourire qu'il avait depuis l'arrivée de l'Arcadia, s'effaça quelque peu lorsqu'il vit que sa mère l'attendait dans le bureau de Rogue et qu'elle avait dans ses mains la lettre qu'il avait écrit il y a si longtemps.

\- Je vais vous laisser, annonça doucement Rogue.

\- Non, restez professeur. Avec les recherches que vous avez effectuées pour moi, vous savez le principal de toute façon.

\- Est-ce que c'est vrai ? demanda Lily avec les larmes aux yeux.

\- Oui, répondit Harry, tout ce qu'il y a dans cette lettre est la pure vérité.

Le jeune homme s'approcha alors de sa mère et prit place dans le fauteuil en face du sien, puis il lui prit doucement la lettre des mains et la tandis à Rogue, l'autorisant d'un signe de tête à la lire. S'il y avait bien une personne en qui il avait confiance dans ce monde, c'était bien Rogue.

\- Donc, tu as rencontré le capitaine ?

\- Oui, répondit Lily d'une voix perdue, il est terrifiant.

Cette remarque fit doucement rire le jeune homme.

\- Oui, c'est toujours l'impression qu'il donne quand on le voit pour la première fois, répondit Harry avec un léger sourire amusé. Même quand on le connaît, il a toujours ce coté froid qui ne le quitte pas vraiment, mais…

Lily observa son fils avec une certaine surprise, elle pouvait voir la tendresse dans le regard de son enfant. Une tendresse qu'elle n'avait vu que dirigée vers elle.

\- Le capitaine est un homme qui ne renie jamais ses engagements et qui veille toujours sur ses hommes. Il nous protège. A bord de l'Arcadia nous sommes une famille.

Ecoutant le discours de son enfant, la jeune femme comprit alors qu'elle allait devoir revoir son jugement sur l'homme qui l'avait tant effrayé la veille.

\- Il ne va pas rester éternellement dans la grotte, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Lily d'une voix blanche.

\- Non, répondit Harry, ce monde n'est pas le notre.

Lily se tendit à cette affirmation qu'Harry avait lâchée comme une évidence.

\- Est-ce que ça veux dire que tu vas partir ?

\- Pas tout de suite, répondit Harry après un léger temps d'hésitation. J'ai des affaires à régler avec les personnes qui m'ont amené ici et puis il faut que je m'occupe de Voldemort, je ne pourrais pas te laisser en sachant que cette menace plane au dessus de toi.

Lily observa son fils avec les larmes aux yeux. Harry eut un léger sourire mi-triste, mi-tendre. Il se pencha vers le fauteuil où sa mère était assise et tendit doucement la main pour la poser sur celle crispée de Lily.

\- J'éprouve beaucoup de respect pour la femme qui m'a mise au monde et qui a sacrifié sa vie pour moi. Mais c'est toi qui m'as élevé depuis que je suis arrivé dans ce monde. Tu es ma mère et rien ne pourra changer cela pour moi, pas même un autre monde. Cependant ma place n'est pas ici, l'Arcadia et mon monde ont besoin de moi, sinon ils ne seraient pas venus me chercher.

Lily acquiesça doucement, les larmes coulant librement le long de ses joues. Puis elle se leva et se dirigea vers la cheminée.

\- Je rentre pour les vacances, annonça alors Harry. Maman ? Je t'aime.

Lily qui n'avait pas eu la force de se tourner vers son fils acquiesça sans le regarder et partit par poudre de cheminette.

\- Ca c'est mieux passé que je ne l'imaginais, soupira Harry.

\- Vous trouvez, Evans ? Cracha Rogue.

Harry observa l'homme qui semblait contrarié et il savait pourquoi. Rogue avait toujours aimé sa mère et il ne devait pas apprécier de la voir aussi chamboulé.

\- Elle ne m'aurait pas cru si je lui avais dit plus tôt, répondit Harry.

\- Et ça ne vous fait rien, d'abandonner la femme qui vous a élevé ? Moi qui pensais que vous valiez mieux que votre père.

Aussitôt, il se retrouva plaqué contre le mur par une force qu'il ne put combattre et lorsqu'il voulut invectiver le jeune homme, il se figea comme un lièvre devant les phares d'une voiture, car le regard qu'Harry posait sur lui à ce moment-là, était à vous glacer le sang.

\- Vous ignorez tout de moi, professeur. Vous ignorez tout de ma vie, de mes devoirs et de mes responsabilités dans mon monde. Je ne suis pas d'ici, je pourrais partir ce soir et vous laissez vous débrouiller avec Voldemort et croyez moi, le résultat ne serait pas fameux. Mais j'ai décidé de rester le temps de régler ce problème parce que j'aime ma mère et que je ne veux pas partir en la laissant en danger. Alors, ne venez pas dire que je suis comme cet abruti qui lui a prit son fils, je ne suis pas James Potter et je ne le deviendrais jamais. Je suis Harry Harlock, pirate de l'Arcadia.

Puis la pression qui maintenait Rogue contre le mur disparue et lorsqu'il put de nouveau faire face au jeune homme, il ne vit plus l'étudiant devant lui, mais le jeune homme qui se battait pour ce qui lui semblait juste et qui semblait fier d'être un pirate.

Puis, en un instant, il redevint le jeune homme que le professeur connaissait.

\- Vous veilleriez sur elle, n'est-ce pas ? demanda alors le jeune homme. Lorsque je serais parti.

\- Evans ?

\- Je ne suis pas aveugle, professeur. Vous aimez ma mère… et c'est bien.

\- Vraiment ? demanda le maitre des potions avec surprise.

\- Je sais que vous ferez tout pour la rendre heureuse. Moi je ne peux pas rester, je n'ai pas ma place dans le monde des sorciers et j'ai de grandes responsabilités dans mon propre monde.

Le jeune homme, sans attendre la réponse du professeur, quitta le bureau pour rejoindre sa salle commune, où il se laissa tomber dans l'un des fauteuils avec un profond soupir.

Se fut un doux hululement qui le sortit de ses pensées sombres. Hedwige était rentrée de la chasse et était venue le voir avec sa dernière prise. Le Jeune homme lui offrit alors un doux sourire et la félicita en la caressant tendrement. Puis laissant la chouette s'installer sur le dossier d'une chaise un peu plus loin pour déguster sa proie, il s'empara d'une feuille et commença à rédiger une lettre. Il devait donner des nouvelles à son père. Malheureusement il n'avait pu en donner plus tôt, Hedwige s'étant blessée à l'aile.

Une fois sa missive terminée, il s'approcha de sa chouette et lui accrocha à la patte, avant de l'emmener dehors. Arrivée dans l'une des cours intérieures du château, il prodigua de nombreux conseils à sa fidèle amie, lui recommandant d'être prudente et surtout de se reposer avant de revenir avec une réponse. Hedwige hulula et mordilla doucement les doigts de son maitre, ravi d'en avoir un qui prenait si bien soin d'elle, puis elle décolla.

Elle arriva à destination plusieurs heures plus tard, elle entra dans la grotte et chercha l'homme à qui elle devait remettre la lettre. Mais épuisée par le voyage, elle fut forcée d'atterrir sur le sol sablonneux. Un drôle de croassement attira alors son attention sur un oiseau des plus étrange, entièrement noir, avec un long cou et un long bec, il s'avançait vers elle. Hedwige ramena alors sa patte qui tenait la lettre plus près d'elle, mais l'oiseau ne semblait pas être intéressé par ce qu'elle transportait, il lâcha un croassement plus puissant, attirant l'attention d'un pirate.

Ce dernier s'avança vers le bruit et découvrit avec stupeur la chouette blanche et remarqua également la lettre qu'elle tenait. Puis il se souvint des récits qu'Harry leur faisait sur les chouettes et les hiboux de son monde qui transportait le courrier. Il s'approcha alors prudemment et prit Hedwige délicatement dans ses bras avant de tendre la main vers la lettre. Mais la chouette ne le laissa pas faire, mordant le doigt qui s'était approché truc près de son bec. Elle entendit le juron murmuré par l'homme.

\- Je veux juste voir à qui est destiné la lettre, grommela le pirate.

Hedwige, après un temps d'hésitation, le laissa faire et dès qu'il vit le nom le pirate l'emmena plus profondément dans la grotte, jusqu'à une tente un peu à l'écart des autres, où il entra.

\- Capitaine !

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda l'homme installé tranquillement dans son fauteuil un verre à la main.

Mimée également présente, observa l'oiseau blanc que le pirate avait dans ses bras avec curiosité.

\- Je crois qu'on vient de recevoir des nouvelles d'Harry.

Il tendit alors la chouette vers son capitaine. Avant que les deux hommes aient pu faire le moindre geste, Hedwige s'était envolée des bras du pirate d'un battement d'aile pour venir se poser sur la table. Elle était une chouette postale, que diable, elle avait une certaine dignité. Puis elle tendit la lettre à son destinataire.

Amusé par l'attitude de l'oiseau et impatient de connaitre le contenu de la lettre, le Capitaine détacha la missive de la patte de la chouette et ouvrit l'enveloppe. Il lu avec soulagement que son fils allait bien. Puis Harry lui expliqua par la suite ce qu'il avait découvert sur les raisons de sa venue dans ce monde et aussi ce qu'il comptait faire pour "régler" le problème. Il lui parla aussi de Voldemort et du fait qu'il ne voulait pas partir avant de l'avoir définitivement tué et il lui parla de sa mère. Ainsi que du fait qu'il comptait revenir à la maison pour les vacances de Noël.

Lorsqu'Harlock finit de lire la lettre, il était rassuré. Il la tendit au pirate qui était venu la lui apporter l'autorisant à partager son contenu avec le reste de l'équipage. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et sortit de la tente en criant qu'il avait des nouvelles du petit. Le capitaine put alors entendre le branle bas de combat lorsque tous ses hommes se réunirent pour écouter Kei leur lire la lettre.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Les jours qui suivirent la réception de la lettre d'Harry, les membres de l'équipage étaient plus joyeux et surtout déterminés à tout remettre en état pour le retour d'Harry. Tous savaient à quel point l'Arcadia était important pour le jeune homme, c'était sa maison, la seule qu'il est connu. Du moins jusqu'à son arrivé dans ce monde.

Hormis la bonne humeur de tous, une autre chose s'était produite dans la grotte. Taki, l'oiseau du capitaine, semblait être tombé amoureux de la jeune chouette blanche. Au grand amusement de tous qui voyaient l'oiseau noir faire des pattes et des ailes pour se faire apprécier d'Hedwige. Lorsque l'oiseau blanc dut retourner auprès de son maitre, Taki la suivit pour s'assurer qu'elle rentrait saine et sauve. Ca ne fut qu'une fois en vue du château, que le grand oiseau comprit alors qu'il pourrait revoir Harry. Il suivit donc Hedwige lorsqu'elle entra dans la grande salle.

X

Harry était en train de prendre son petit déjeuner avec ses amis lorsqu'il entendit le croassement strident qui résonna dans la grande salle. Ce coassement, il le reconnaitrait entre tous. Levant les yeux, il remarqua la présence d'Hedwige suivit par un oiseau noir qui lui avait énormément manqué pendant ces sept dernières années. Se levant rapidement, il émit un sifflement que l'oiseau du capitaine connaissait par cœur, attirant l'attention de ce dernier sur lui.

Taki en voyant son jeune maitre en parfaite santé, piqua vers celui-ci et se posa en douceur sur l'épaule d'Harry avant de commencer à jouer avec les cheveux du jeune humain avec son bec, attirant les rires d'Harry.

\- Je suis content de te revoir aussi, Taki, murmura doucement le jeune sorcier en caressant le long cou de l'oiseau.

Taki croassa bruyamment pour en accord avec les parole du jeune humain.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Draco, abasourdit.

\- C'est un oiseau. Tu sais ces bestioles qui ont des plumes et qui volent, répondit Harry avec un sourire taquin.

\- Je sais ce que c'est qu'un oiseau, répliqua aussitôt le Serpentard, mais il est de quelle espèce.

\- Quelle espèce ? répéta Harry dans un murmure. Aucune idée.

C'est vrai ça, il n'avait jamais demandé au capitaine de quelle espèce était Taki.

A ce moment là, Hedwige vint se poser sur l'épaule libre d'Harry et tendit la patte. Ce dernier s'empara de la lettre en remerciant sa chouette et il la laissa rejoindre la volière où elle pourrait enfin se reposer après un si long voyage. Puis il ouvrit la lettre et reconnut l'écriture soignée de son père. Le capitaine lui annonçait que tout le monde allait bien à bord, ils avaient pu le rejoindre grâce à Chronos qui leur avaient ouvert un passage. L'Arcadia avait été endommagé mais rien d'irréparable. Et tous avaient hâte de le revoir à Noël.

\- De qui est-ce ? demanda Pansy en voyant le large sourire sur le visage de son camarade.

\- De mon père.

\- James Potter ! S'étonna Théo.

\- James Potter n'est pas mon père, il ne l'a jamais été.

Les autres acquiescèrent. Un homme qui reniait son fils à cause d'une simple répartition et qui en plus demandait le divorce de sa femme sans rien lui laisser, ne méritait pas le nom de père, ni celui de mari.

\- Alors que te dit ton père ? Voulut savoir Draco.

\- Que tout le monde va bien et qu'il a hâte de me voir aux vacances de Noel.

\- J'ai bien peur que cela ne puisse pas être possible, nota une voix derrière eux.

Harry se tendit, il ne l'avait pas entendu, ni senti approcher trop heureux d'avoir des nouvelles de sa famille.

\- Et pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas rentrer chez moi pour les fêtes, directeur ? demanda Harry d'une voix froide, en se retournant.

\- Parce qu'il va y avoir un bal et que tous les champions doivent y participer.

\- Le bal n'est pas inclue dans le contrat qui me lie au tournoi, nota Harry, je me suis renseigné. Je n'ai donc pas l'obligation d'y assister. D'autant que je n'ai jamais voulu participer à ce tournoi à l'origine, on m'y a inscrit de force.

Dumbledore observa le jeune homme avec circonspection. Harry affirmait depuis le début ne pas vouloir participer à ce tournoi et il n'avait pas passé la ligne d'âge qu'il avait placé autour de la coupe. Donc il n'avait aucune raison de lui interdire de rentrer chez lui pour les vacances. Ce qui le gênait dans ses plans, lui qui voulait se servir du jeune homme comme d'un trophée à montrer aux autres directeurs.

\- Très bien, tu pourras rentrer chez toi, mais après le bal.

\- Vous ne m'avez pas très bien compris, directeur. Je pars en même temps que les autres élèves. Il faudra trouver un autre moyen pour vous vanter auprès des autres directeurs, annonça Harry avec un sourire froid.

Dumbledore se tendit face à cette accusation mais il ne répliqua rien et rejoignit la table des professeurs.

\- Le provoquer comme ça n'est pas une bonne idée, nota Blaise.

\- Ce n'est pas de la provocation, répondit Harry en caressant l'oiseau noir toujours sur son épaule, c'est la vérité.

Mais malgré la reddition de Dumbledore, Harry pouvait toujours sentir son regard sur lui. Blaise avait raison, il allait devoir se montrer prudent, il ne voulait pas que le vieil homme se doute de ce qui allait lui tomber dessus. Du moins pas tout de suite.

X

Lily était en train de faire la vaisselle lorsqu'elle avait vu Hedwige repartir de la grotte suivie par l'étrange oiseau noir du capitaine. Son regard se posa ensuite sur la lettre d'Harry qui était toujours sur la table. Elle ne pouvait pas ignorer le fait que les pirates étaient également la famille d'Harry. Même si une part d'elle les détestait pour emmener son enfant loin d'elle. Sa part la plus rationnelle la rappelait qu'en faite c'était elle qui leur prenait un enfant.

Avec un léger soupir, elle essuya ses mains sur un torchon et attrapa un gilet qui était posé sur le dossier de l'une des chaises de la cuisine, puis elle sortit, prenant le petit sentier pour rejoindre la grotte. Elle devait parler au capitaine.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à l'entrée de la grotte, elle s'arrêta en voyant l'un des pirates installé sur un rocher, une canne à pêche à la main. Yattaran, qui avait voulu profiter d'un de ses rares moments de repos, leva les yeux de l'eau en entendant quelqu'un approcher. Il fut surpris de voir la mère d'Harry qui semblait hésiter. Lily voyant bien que le corsaire n'était pas menaçant reprit de l'assurance et se redressa légèrement.

\- Je souhaite parler au capitaine.

Yattaran l'observa pendant quelques secondes, puis il acquiesça en lâchant sa canne.

\- De toute façon, j'arrive à rien attraper, grommela Yattaran en se levant. Venez ! Je vous emmène voir le capitaine.

Lily suivit Yattaran à l'intérieur de la grotte, soulagée lorsqu'elle ne sentit plus le vent froid la transpercer. Le pirate la guida vers une table entourée de pirates qui discutaient autour de papier.

\- Capitaine, appela Yattaran attirant l'attention des pirates sur lui.

Lily put alors voir le corsaire debout au bout de la table, les deux mains appuyées sur celle-ci et qui la vrillait du regard. Le corsaire congédia alors ses hommes et alors que Lily s'avançait vers la table, elle se figea de stupeur en voyant l'énorme lion qui se tenait près du capitaine. Voyant son hésitation le corsaire se tourna à son tour vers le fauve.

\- Va faire ce que je t'ai demandé, ordonna le capitaine.

Le fauve acquiesça et se transforma en nuage de matière noir pour retourner dans le vaisseau et continuer les réparations. Harlock, lui, continuait d'observer la jeune femme. Puis il se redressa.

\- Allons dans ma tente, nous y serons plus tranquille pour discuter.

Lily le suivit et accepta le siège qu'il lui proposait.

\- J'ai parlé avec Harry, annonça de but en blanc la jeune femme.

\- Oui, il me l'a dit, indiqua le corsaire en désignant la lettre qu'Harry lui avait envoyé et qui était posée sur la table.

\- Ne me prenez pas mon fils, Capitaine, demanda alors Lily dans un sanglot, encore chamboulée par tout ce qui s'était passé ces dernier temps.

\- Ca n'est pas mon intention, répondit le corsaire, c'est à Harry de faire se choix et peu importe le choix qu'il fait je le respecterais.

\- Même s'il souhaite rester ici ? demanda Lily avec surprise.

Lily vit alors une étincelle de douleur et de tristesse dans le regard. Puis le capitaine prit place dans un fauteuil en face de celui de Lily.

\- Si Harry souhaite rester ici, alors je resterais également.

Cette réponse surpris la jeune femme.

\- Mais votre vaisseau, votre équipage, bafouilla-t-elle sans comprendre.

Harlock s'affala alors dans son fauteuil et eut un léger sourire triste.

\- Je commence à me faire vieux, c'est pourquoi j'ai apprit à Yama tous ce que je savais. Je sais qu'avec l'aide de mes hommes, il pourra parfaitement me remplacer à la tête de l'Arcadia.

La sorcière comprit alors toute l'ampleur de l'affection que le capitaine vouait à son fils. Il l'aimait au point de tout abandonner pour lui. Pourrait-elle en faire autant ?

Elle hésita un instant avant de questionner le capitaine sur la vie d'Harry à bord de l'Arcadia. Ce denier répondant bien volontiers, tout en laissant de coté certain moment où Harry avait un peu trop jouer avec le feu. Il ne voulait pas que la jeune femme s'inquiète à cause des pouvoir de son fils.

Ils discutèrent ainsi pendant le restant de l'après-midi et Lily découvrait une autre facette de son fils et en même temps elle apprenait à connaitre cet homme que son fils aimait tellement.

Finalement, Lily s'apercevant de l'heure avancée qu'il était décida de prendre congé. Le capitaine la raccompagna à l'entrée de la grotte et une fois là, Lily s'arrêta et fit face au corsaire.

\- Je vous remercie de m'avoir consacré du temps Capitaine.

Ce dernier acquiesça doucement, alors que Lily se mordilla les lèvres, hésitantes.

\- Harry participe à un tournoi, il vous en a parlé ?

\- Oui, un tournoi dangereux d'après ce que j'ai compris.

Lily acquiesça. Elle non plus cela ne lui plaisait pas mais comme Dumbledore lui avait dit lorsqu'elle avait demandé des explications, maintenant Harry ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière.

\- Ils permettent aux parents des champions de venir leur rendre visite à Poudlard. Est-ce que vous voudriez venir ?

Harlock l'observa, surpris, dans un premier temps, puis il eut un léger sourire.

\- J'en serais ravi, fit le corsaire, une lueur de joie brillant dans son regard.

Lily acquiesça doucement et lui annonça qu'elle viendrait le chercher le lendemain. Harlock acquiesça et la laissa partir avec un léger sourire. Si Harry décidait de rester ici, il se pourrait qu'il trouve une motivation pour s'adapter à ce monde, autre que son fils.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Lorsqu'Harry se présenta dans la grande salle ce matin là, il avait une boule au ventre, comme si quelque chose allait arriver aujourd'hui. Mais il n'arrivait pas à dire si c'était en bien ou en mal. Il s'installa à la table des Serpentards et observa les plats devant lui, se demandant vaguement si son estomac noué par l'appréhension, supporterait son petit déjeuner.

\- C'est aujourd'hui que ta mère vient te rendre visite, non ? demanda Draco, sortant Harry de ses pensés.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est aujourd'hui que les familles viennent rendre visite aux champions.

C'est vrai, il avait complètement oublié ce détail. C'était peut être pour ça qu'il appréhendait. Après tout la dernière fois qu'il avait vu sa mère, la rencontre ne s'était pas terminée dans la joie.

\- Ca n'a pas l'air de te faire plaisir, nota Blaise.

\- Disons que la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu, la rencontre ne s'est pas terminée aussi bien que je l'avais espéré.

A ce moment-là, Harry remarqua que Krum et Fleur se levait pour rejoindre la petite salle derrière la table des professeurs. Il se leva à son tour et longea la table des Serpentards. Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle, il ne vit pas tout de suite sa mère, il trouva d'abord Cédric et ses parents puis la famille de Krum et celle de Fleur. Finalement dans le coin le plus éloigné de l'entrée, il aperçut sa mère l'attendre. Il s'avança vers elle sans remarquer qu'elle était accompagnée, son esprit tellement prit par son appréhension qu'il ne nota même pas la présence d'un porteur d'âme.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il arriva à deux mètres de sa mère, qu'il s'aperçut de l'homme auparavant caché par une vitrine. Il se figea alors comprenant finalement d'où lui venait son appréhension et comprenant aussi que c'était une bonne chose.

\- Papa.

Le souffle qui lui échappa fit légèrement sourire le capitaine et avant qu'Harlock n'ait pu faire un geste en direction de son fils, il se retrouva pris dans une étreinte d'acier, son fils blotti contre lui, le visage enfoui dans sa cape. Il pouvait le sentir trembler alors qu'Harry pleurait de joie. Il entoura le jeune homme de ses bras et le serra contre lui, lui laissant le temps de se calmer.

\- Tout va bien, mon grand, rassura Harlock d'une voix douce.

Au bout d'un petit quart d'heure, Harry se calma finalement et s'écarta de son père.

\- Vous êtes bien installés dans la grotte ? demanda le jeune homme.

\- Oui.

\- Et tous le monde va bien ? Le vaisseau ?

Harlock tiqua à la deuxième partie de la question.

\- L'équipage va bien, même si le voyage jusqu'ici a été mouvementé. En ce qui concerne le vaisseau par contre… il va nous falloir encore quelque mois de réparation.

Harry pâlit à cette remarque.

\- Et oncle Toshiro ?

Harlock haussa un sourcil surpris par le titre que son vieil ami avait reçu. Harry ne l'avait jamais utilisé en sa présence.

\- Il va bien, même si il est furieux de l'état du vaisseau. Pour le moment, Nox s'occupe de réparer la coque et les parois endommagées. Une fois qu'il aura fini on pourra correctement évaluer les dégâts.

\- Je rentre pour Noël, annonça Harry, je vous aiderais à ce moment là.

Harlock acquiesça avec un léger sourire, puis il s'écarta et Harry remarqua avec une certaine honte, qu'il avait complément oublié sa mère. Il s'avança alors vers elle avant de l'étreindre à son tour.

\- Excuse-moi, murmura Harry.

\- Ca n'est rien, mon grand. Ca fait longtemps que tu n'as pas vu ton père, c'est normal.

\- Longtemps ? demanda alors Harlock en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Mon âme m'a été prise par un rituel et enfermé dans le corps d'un garçon de sept an. Ça fait sept ans que je suis la, papa.

Il vit alors le regard du capitaine s'assombrir de rage à l'idée que son fils ai passé 7 ans dans ce monde.

\- Ceux qui ont fait ça…, gronda le capitaine d'une voix sourde.

\- Ceux qui ont fait ça le payeront, mais c'est mon combat, annonça Harry d'une voix ferme.

Harlock acquiesça et se détendit légèrement.

\- Tu as vu le château de l'extérieur ? demanda alors Harry.

Le corsaire acquiesça doucement.

\- Il est immense, je comprends pourquoi tu étais si à l'aise à bord de l'Arcadia les premiers mois. Alors que la plupart des nouveaux venus se perdent ou bien se fatiguent vite.

\- Oui, après Poudlard, l'Arcadia semble être une vraie partie de plaisir, s'amusa Harry. Je te fais visiter ?

Harlock acquiesça doucement. Harry les guida alors à l'extérieur de la salle, saluant Cédric en passant devant lui, alors que ce dernier observait avec une légère crainte le pirate.

Harry lui fit faire le tour du château, qui lui prit une grande partie de la journée, puis il rejoignit la bibliothèque où il savait qu'il allait trouver ses amis.

Ce fut Luna qui le repéra la première, elle avait toujours su quand Harry était près d'eux. Il vit la jeune fille observer l'homme qui les accompagnait avec surprise, mais sans crainte. Luna n'était pas du genre à juger les autres sur leurs apparences. Puis, Draco le vit en s'apercevant que Luna avait arrêté d'écrire. Il sursauta en apercevant l'homme qui accompagnait Lily, les autres remarquant à ce moment là, la présence de leur camarade. Harry s'avança alors :

\- Vous connaissez déjà ma mère. Alors je vous présente mon père, le Capitaine Harlock. Papa, ce sont mes amis : Luna, Hermione, Pansy, Draco, Théo, Blaise et Neville.

Le corsaire les salua d'un simple signe de la tête. Luna fut la seule à se lever pour saluer correctement le pirate. Elle s'avança jusqu'à lui et lui tendit la main.

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Luna Lovegood, heureuse de vous rencontrer.

Le corsaire l'observa un instant, puis, il eut un micro sourire et prit la main de Luna dans la sienne.

\- Moi de même, répondit le pirate.

Rapidement, les autres se déridèrent un peu, même s'ils restèrent un peu intimidés. Le capitaine, lui observa son fils interagir avec ses amis et sa mère et il se demanda alors s'il pouvait vraiment lui demander de quitter tout ça. Après tout, la seule vie qu'il avait à lui offrir était une vie de pirate.

\- Ne pense pas à ça, ordonna Harry d'une voix calme.

Les autres se turent alors, observant leur ami avec surprise.

\- Je sais à quoi tu penses et tu ne devrais pas.

\- Tu as passé sept ans ici…

\- Et j'ai passé beaucoup plus de temps avec toi et notre famille.

\- Harry ? De quoi vous parlez ? demanda Hermione.

Le regard d'Harry s'assombrit, il n'avait pas encore parlé à ses amis de son départ. Il s'installa donc sur une chaise alors que sa mère prenait celle d'à coté et que son père s'appuya contre les étagères.

\- J'ai été la victime d'un rituel de transfert d'âme, annonça Harry.

Personne autour de la table ne manifesta de surprise et cela n'étonna pas Harry, Draco avait du leur dire.

\- Mais ma place, ma vraie place n'est pas ici, elle est auprès de mon père.

\- Tu veux dire qu'il vient d'un autre monde ? demanda Théo.

\- Oui.

\- Et tu vas y retourner ? demanda Pansy.

\- Ma place n'est pas dans ce monde. Croyez-le ou non mais j'ai d'énormes responsabilités dans mon monde. Et surtout j'y ai ma famille.

\- Tu as aussi une famille ici, répliqua Draco, et des amis. Tu as autant ta place…

\- Non ! L'interrompis Harry. Les Sorciers…

Draco se figea en entendant le ton sur lequel il avait dit les derniers mots. Il y avait tellement de rage.

Mais une main posé sur son épaules calma le jeune homme, il jeta un regard de gratitude à son père avant de faire face à nouveau à ses amis. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de reprendre son discours.

\- Les sorciers ne sont pas tous digne de ma confiance. En faite, dans ce monde je ne peux me fier qu'à vous, à ma mère, Remus et peut être aux jumeaux Weasleys aussi. Les sorciers sont tous imbu de pouvoir, les dirigeants de ce monde sont comme les miens, corrompus et avides. Je ne peux plus vivre sereinement dans le monde des sorciers. Les sept dernières années n'ont été vivable que grâce à vous et à votre amitié. Mais je ne peux pas y passer le restant de mes jours.

Puis il se tourna vers son père.

\- J'ai pris ma décision, lorsque j'en aurais fini avec ce monde, je repartirais avec l'Arcadia, et je ne changerais pas d'avis.

Le corsaire acquiesça doucement, puis il jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers Lily. Cette dernière avait pali en entendant le discours de son fils, mais elle n'avait rien dit. Harry voyant cela se leva et s'approcha de sa mère pour s'accroupir devant elle.

\- Je suis désolé, maman, mais je ne peux pas rester.

\- Oui, je sais tu as ta famille, souffla le rousse.

\- Oui, mais pas seulement ça.

\- Tu disais que tu avais des responsabilités, nota Hermione, mais de quel genre.

Harry hésita un instant peu sure que ses amis comprennent vraiment son rôle de fils de la magie et de prince des porteurs d'âmes.

\- Dit leur, fit le Capitaine, sinon ils ne comprendront pas.

Harry acquiesça doucement et il parla alors des dragons, du pacte qu'il avait passé avec l'un d'entre eux, des responsabilités qu'il avait accepté d'endosser. Il leur parla aussi de Magia et de la Cité, de ses cascades et de ses forêts luxuriantes. Puis il leur parla de sa venue dans ce monde et des conséquences que cela avait eues sur ses pouvoirs, même si Fëanor se réveillait peu à peu.

Puis le regard d'Harry se posa sur Draco et se dernier avait l'air hésitant.

\- Je te l'ai dit depuis le début, non. Tu ne peux pas comprendre, remarqua Harry avec un léger sourire triste.

\- Comprends-nous, Harry, c'est difficile à accepter, nota Blaise. Pour nous les dragons sont des reptiles qui crachent du feu et qui détruisent tout ce qu'ils voient.

\- Vous changerez d'avis lorsque vous verrez Fëanor, assura Harry avec un sourire confiant.

Puis, il fut l'heure pour les parents de repartir, Harry les raccompagna à la grille. Sa mère l'attira alors dans une étreinte.

\- Soit prudent, d'accord ? On se reverra pour ta première tache.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ça va aller. J'en ai vu d'autre à bord de l'Arcadia.

Lily acquiesça doucement et s'écarta laissant la place au corsaire. Harlock l'attira à son tour dans ses bras.

\- Peu importe les choix que tu fais, tant que tu restes fidèle à tes principes, je serais à tes cotés.

Harry acquiesça doucement, puis il s'écarta.

\- Passe le bonjour à tout le monde de ma part.

Harlock approuva d'un signe de tête puis il fit demi-tour, suivant Lily en-dehors des terres de Poudlard. Harry les observant s'éloigner avec un léger sourire, jusqu'à ce que ça mère transplane avec son père. La visite de son père lui avait fait du bien. Elle lui avait redonné courage et espoir.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Lorsqu'Harry rejoignit ses amis à la bibliothèque après avoir accompagné ses parents jusqu'à la grille, il les trouva bien silencieux.

\- Eh bien, quel calme, nota Harry avec amusement en reprenant le siège qu'il avait quitté un peu plus tôt.

\- Je croix que c'est ton père qui a jeté un froid, répondit Luna avec un léger sourire.

Cette remarqua fit rire doucement le jeune sorcier.

\- Oui, c'est toujours l'impression qu'il donne de prime abord. Mais il n'est pas aussi mauvais qu'on le pense.

\- Et tu dis qu'il est capitaine ? Il est dans la marine ? demanda Hermione, la première à avoir recouvré ses esprits.

\- Pas exactement, Mon père est le capitaine de l'Arcadia et l'Arcadia est un vaisseau pirate.

\- Ton père est un pirate, fit Théo.

-Il suffit de le regarder pour voir qu'il n'est qu'un bon a rien ivrogne qui ne peut gagner sa vie qu'en volant les autres, ricana une voix derrière Harry.

Voix qui émit un glapissement lorsque son propriétaire fut soulevé par une force invisible qui l'étranglait lentement.

\- Même en un millier de vie, Weasley, tu n'arriverais jamais à la cheville du Capitaine. C'est peut être un pirate, mais c'est un homme d'honneur qui tient ses engagements et qui ne trahit pas ses alliés. C'est un homme droit et mon capitaine. Et c'est pourquoi je ne permettrais à personne de l'insulter, fit Harry d'une voix glaciale.

Il se leva alors et même ses amis furent parcouru d'un frisson de peur en croisant son regard. Lorsqu'il plongea son regard dans celui de Ronald, ce dernier pâlit, malgré la rougeur de son visage due au manque d'oxygène. Harry l'observa un instant puis il lâcha la pression et le rouquin s'affala à terre, hoquetant et toussant pour reprendre son souffle.

\- Disparait de ma vue, ordonna Harry dans un murmure effrayant, et ne te permet plus d'insulter ma famille. Sinon la prochaine fois, je ne serais pas aussi généreux.

Weasley ne demanda pas son reste et déguerpit aussitôt. Harry reprit alors place sur son siège et aussitôt son attitude se fit moins froide.

\- Harry ? demanda prudemment Draco.

\- Hum ?

\- Est-ce que tu as déjà tué quelqu'un ?

Harry plongea son regard dans celui du blond et ce dernier eux vraiment l'impression d'avoir son âme mise à nue. Puis, Harry passa son regard sur ses autres amis.

\- Oui, répondit finalement le jeune homme, mais uniquement dans les cas de légitime défense ou pour protéger ma famille. Je ne m'attaque pas aux innocents ni aux hommes désarmés. Uniquement aux soldats qui cherchent à faire du mal à l'Arcadia, son capitaine ou son équipage.

Harry eut alors un léger rire en voyant l'air ahuri de ses amis.

\- Je sais que c'est difficile pour vous, mais je n'ai pas changé, vous venez juste de découvrir une autre facette de l'être que je suis.

\- Ca fait quand même beaucoup d'un coup, nota Blaise.

\- Oui, j'imagine, soupira le jeune homme.

Puis, il se leva.

\- Où tu vas ? demanda alors Neville.

\- Je sors faire un tour, vous avez besoin de temps pour digérer tout ça et accepter ce que je suis.

\- Et si on ne l'accepte pas ? demanda Draco sans oser le regarder.

\- Alors c'est que j'aurais commis une erreur en t'acceptant parmi mes amis.

Suite à cette affirmation, Draco leva les yeux, osant enfin braver le regard de son camarade et il ne vit rien d'autre que de la tristesse et de la résolution.

\- Tu vas partir, murmura alors Draco.

\- C'est vrai, mais ça ne veux pas dire pour autant que vous n'aurez pas compté pour moi. Tu es mon ami Draco et tu le resteras, quoi qu'il arrive. Enfin sauf si je deviens amnésique ou si tu t'attaques à ma famille, rajouta après coup le jeune homme.

Draco acquiesça alors doucement et baissa de nouveau la tête, incertain. Harry adressa un dernier sourire à ses amis avant de quitter la bibliothèque.

Il vagabonda dans les couloirs du château un long moment, laissant son esprit dériver. Est-ce que ses amis allaient accepter cette part de lui ? Pas qu'il en avait honte, bien au contraire. Il était fier d'être un pirate aux ordres du capitaine Harlock, fier de faire tout ce qui était possible pour protéger sa famille, même si pour cela il devait tuer. Pas qu'il soit fier de prendre des vies, mais si c'était là le seul moyen de protéger les siens alors il le ferait sans remord.

Et si ses amis ne l'acceptaient pas ? Il aurait bien aimé rentrer auprès de l'Arcadia, mais avec ce foutu tournoi, il était obligé de participer aux épreuves. Il n'était pas sur que sa mère approuve son départ de l'école et il ne voulait pas risquer l'une des colères de sa mère.

Ce fut son instinct qui lui ordonna de s'arrêter et il fit bien car à quelques mètres de lui se tenait leur nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. L'homme l'observait avec son œil magique et il semblait l'évaluer. Harry ne se démonta pas et reprit sa route.

\- Evans, appela le professeur Maugrey lorsqu'Harry fut à sa hauteur, pourrais-je te dire un mot ?

\- De quoi voulez-vous parler professeur ? demanda le jeune Serpentard d'une voix froide.

\- Pas ici, allons dans mon bureau, nous y serons plus tranquille, bougonna le vieil homme en faisant demi-tour.

Mais la réaction d'Harry fut différente de celle à laquelle il s'attendait, le jeune homme eut un rire froid.

\- Je ne suis pas stupide, professeur. Je suis un Serpentard et vous un ancien auror légèrement paranoïaque. Je ne m'enfermerais pas dans une pièce, seul avec vous.

Maugrey l'observa un instant, puis comprenant qu'il ne pourrait pas faire changer le jeune homme d'avis, il s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte et l'observa avec son œil magique.

\- Tu es doué, Evans. Rare sont ceux qui peuvent résister à l'impérium aussi facilement lorsqu'ils y sont confronté pour la première fois.

Harry se souvenait parfaitement de ce cours, il avait eu lieux la semaine dernière. Lorsque Fol œil avait voulu lui jeter l'impérium, Harry s'en était débarrassé d'une seule pensée et il avait baillé longuement.

\- Je ne laisse personne se dresser en travers de ma volonté, répondit Harry avec un léger sourire confiant. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser professeur, mais je dois y aller.

Puis, il reprit son chemin sous le regard encore plus soupçonneux de Fol œil. Il faut dire qu'Harry avait fait forte impression en réalisant les sortilèges les plus complexes avec une facilité déconcertante. Sa dernière déclaration était un message pour le mangemort dissimulé. Il n'était pas un adversaire à prendre à la légère.

Finalement, lorsque l'heure du diner arriva, Harry prit la direction de la salle commune. Il n'avait pas un grand appétit et malgré la visite de son père, il sentait une boule lui peser sur l'estomac à cause de la dernière discussion avec ses amis.

Il se souvenait encore de la première année qu'il avait passé dans ce monde, persuadé de trouver rapidement un moyen de rentrer, il avait refusé de se lier avec quiconque, même avec Lily. Mais la jeune femme avait été plus têtue que lui et plus le temps passait plus il prenait conscience qu'il allait rester surement plusieurs années. Il avait donc fini par accepter l'affection de sa mère et par lui offrir la sienne. Puis il était entré à Poudlard et de nouveau les gens s'étaient approchés de lui avec une seul idée en tête devenir l'ami du Survivant. Alors une fois encore, Harry avait pensé se lier avec personne et une fois de plus, il avait trouvé parmi les élèves des personnes bornées, qui étaient devenues ses amis. Des amis qu'il savait qu'il allait devoir quitter un jour.

Harry savait que ses amis voudraient qu'il reste, mais il ne pourrait plus jamais vivre dans le monde des sorciers, pas après ce qu'il avait vécu dans son propre monde. Pas après le cristal noir et les mille ans enfermé dans la peur, la douleur, la haine et les ténèbres.

Le jeune homme s'installa dans le fauteuil près de la cheminée et plongea son regard dans les flammes, trouvant en elles un apaisement bienvenu.

\- Harry !

Ce fut un cri qui le sortit de ses pensées, Pansy s'avançait vers lui avec une mine inquiète et portant des sandwichs dans ses bras.

\- On ne t'a pas vu au repas, on commençait à s'inquiéter, lâcha la jeune femme en posant d'autorité les sandwichs sur le genou de son camarades.

\- C'est gentil, Pansy mais je n'ai pas très faim.

\- Il faut que tu manges, tu ne manges déjà pas beaucoup, bougonna la jeune fille.

Harry lui offrit alors un léger sourire avant d'observer ses amis s'asseoir autour de lui.

\- Laisse-le, Pansy, ordonna Draco, s'il n'a pas faim, on ne va pas le forcer.

Harry eut un sourire lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Draco, ses amis avaient prit leur décision.

\- Je ne voudrais pas casser l'ambiance, fit doucement Théo, mais quand comptes-tu partir ?

\- Pas maintenant, rassura Harry, j'ai … des affaires à régler dans ce monde et je dois m'assurer que Voldemort ne sera plus une menace pour vous. Je ne partirais probablement pas avant la fin de l'année.

\- Et après, tu pourras revenir ? demanda Pansy.

Harry baissa son regard sur les sandwiches toujours sur ses genoux, puis d'un mouvement de la main, il leur jeta un sort de conservation avant de les envoyer sur la table la plus proche d'un fin mouvement du poignet.

\- Non, répondit-il finalement. J'ai pu venir ici à cause d'un rituel ancien et très compliqué et l'Arcadia et mon père ont pu me rejoindre parce que j'étais dans ce monde. Mais y revenir une fois que nous serons partis… ça ne sera pas possible.

Un long silence s'installa parmi le groupe de Serpentard et finalement Harry s'affala dans son fauteuil, comme il avait vu son père le faire tant de fois sur le pont de l'Arcadia.

\- Profitons de l'instant présent, murmura Harry, car on ignore de quoi sera fait demain.

Les Serpentards échangèrent un regard et ils se mirent d'accord, si Harry devait partir alors il partirait avec les meilleurs souvenirs qu'il pouvait avoir d'eux.

Et finalement, Théo interrogea le jeune pirate sur sa vie à bord de l'Arcadia et Harry se fit une joie de répondre à leurs questions et d'ailleurs la première question de Pansy concerna ses habitudes alimentaires à bord du vaisseau.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

Finalement, le jour de la première tache arriva. Harry rejoignit les autres champions dans la tente et observa avec calme M Croupton tenir un sac.

Il savait ce qu'il contenait, malgré le fait qu'Hagrid ne lui ait rien montré. Le faux Maugrey ne devait pas autant le sous estimer que celui de son monde, s'il n'avait pas convaincu Hagrid de lui montrer les dragons. Il avait également pensé à prévenir Cédric suffisamment tôt pour qu'il puisse se préparer.

Ainsi personne à l'intérieur de la tente ne fut surpris lorsqu'ils tirèrent des petites figurines de dragons. Harry eut un sourire en voyant son Magyar à pointe, ronronner doucement dans sa main et se rouler en boule avant de s'endormir, alors que les autres dragons crachaient des flammes et mordaient les doigts de leur champion. Voyant que Cédric se débattait avec le sien, Harry s'approcha et fit glisser un doigt le long du dos du vert gallois, usant d'un peu de sa magie. Ce dernier se roula à son tour en boule sous le regard surpris de Cédric.

\- Garde le bien au chaud et il devrait rester calme, recommanda Harry.

Cédric acquiesça et alla l'emmitoufler dans la cape qu'il avait prise pour venir.

\- Il ne va pas la bruler, s'inquiéta Cédric.

\- Ca dépend, répondit Harry.

\- De quoi ?

\- De si ton dragon ronfle ou pas, répondit le jeune homme avec sérieux, avant d'éclater de rire devant la tête de Cédric.

Cédric voulut répliquer, mais déjà le premier coup de sifflet retentissait et il dut se rendre dans l'arène. Harry l'écouta entrer dans l'arène et faire face à son dragon. Il espérait que les choses ne se passeraient pas différemment de ce qui s'était passé dans son monde. Par chance tout sembla bien se passer pour Cédric et rapidement ce fut au tour de Fleur et de Krum.

Puis, Harry entendit le coup de sifflet qui annonçait le départ de son épreuve. Il s'avança dans le tunnel et entra dans l'arène et comme la fois précédente, il utilisa un sortilège d'attraction sur un balai, celui de Draco en l'occurrence. Puis il décolla.

La course poursuite entre lui et le Magyar commença alors entre les tours de Poudlard. Il venait d'esquiver un coup de patte lorsque le pire se produisit. La queue dissimulée jusqu'alors par l'une des ailes, le frappa de plein fouet, il fut alors projeté d'une vingtaine de mètres en l'air avant de commencer une chute vertigineuse de plus d'une centaine de mètres juste au-dessus du lac noir.

Dans les tribunes se fut la panique, parce que le jeune homme était bien trop loin des sorciers pour qu'un quelconque sortilège puisse l'atteindre et ralentir voir stopper sa chute.

Dans la tribune des familles, Lily était debout et observait avec horreur son fils chuter vers la mort. Harlock, qui l'avait accompagné, leva la main pour dégrafer sa cape, près à invoquer Aeglos au moindre signe d'Harry. Mais le jeune homme ne lui fit aucun signe et le corsaire sentit la panique commencer à grimper dans son cœur. Il savait que ce tournoi était le combat de son enfant et il respectait suffisamment Harry pour le laisser livrer bataille seul, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'avoir des sueurs froides en le voyant s'approcher de plus en plus de l'eau. Et au fond de lui il entendit résonner le rugissement désespéré de son dragon.

Harry tombait en chute libre encore un peu sonné par le coup de queue. Par chance ce dernier l'avait juste effleuré, c'était le balai qui avait prit le plus gros de l'attaque. C'était quand même un monde que lui, le porteur de Fëanor, ne puisse rien faire pour ralentir sa chute. Le jeune homme se demanda alors ce qu'il adviendrait de l'âme du dragon s'il venait à mourir. Puis, il pensa à sa famille et à son père, il savait que sa mort risquerait de briser le corsaire, lui qui avait déjà tant perdu.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'il entendit le rugissement d'Aeglos résonner en lui. A cet instant, Harry sentit une vague de chaleur déferler en lui alors que résonnait le propre rugissement de Fëanor.

Lily sentit son cœur s'arrêter en voyant son fils s'approcher de la surface du lac à grande vitesse, jusqu'à ce qu'une gerbe d'eau ne s'élève dans les airs. Et lorsqu'elle retomba, tous purent voir le jeune champion, indemne, flottant au dessus de l'eau. Lily reprit alors son souffle et jeta un regard en direction du corsaire qui l'avait accompagné. L'homme avait simplement ramassé sa cape et était en train de la remettre.

\- Vous le saviez ? Chuchota Lily sur un ton accusateur.

\- Lorsqu'Harry a été emmener dans ce monde de force, il a perdu beaucoup de ses pouvoirs. Je savais qu'il pouvait voler mais j'ignorais s'il en avait encore le pouvoir.

\- Vous vous teniez prêt à intervenir ? demanda Lily en jetant un coup d'œil sur la cape que le capitaine avait enlevé en voyant leur fils chuter.

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait dès que vous l'avez vu tomber ? demanda la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Parce que j'ai confiance en lui, répondit Harlock.

Harry avait senti le réveil de son dragon et avait aussitôt mobilisé les pouvoirs de celui-ci pour arrêter sa chute. Il perçut la présence rassurante de son dragon et cela le rassura, le sommeil du dragon commençait à l'inquiéter.

Mais maintenant, il était en pleine possession de ses moyens et ceux qui l'avaient amené ici, allaient comprendre leur erreur. Mais d'abord, il avait une dragonne à apprivoiser.

Il leva les yeux et observa le Magyar voler en cercle au dessus du lac. Harry ne voulait pas la blesser, juste la neutraliser suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il puisse prendre l'œuf. Il y avait trois solutions qui s'offraient à lui, le château, le lac ou la forêt. Le château était à exclure, si le dragon venait à frapper l'une des tours, non seulement il risquait d'y avoir des dégâts au château mais en plus ça risquait de la tuer. Quand au lac, Harry avait peur qu'elle ne se noie si elle venait à percuter la surface de plein fouet et à être assommée.

Donc il ne lui restait plus que la forêt, s'il arrivait à la semer suffisamment longtemps, il pourrait prendre l'œuf sans qu'aucun mal ne lui soit fait. Encore fallait-il qu'il réussisse à la convaincre de s'éloigner de ses œufs. Quelle dommage que les dragons terriens ne reconnaisse plus les Grand Dragon, ni leur autorité, sinon ça aurait été un jeu d'enfant.

_\- Soit prudent, fils, résonna la voix du capitaine dans son esprit._

_\- Tu me connais, papa, répondit Harry avec un léger sourire._

_\- Justement._

Harry eut un léger ricanement et s'élança vers le dragon, sans ralentir, il l'effleura esquivant le coup de queue et le jet de flammes. Puis il piqua vers le sol se redressant bien avant de le toucher pour que la dragonne puisse redresser sans risque elle aussi. Puis il fonça à toute vitesse vers la forêt. Il la survola un instant jusqu'à trouver ce qu'il cherchait, une clairière suffisamment grande pour que la dragonne puisse s'y engouffrer à sa suite.

Harry eut un sourire puis s'assurant que la dragonne le suivait toujours, il s'enfonça entre les arbres, ralentissant pour s'assurer que la dragonne ne le perdrait pas de vue. Ce fut en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaules une nouvelle fois qu'il la vit ouvrir grande sa gueule. En quelques secondes, Harry traça une rune dans l'air que la dragonne avala et lorsqu'elle voulut de nouveau cracher des flammes, seul un mince filet de fumée s'échappa de sa gueule. Le jeune homme eut un léger rire en voyant la tête de la dragonne avant d'accélérer en voyant celle-ci s'élancer vers lui furieuse. La rune ne durerait pas éternellement juste une petite heure, le temps de finir cette épreuve et que les dresseurs l'endorme pour le voyage de retour.

Le jeune homme continua d'avancer dans la forêt encore quelques minutes, esquivant les arbres et les branches, puis jugeant qu'il avait assez enfoncé la dragonne dans la forêt, il profita d'un trou dans les feuillages pour s'échapper faisant rugir de rage son adversaire. Harry fonça alors vers l'arène le plus rapidement possible et il atterrit près du nid sous les applaudissements des spectateurs. Il s'avança ensuite entre les œufs, faisant attention à n'en casser aucun et repéra rapidement l'œuf d'or dont il s'empara, terminant ainsi son épreuve.

Soulager que ce soit fini, Harry salua les spectateurs et rejoignit la tente de soin où il laissa madame Pomfresh l'examiner.

\- Votre température est un peu élevée, annonça-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oui, mon dragon me préférait saignant, contrairement à celui de Cédric, répondit Harry avec un sourire amusé en jetant un regard à son camarade.

Ce dernier avait une partie du visage et du torse couvert de pommade orange contre les brûlures.

\- On n'a pas tous la capacité de voler, marmonna le jeune Poufsouffle.

Harry eut un léger rire et s'avança vers lui.

\- Une chance pour toi, le vol n'est pas la seule chose que je sois capable de faire.

Il activa alors ses flammes vertes faisant sursauter Cédric, mais aussi les deux autres champions et Mme Pomfresh.

\- Tu trouve que je ne suis pas assez grillé comme ça ? S'inquiéta Cédric.

Harry eut une léger sourire encourageant, mais voyant que ca n'avait pas l'effet escompté, il poussa un soupir et s'écarta. Puis il fit apparaitre une dague dans sa main et avant que Mme Pomfresh ou quiconque n'ait pu réagir il la planta dans sa main, s'attirant des exclamations horrifiées des femmes présentes. Puis il fit disparaitre la lame et activa ses flammes dans l'autre main avant de joindre les deux et lorsqu'il montra la paume de sa main blessée à Cédric ce dernier put alors voir une main intact.

\- Comment …?

\- Mes flammes vertes ne brulent pas, elles guérissent. Alors ? Toujours pas tenté pour essayer ?

Cédric l'observa un instant et il acquiesça faisant sourire Harry qui se mit aussitôt au travail et un petit quart d'heure plus tard, Cédric était debout et observait son reflet dans un miroir, il n'y avait aucune trace de brulure pas même une petite rougeur.

\- Merci, lâcha le Poufsouffle en adressant un sourire à Harry.

\- Je t'en prie, répondit ce dernier avant de sortir de la tente pour voir ses résultats, Cédric et les deux autres champions sur ses talons.

Harry eut un rictus en voyant Karkaroff lui mettre une mauvaise note à l'opposé des autres juges qui avaient, semble-t-il, apprécié sa performance.

Il entendit alors un juron venir de Cédric.

\- Cette espèce de… il m'a mal noté aussi.

\- C'est stratégique, il veut que son champion gagne, répondit Harry.

\- Dumbledore aussi veut que nous gagnions mais lui il a été impartial.

Harry remarqua alors le froncement de sourcils de Krum.

\- Qu'en penses-tu Victor ? demanda Doucement Harry.

Le jeune bulgare l'observa un instant avant de prendre la parole.

\- Le directeur Karkaroff aurait du mieux te noter, je refuse de gagner à cause d'une tricherie.

Harry gloussa à cette remarque s'attirant les regards surpris des autres.

\- Alors tu es mal parti Victor et nous aussi car on a tous triché pour cette première épreuve. Nous savions tous ce que nous trouverions en face de nous aujourd'hui.

\- Tu es … étrange, nota doucement Fleur.

Harry éclata de rire à cette remarque, puis il s'éloigna pour rejoindre le château. Il s'était éloigné de quelques mètres lorsqu'il adressa un regard à Fleur par-dessus son épaule.

\- Si tu veux des réponses, peut être que tu devrais un peu plus écouter la vélane qui est en toi et un peu moins la sorcière.

Puis, il s'éloigna, vite rattrapé par ses amis qui le harcelèrent de questions sur ses nouveaux pouvoirs. Ils le félicitèrent pour son épreuve et crièrent contre l'injustice des notes de Karkaroff.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

Finalement, les vacances de Noël arrivèrent à la plus grande joie des élèves et d'Harry en particulier. Il avait hâte de retrouver sa famille. Il attendait de pouvoir monter dans l'une des calèches, lorsqu'il sentit un regard sur lui, levant les yeux vers les escaliers, Harry remarqua le professeur Dumbledore qui l'observait avec un froncement de sourcils. Le vieil homme n'avait pas arrêté de l'observer depuis qu'Harry avait dit qu'il rentrerait pour les fêtes, cela devait sans doute contrecarrer ses plans. Dommage pour lui.

Puis vint son tour et celui de ses amis d'embarquer dans une calèche. Harry trépignait d'impatience et seul ses amis qui voulaient profiter de leur voyage ensemble, l'avaient empêché d'utiliser ses pouvoirs et de voler vers sa maison.

\- Et toi, Harry, demanda soudainement Draco, sortant le jeune homme de ses pensées. Tu penses avoir quoi pour Noël ?

\- Moi ? Ma famille, répondit Harry avec un léger sourire rêveur.

\- C'n'est pas un cadeau, ça, bougonna Blaise.

\- Ca dépend de la famille, répondit Hermione. Mais c'est vrai que les sangs purs ne doivent pas avoir une famille facile.

\- Ma famille va faire un bal cette année pour Noël, râla Draco, obliger d'être impeccable à chaque seconde passée au manoir.

\- Moi c'est pareil, acquiesça Blaise.

Harry eut un léger sourire.

\- C'est dans ces moments là que j'apprécie le faite de ne plus être le fils Potter. Avec Maman, ça n'est pas aussi guindée, on s'installe devant le cheminée pour manger et après on se regarde un vieux film.

\- Film ? murmura Théo en direction d'Hermione.

La jeune femme lui donna une explication rapide.

\- Et avec ton père ? demanda Pansy avec curiosité.

Harry fronça alors les sourcils, il n'avait pas fêté Noël avec son père mais ne se souvenait pas si c'était parce qu'on ne fêtait pas cette fête à bord de l'Arcadia ou si il n'avait tout simplement pas été à bord (ou conscient) à ce moment là.

\- Je n'ai jamais fêté Noël à bord de l'Arcadia, répondit Harry. Mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir si c'est parce que j'étais absent ce jour là ou si c'est parce qu'on ne le fête pas.

\- Mais sinon, comment ça se passe à bord de l'Arcadia ? demanda Théo, si c'est le capitaine, il doit être assez strict, non ?

Harry éclata de rire à cette remarque.

\- Mon père est le capitaine d'un vaisseau pirate, annonça Harry, et s'il a toute autorité à bord, il laisse généralement ses hommes faire ce qu'ils veulent pendant leur temps libre, tant qu'ils font le travail lorsqu'il le faut, et je ne fait pas exception.

\- Tu travail à bord ? S'étonna Pansy

\- Bien sur, être le fils du capitaine, ne m'accorde pas tous les droits. Je travaille comme n'importe quel pirate à bord.

\- Ca ne doit pas être drôle tous les jours.

\- La plupart des personnes qui montent à bord pour la première fois, sont surpris par deux choses. La première est que, contrairement aux vaisseaux militaires, il n'y a aucune discipline à bord. Pendant leur temps libres les pirates dorment n'importe où, cuisinent au milieu des coursives, font des courses de souris ou bien des concours de boisson.

\- T'es sérieux, là ? demanda Neville.

Harry acquiesça avec un large sourire.

\- Je suis d'ailleurs le champion incontesté des concours de boisson, se vanta le jeune homme, ébahissant les autres garçons.

\- Et la deuxième ? demanda Hermione, tu as dit qu'il y avait deux choses qui surprenaient les premiers venus à bord de l'Arcadia.

\- Lorsque nous sommes attaqués et que l'alarme de l'Arcadia résonne dans les coursives, tous les pirates, peu importe ce qu'ils faisaient, redeviennent les dangereux combattant qu'ils sont et qui font trembler de peur tous les autres équipages. A bord de l'Arcadia, il ne faut pas se fier à sa première impression car elle est souvent fausse.

A ce moment-là le train arrivait en gare de Londres. Harry s'empara de son sac puis il descendit sur le quai avec ses amis. Là ils se saluèrent et Harry suivit Hermione en direction de la partie moldue de la gare. Sa mère arrivait toujours un peu en retard, alors Harry avait prit l'habitude de la rejoindre devant la gare.

Une fois arrivé dehors, il salua Hermione qui rejoignit ses parents et se dirigea vers la voiture de sa mère garée un peu plus loin. Il monta ensuite à l'intérieur, appréciant la chaleur dans l'habitacle, puis il embrassa sa mère.

\- Tu as fait bon voyage ? demanda Lily.

\- Oui, mais j'ai hâte de rentrer, soupira Harry en laissant sa tête reposer contre l'appuie-tête de son siège.

Le trajet jusqu'à la petite maison au bord de la mer se fit dans un silence apaisant, malgré le fait qu'Harry était plus qu'impatient de retrouver sa famille. Lily dut s'en rendre compte, car elle jetait de fréquents coups d'œil tristes en direction de son fils.

\- Si tu comptes descendre dans la grotte, range au moins tes affaires avant, demanda doucement Lily.

Harry l'observa un instant puis avec douceur il posa sa main sur le bras de sa mère.

\- Je sais que ça ne doit pas te plaire, mais ça fait sept ans que je ne les ai pas vu. Ne m'en veut pas de vouloir les revoir le plus vite possible.

\- Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi… ni même contre eux. Mais on est en train de me prendre mon bébé.

\- Maman !

Puis le regard d'Harry se posa de nouveau sur la route pluvieuse.

\- Si tu cherches un responsable, c'est James Potter qui t'as pris ton fils le premier.

\- Je sais, répondit Lily. Je sais aussi que tu as des responsabilités ailleurs, mais tu dois comprendre que c'est difficile pour moi aussi de te voir t'éloigner de moi comme ça.

\- Dis-toi que ton fils part pour prendre ses responsabilités de prince de la magie, répondit Harry avec un léger sourire. Et qu'il va vivre de grandes aventures.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que cela m'aide beaucoup, répondit Lily dans un soupir, mais merci quand même mon grand.

Le restant du trajet se passa dans un silence plus tendu et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent finalement à la petite maison, Harry prit le temps de ranger son sac dans sa chambre et de mettre des vêtements plus décontractés. Puis il redescendit dans la cuisine où sa mère commençait à préparer le repas. Voyant cela Harry s'approcha et attrapa doucement les poignets de sa mère.

\- Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Tu as sans doute vu les pirates de l'Arcadia alors qu'ils étaient inquiets pour l'un des leurs, laisse-moi te faire rencontrer ma famille. Et nous mangerons avec eux.

Lily regarda son fils prendre leur manteau et lui tendre le sien avec un sourire confiant. La jeune femme lâcha alors un soupir avant de prendre le vêtement et de l'enfiler. Puis elle prit le bras qu'Harry lui tendait et laissa ce dernier la guider à l'extérieur. Ils descendirent le petit chemin qui menait à la mer et longea la falaise jusqu'à atteindre l'entrée de la grotte.

Sans la moindre hésitation, Harry pénétra à l'intérieur et se laissa guider par les lueurs des lampes que les pirates avaient installées pour éclairer leur campement. Ils étaient tous là, assis autour d'un grand feu, discutant de chose et d'autres en attendant que le chef ait fini de préparer le repas.

Le capitaine était assis sur un fauteuil qui avait été placé en face de l'entrée, ainsi fut-il le premier à voir Harry. Il se redressa légèrement sur son siège et offrit un léger sourire à son enfant. Mimée, qui était proche de lui, le vit faire et jeta alors un regard curieux dans la même direction qu'Harlock. Elle ne put retenir le petit cri qui passa la barrière de ses lèvres, alors qu'elle se levait et courait vers Harry. Ce dernier réceptionnant la Juracienne avec plaisir. Il inspira profondément les légères effluves d'alcool que Mimée dégageait. Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que ça lui avait manqué !

Le reste de l'équipage, n'était pas en reste. Ils s'étaient tous levés pour accueillir le jeune homme dès qu'ils avaient compris qui venait leur rendre visite.

\- C'est à cette heure-ci que tu rentres, le gronda gentiment Yattaran avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

\- Ne l'écoute pas, répliqua Kei, tu nous as manqué.

Elle embrassa alors le jeune homme sur la joue sous les sifflements moqueurs des autres pirates.

\- Vous aussi, vous m'avez manqué, répondit Harry.

Puis ne pouvant plus retenir ses larmes de soulagement et de joie, il enfouit son visage dans l'épaule de Kei contre laquelle il pleura doucement, sous les paroles encourageantes de sa famille. Lorsque finalement, Harry réussit à reprendre contenance, il s'écarta de la jeune femme avec un grand sourire.

\- Merci d'être venu me chercher, fit Harry en séchant ses larmes d'un revers de main.

\- On n'allait quand même pas te laisser tout seul, remarqua un pirate.

\- Et puis tu aurais fait la même chose pour nous, renchérit un deuxième.

Harry acquiesça et profita encore un instant de la présence des pirates, avant de s'écarter. Il aperçut alors Yama, qui était resté à l'écart et qui de toute évidence semblait gêné par quelque chose. Harry s'approcha alors de lui avec un léger sourire.

\- Je suis désolé, s'excusa aussitôt Yama.

\- De quoi ? S'étonna Harry, sans comprendre.

\- Tu étais sous ma responsabilité et…

\- Et tu n'es ni un sorcier, ni un porteur d'âme. Tu n'as pas à te sentir désolé parce que tu n'aurais rien pu faire pour éviter ce qu'il s'est passé le jour de mon enlèvement. Je ne t'en veux pas, d'ailleurs ici personne ne t'en veux, pas même notre capitaine, alors tout va bien. D'accord ?

\- D'accord, acquiesça Yama avec un léger sourire.

Harry lui donna un claque amicale dans l'épaule et le dépassa pour rejoindre son père.

\- Je suis rentré papa, annonça Harry.

Harlock se leva alors de son fauteuil et c'est avec une impression de déjà vu qu'il s'avança vers son fils et l'étreignit doucement.

\- Bon retour à la maison fils.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

Harry était assis parmi les pirates à discuter de choses et d'autres, un bol de riz dans la main et des baguettes dans l'autre. Son retour à la maison avait soulagé tout le monde, mais avait aussi soulevé beaucoup de question. Depuis, le jeune homme essayait de répondre à toutes les questions qu'on lui posait, la première ayant été : qui était responsable de l'enlèvement d'Harry. Question à laquelle il n'avait pas donné de réponse. Pas encore.

Lily, qui avait aussi été invité à rester, s'était quant à elle installé un peu plus loin, pour laisser à Harry l'espace nécessaire pour ses retrouvailles. Et comme le jeune homme lui avait dit, elle pouvait voir un tout nouvel équipage, bien plus joyeux et insouciant que celui qu'elle avait rencontré au début. Cela la rassura quelque peu, elle ne voulait pas que son fils passe le restant de ses jours avec des brutes épaisses qui ne connaissent que la violence comme moyen de communication. Mais, là, l'équipage de l'Arcadia semblait vraiment se soucier de lui, il semblait vraiment être une famille dont les membres veillaient les uns sur les autres.

Ce fut un verre placé devant ses yeux qui la sortit de ses pensées. Suivant du regard le bras qui tenait le dit verre, elle rencontra le regard du capitaine Harlock.

\- Prenez, offrit le corsaire.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Lily curieuse en prenant le verre.

\- Du Red Bourbon.

Comprenant que c'était de l'alcool, la jeune femme hésita un instant avant d'en prendre une petite gorgé. Elle sentit aussitôt la brulure que le liquide rouge lui causa, mais étrangement le gout de la boisson n'était pas aussi horrible qu'elle aurait pu le penser.

\- Vous semblez pensive, nota le capitaine en prenant place à côté d'elle.

\- Il a l'air … heureux, répondit Lily. Bien sûr il l'était aussi avec moi, j'ai tout fait pour mais… je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Il a l'air si…

\- Libre, compléta le corsaire.

\- Oui.

\- C'est parce qu'il l'est, il sait qu'il n'a pas à jouer de rôle avec l'équipage, qu'ils l'accepteront quelque soit sa manière d'être. Il aura toujours une place parmi nous tant qu'il reste fidèle à ses principes et à ses promesses.

Lily reposa son regard sur son enfant au moment où ce dernier éclatait de rire suite à une anecdote de Yattaran.

\- Vous veillerez sur lui, lorsque vous serez rentré dans votre monde, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je vous en donne ma parole, répondit le corsaire.

\- Et vous tenez toujours vos promesse, sourit la jeune femme, Harry me l'a dit.

Harlock se contenta de lui offrir un léger sourire avant de reporter son attention sur Harry. Le jeune homme était appuyé contre le dos de Yattaran et semblait prêt à s'écrouler sur place. Le capitaine se leva alors pour rejoindre son fils avant de passer délicatement ses bras derrière ses épaules et ses genoux et de le soulever doucement, s'assurant de ne pas réveiller son enfant dans la manœuvre. Puis, il retourna auprès de Lily.

\- Il sera mieux dans sa chambre.

La jeune femme donna au pirate un regard de gratitude avant de le guider jusqu'à sa maison. Ouvrant la porte de la cuisine, elle s'écarta aussitôt pour laisser Harlock passer. Puis elle le guida à l'étage, ouvrant la porte de la chambre de son fils.

En entrant dans la pièce, le corsaire eut un sourire amusé par la décoration, c'était bien là les gouts de son fils. Lily entra à sa suite et s'avança jusqu'au lit pour tirer les couvertures, laissant le soin au capitaine d'allonger son enfant. Une fois Harry installé, Harlock lui ôta ses chaussures et ses chaussettes, puis il dégrafa son pantalon pour le laisser plus à l'aise. Puis, il remonta les couvertures sur son enfant. Ce dernier marmonna alors quelque chose dans son sommeil et se roula en boule, faisant sourire Harlock. Il faisait ça aussi lorsqu'il s'endormait sur son fauteuil sur le pont de l'Arcadia.

Il vit à ce moment-là, Harry froncer les sourcils et s'agiter, le capitaine savait que cela annonçait généralement le début d'un cauchemar, ainsi réagit-il en conséquence. Il leva la main pour la porter à l'attache de sa cape, qu'il ôta avant de la poser sur le corps de son fils, au-dessus des couvertures. Harry enfuit son visage dans la cape et se calma aussitôt, replongeant dans un sommeil calme. Le capitaine s'éloigna alors et quitta la chambre sans faire de bruit. Puis, il referma la porte derrière lui, avant de faire face à Lily.

\- Merci, murmura la jeune femme.

\- Je sais qu'Harry passera plus de temps dans la grotte que dans cette maison pendant ces vacances. Je ferais en sorte qu'il rentre dormir chez vous tous les soirs.

La jeune femme eut alors un sourire gêné avant de baisser les yeux, hésitante.

\- Vous voulez boire un café, proposa la jeune femme, en rougissant doucement.

Harlock acquiesça alors et laissa la jeune femme le guider vers la cuisine, où elle lui prépara une tasse de café. Le corsaire l'observa faire un instant puis son regard se posa à l'extérieur où la neige commençait à tomber doucement.

\- Harry m'a dit que vous voyagiez dans l'espace avec votre vaisseau, nota Lily en lui apportant la tasse.

\- Oui, répondit Harlock.

\- Vous ne passez pas beaucoup de temps sur Terre, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai vu certain de vos hommes s'extasier devant les paysages qui entourent la grotte.

\- La Terre n'existe plus à notre époque, elle a été empoisonné avec de la matière noir, il est impossible pour l'homme d'y aller, enfin pas sans en revenir gravement empoisonné.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Lily stupéfaite.

\- J'ai tenu une promesse que j'avais faite, mais pas de la manière dont ils l'ont imaginé. Ils voulaient que je protège la Terre qu'elle devienne un sanctuaire. C'est ce qu'elle est devenue.

Elle observa le capitaine horrifiée. L'homme venait de lui annoncer qu'il avait détruit la Terre et il restait calme.

\- Ce que le capitaine oublie de te dire, c'est que la Terre était vide lorsqu'il a lâché la matière noire dessus, annonça une voix derrière eux.

Harry s'avança vers le couple, il s'était changé pour une tenue plus décontractée et avait drapé la cape de son père autour de ses épaules. Le jeune homme s'avança jusqu'à eux et se blottit contre le flan du capitaine, ce dernier passant un bras protecteur autour des épaules de son fils.

\- Voir derrière le masque n'est pas toujours facile et accepter ce que l'on voit l'est parfois encore moins, mais il n'y a que la vérité qui reste quand les masques tombent.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir raconté ça ? demanda Lily en direction d'Harlock.

\- Parce que je t'aime, soupira Harry, et qu'il respecte cela et qu'il te respecte pour cela. Il ne voulait pas te mentir, et tout comme tu as pu voir le bon visage de l'équipage se soir, il voulait te monter les ténèbres qui étaient en lui.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr d'aimer cette part d'ombre, nota Lily en retournant près de la cheminée.

\- J'ai déjà tué, annonça Harry.

Lily se figea alors.

\- Nous sommes des pirates, il arrive que le vaisseau se fasse attaquer et dans ces moments-là, nous nous défendons et nous tuons. J'ai moi aussi une face sombre en moi nous en avons tous et nous aimerions tous être acceptés malgré cette part d'ombre.

\- Harry…

\- Je t'aime, maman et maintenant que mon départ est proche, je te dois la vérité. Sur ce que je suis, sur celui que je suis. Je suis un prince, mais je suis aussi un pirate. Je ne peux être l'un sans l'autre. Est-ce que tu penses pouvoir l'accepter ?

Lily s'assit sur l'une des chaises qui entourait la table. Cette année était décidément bien trop riche en rebondissement à son goût. Elle savait depuis longtemps qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas normal avec son enfant mais ce qu'elle avait appris depuis septembre et ce qu'elle continuait à apprendre sur son enfant commençait à la submergé.

\- Retourne te coucher, Harry. Ta mère a besoin d'un peu de temps pour tout assimiler, ordonna le corsaire.

\- D'accord, bonne nuit papa, bonne nuit maman.

Harlock observa son enfant remonter en haut pour retourner se coucher, puis il rejoignit Lily et s'installa sur l'une des chaises.

\- Ça va ? demanda doucement le corsaire.

\- C'est trop, répondit Lily à voix basse.

Harlock hésita un instant avant de poser sa main sur celle de la jeune femme. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu à réconforter quelqu'un.

\- Je sais, mais c'est la vérité.

\- Il a vraiment tué des hommes.

\- Des soldats, rectifiât Harlock.

\- Il y a une différence ?

\- Les soldats savent qu'ils risquent la mort à chaque départ dans l'espace. Harry leur offre à chaque fois une porte de sortie, les vaisseaux qui hissent un drapeau blanc sont épargnés. Il ne tue qu'en dernier recours et uniquement pour protéger un membre de l'équipage de l'Arcadia ou une personne innocente. Il n'est pas un meurtrier de sang-froid.

La jeune femme acquiesça, quelque peu apaisée par les paroles rassurantes du corsaire. Et puis, après tous, ne ferait-elle pas pareil pour son fils ? Ne risquerait-elle pas sa vie pour lui ? Ne tuerait-elle pas pour lui ?

Le bruit d'une tasse que l'on pose sur la table la sortie de ses pensées alors qu'Harlock se levait.

\- Je dois retourner auprès de mes hommes.

\- Oui, bien sûr, accepta Lily en se levant. Je peux vous prêter une cape pour retourner à la grotte.

\- Inutile, assura Harlock, le froid n'a aucune prise sur moi. Lily, j'ignore si vous serez capable d'accepter la face sombre d'Harry mais si vous ne le pouvez pas, ne lui dite pas. J'aimerais qu'il profite du temps qu'il lui reste auprès de vous.

La jeune femme acquiesça doucement, acceptant la requête du corsaire. Puis Harlock ouvrit la porte vitrée qui menait dehors et reprit la direction de la grotte. La jeune femme l'observa s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'une bourrasque de neige ne l'en empêche, puis elle retourna près de la table et ramassa les tasses qu'elle mit dans l'évier. Alors qu'elle remontait dans sa chambre pour aller elle aussi prendre un peu de repos, elle ne put se retenir de jeter un dernier coup d'œil à son enfant.

Pourrait-elle accepter que son fils unique était un pirate ? Non, probablement pas. Pourrait-elle accepter que son fils était un pirate de l'Arcadia ? Oui, sans aucun doute.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla de très bonne heure, avant même que le soleil ne se lève. Impatient à l'idée de passer la journée avec sa famille. Il se leva et se prépara en un temps record et descendit dans la cuisine pour faire le petit déjeuner. Il avait tout juste fini lorsque Lily entra dans la cuisine. Elle observa son fils un instant et comprit que si elle voulait avoir la chance de le voir pendant les vacances, elle allait devoir poser des limites.

\- Harry ?

\- Oui ? demanda le jeune homme en se tournant vers sa mère.

\- Je veux bien que tu passes du temps avec tes amis, mais je vais devoir mettre des limites ou j'ai l'impression que je ne pourrais pas profiter de mon fils pendant les vacances.

\- Ce ne sont pas mes amis, maman, mais ma famille, rappela doucement Harry.

Lily ne répliqua pas, elle le savait bien sûr mais c'était plus facile pour elle de les voir comme les amis de son fils que comme sa famille. Ils n'avaient, après tout, aucun lien de parenté.

\- Bien toujours est-il que j'aimerais que tu prennes ton petit déjeuner et ton diner avec moi, ainsi que le réveillon de Noël.

Harry l'observa un instant puis il eut un léger sourire en notant l'étincelle farouche dans son regard. Sa mère semblait déterminée à profiter de sa présence le temps qu'il resterait là. C'était une bonne chose, car pour Harry, cela montrait qu'elle acceptait enfin son départ.

\- D'accord, accepta Harry.

Lily prit place alors à table et ils déjeunèrent dans un silence calme. Puis, une fois le repas fini, Harry se leva de table, débarrassa avant d'aller chercher son manteau et la cape de son père. Il redescendit ensuite dans la cuisine, embrassa la joue de sa mère puis sortit par la baie vitrée.

En prenant la direction de la grotte, Harry s'aperçut qu'un poids avait quitté ses épaules. Le fait que sa mère accepte enfin son départ le soulageait, car il n'avait jamais voulu la blesser.

Le jeune homme entra dans la grotte et fut aussitôt accosté par Yattaran. Les deux hommes se saluèrent et Harry entra tout de suite dans le vif du sujet.

\- Dans quel état est l'Arcadia ?

\- La coque a pas mal souffert, mais ça Nox s'en est occupé. Les moteurs aussi ont souffert et pas mal de machines.

\- Et l'ordinateur principal ? S'inquiéta Harry.

\- Lui, il n'a rien. Les sortilèges que tu avais mis en place pour le protéger ont tenu le coup.

\- Tant mieux, soupira Harry, soulagé. Vous avez déjà commencé les réparations.

\- L'ordinateur principal nous a fait un diagnostic, pour le moment, hormis les réparations de Nox, on a encore rien fait. Le capitaine voulait attendre que tu sois là.

\- Il a bien fait, ici certains matériaux sont introuvables, alors pour réparer les pièces nécessitant de tels matériaux, il va falloir que j'utilise mes pouvoirs.

A ce moment-là, les deux hommes atteignirent la table où étaient posés les divers plans du vaisseau et où était posé un appareil projetant un hologramme de l'Arcadia. Harry se pencha légèrement pour voir où étaient situés les plus gros dégâts, représentés par des points rouges sur l'hologramme. Pendant qu'il examinait le vaisseau, d'autres pirates s'étaient approchés.

\- Très bien, murmura Harry une fois son examen fini. Voilà comment nous allons procéder. Nous allons nous occuper des réparations, salle par salle. L'ordinateur va faire des groupes par salle. De cette manière tout le monde mettra la main à la patte et en même temps vous pourrez un peu profiter de la Terre.

\- Tu veux dire, qu'on fera une pièce par une pièce ?

\- Oui, pour ne rien oublier et pour ne rien intervertir, c'est mieux. Le groupe qui sera affecté à la salle en question fera les réparations pendant que les autres se reposeront et ainsi de suite, acquiesça Harry.

\- Ca ne risque pas d'allonger la durée des travaux, ça ? demanda Machi, le contremaître.

\- Si, mais de toute façon, je ne quitterais pas se monde avant les vacances d'été.

\- Tu veux finir ton année, se moqua gentiment un autre pirate.

\- Je vous ai parlé de Voldemort ?

\- Le psychopathe que tu as du tuer dans ton monde à cause d'une prophétie.

Harry acquiesça doucement, puis son regard se perdit dans l'hologramme de l'Arcadia.

\- Il existe aussi dans ce monde et je ne peux pas partir en le sachant en vie. En sachant qu'il pourrait s'attaquer à ma mère. A la fin de cette année, je vais avoir une occasion de le tuer et je ne vais pas la rater. Mais d'ici là, je vous demanderais un peu de patience.

Puis Harry fronça les sourcils et leva les yeux pour vriller les pirates du regard.

\- Et depuis quand vous rechignez à avoir des vacances.

Aussitôt un brouhaha de protestation retentit dans la grotte faisant ricaner le jeune homme. Au bout de quelques instants, les hommes se calmèrent et observèrent quelqu'un derrière Harry. Ce dernier eut alors un large sourire, une seule personne à bord de l'Arcadia pouvait réussir à obtenir un tel silence sans émettre le moindre son.

\- Salut, papa, fit le jeune homme en se retournant.

Harlock s'avança alors jusqu'à lui et accepta la cape qu'Harry lui tendait avant de la passer par-dessus ses épaules d'un mouvement fluide et de l'attacher.

\- Je vois que tu as déjà pris les choses en main, nota le pirate.

\- Si ça ne te gêne pas, répondit Harry avec hésitation, il ne voulait pas s'opposer à l'autorité de son capitaine.

\- Non, rassura Harlock, nous t'attendions justement pour mettre quelque chose en place.

Harry lui expliqua alors sa solution et Harlock releva un point important.

\- Ta méthode risque de durer bien après ton retour à l'école.

\- J'enverrais Hedwige régulièrement et vous pourrez me renvoyer les pièces grâce à elle et à Taki, remarqua Harry.

\- Et pour les plus grosses ? demanda Harlock.

\- Je suis un pirate de l'Arcadia, répondit Harry avec un léger rire, tu ne crois quand même pas qu'une école pourra m'empêcher de venir ici, si besoin. S'il y a des grosses pièces à réparer, alors je viendrais pendant la nuit pour m'en occuper, il suffira juste de me laisser un message via Hedwige. Et puis… l'équipage n'a jamais pu profiter de la Terre, alors autant qu'il en profite un maximum avant notre départ.

\- Tu as raison, approuva doucement Harlock, d'autant que ces derniers mois n'ont pas été de tout repos. Bien, dans ce cas, nous emploierons ta méthode, si tu penses pouvoir tenir tes engagements.

Harry acquiesça alors que les pirates échangèrent des murmures entre eux. De toute évidence, leur capitaine avait encore du mal à se pardonner d'avoir détruit la Terre.

Rapidement tout se mit en place, Toshiro désigna les équipes et les autres sortirent se promener dans la campagne environnante. Harry, lui, supervisait tout ça, tout en donnant un coup de main lorsque c'était nécessaire. En une demi-journée la première pièce fut vidée de tout ce qui pouvait être déplacé. Ce qui était encore intact restait dans le couloir et les pièces endommagées rejoignaient le hangar principal où elles seraient réparées.

Ce fut Mimée qui vint les chercher à midi pour qu'ils mangent et se reposent un peu. Harry accepta la pause avec joie, n'étant plus habitué à travailler comme ça.

\- Si on s'occupe d'une pièce par jour, on devrait avoir finit dans 3 mois, remarqua Machi, ravi de cette nouvelle.

\- T'affole pas, contremaitre, nota un pirate, la pièce dont vous vous occupez n'est pas la plus grande, remarqua un autre pirate.

Harry qui était assis au milieu d'eux, eut un léger sourire en voyant les pirates se disputer. Cette ambiance lui avait manqué. Contrairement à Poudlard, où les disputes étaient teintées de haine, ici, Harry savait que ça n'irait pas plus loin et qu'en général, les désaccords à bord de l'Arcadia se finissaient presque toujours avec une bouteille d'alcool. Finalement, ce fut l'arrivée de Taki, qui leur chipa à tous les deux leur poisson, qui mit fin à leur désaccord, les deux hommes étant trop occupés à courir après l'oiseau pour se disputer.

Dans l'après-midi, l'équipe s'occupa des pièces à réparer. Harry lui s'empara de ses pièces et préféra descendre de l'Arcadia pour faire ses réparations. Il n'était pas sûr que le vaisseau supporte sa magie dans son état et il ne voulait pas risquer de l'abimer encore plus. Il s'installa donc près de la tente de son père et usa de sa magie pour rendre à leurs pièces leur état d'origine.

Le soleil venait de se coucher lorsqu'Harry finit les pièces, un regard sur sa montre lui indiqua qu'il était à peine 16 heures. Parfait, de cette manière les hommes auraient le temps de monter les dernières pièces, avant la fin de cette journée.

Le jeune homme s'étira et porta les dernières pièces au hangar où des hommes les réceptionnèrent pour aller les remonter. Puis il rejoignit le feu de camp où d'autres pirates étaient déjà rassemblés pour se réchauffer. En voyant certain trembler, Harry s'écarta du groupe jusqu'à être à une vingtaine de mètre du campement. Puis il fit appel aux pouvoirs de Fëanor et envoya plusieurs jets de flamme dans la roche qui formait la grotte, chauffant les pierres doucement. Il continua ainsi jusqu'à ce que la température à l'intérieur soit douce. Puis il retourna auprès des pirates qui avaient cessé de trembler.

\- Ca va durer longtemps ? demanda l'un d'entre eux.

\- Plusieurs mois, assura Harry.

\- Tant mieux, merci, soupira le pirate soulagé de ne pas passer les mois d'hiver à grelotter près d'un feu.

Harry eut un sourire avant d'acquiescer doucement. Puis, il resta là le regard dans le vide, à écouter d'une oreille distraite, les pirates parler entre eux. Il sentait la fatigue le rattraper, peu habitué à faire de la magie aussi précise. Il faut dire qu'à bord de l'Arcadia, lorsqu'il faisait usage de la magie, en général, c'était pour faire appel à l'avatar de Fëanor et donc ça n'avait rien de précis.

Ce fut une main gantée, posée sur son épaule, qui le sortit de sa somnolence. Son père se tenait derrière lui et l'observait avec inquiétude.

\- Il est l'heure de rentrer, annonça le corsaire.

Harry acquiesça et se laissa guider jusqu'à la maison en haut de la falaise, où sa mère l'attendait. Voyant son état de fatigue, Lily ne prit même pas la peine de le questionner. Elle le fit manger et l'emmena jusqu'à son lit pour le coucher. Son fils, malgré la fatigue, s'endormit avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Avec douceur, elle se pencha et l'embrassa sur le front avant de redescendre dans la cuisine. Là, Harlock l'attendait. La jeune femme le questionna alors sur l'état de fatigue de son enfant. Harlock lui expliqua ce qu'Harry faisait comme réparation. Lily l'écouta, surprise de découvrir que finalement la magie et la technologie pouvaient se lier. Elle devrait en parler à son fils demain matin.


	15. Chapter 15

IMPORTANT

Chez lecteur,

Je rajoute cette petite note pour vous prévenir qu'un individu des plus… (Je ne trouve même pas de mots tellement il me dégoute) à plagier deux de mes histoires (Magia del Sangue et Une seconde chance) e qu'il les vendait sur google book. Et il ne vend pas que les mienne, je vous mets donc en garde. Son pseudo est Jason Matthieu. Je vous recommande d'aller voir s'il ne vous à pas plagier aussi et de faire une déclaration auprès de google le cas échéant.

Et malgré cette nouvelle qui m'as profondément dégouter et franchement enragé, je vous annonce que je continuerais à publier cette fic par respect pour mes lecteurs qui me suive depuis le début.

Merci d'avoir lu cette petite aparté et bon chapitre. Et s'il vous plait une petite review, c'est le seul paiement que je demande (pas comme l'autre c**, oui je suis en colère).

Chapitre 15

Les jours qui passèrent furent sans aucun doute les plus heureux qu'Harry ait vécu dans ce monde. Sa famille lui avait énormément manqué, et l'ambiance de l'Arcadia, encore plus. Même si les journées se ressemblaient, Harry était plus qu'heureux de passer du temps avec l'équipage, sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas le faire une fois de retour à Poudlard.

Harry était en train de réparer une grosse pièce dans l'un des moteurs de l'Arcadia lorsqu'il entendit la voix de sa mère l'appeler. Surpris, le jeune homme sortit la tête de la machine et jeta un coup d'œil en contre bas. Lily était bien là accompagnée de Yama, mais aussi d'Hermione. Cette dernière observait autour d'elle avec fascination.

\- Tu as de la visite, annonça Yama avec un large sourire.

\- J'arrive, j'en ai pour cinq minutes encore, répondit Harry avant de replonger dans le moteur.

Le jeune homme finit rapidement ses réparations et descendit du moteur. Il jeta un regard surpris vers Hermione, la jeune femme ne lui rendait jamais visite pendant les fêtes de Noël.

\- Hermione, salua le jeune homme, pas que je ne suis pas content de te voir, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Mes parents sont invités pour la journée à une conférence et je ne voulais pas rester seule à la maison et comme tu es le plus proche de chez moi.

\- Moi qui pensais que tu ferais des kilomètres pour venir me voir, voilà que j'apprends que tu ne viens que parce que je suis le plus porche de chez toi. Je suis déçu.

Il attrapa le chiffon que Yama lui tendait pour se ressuyer les mains, alors qu'Hermione le frappait à l'épaule. Puis, elle jeta un regard autour d'elle.

\- Quand tu nous avais parlé de l'Arcadia, je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait être aussi grand, remarqua la jeune femme.

\- Il faut bien avoir la place de mettre toutes les machines et l'équipage, répondit Harry avec un léger sourire. Viens, je vais te montrer l'un de mes endroits préférés du vaisseau. Tu peux prévenir les autres que je prends une pause, Yama ?

Le jeune homme acquiesça et partit aussitôt en direction du hangar. Harry tendit son bras à Hermione et l'entraina dans les coursives jusqu'à un ascenseur qu'ils prirent. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, Hermione et Lily étaient bouches bée en entrant sur le pont principal. Harry les observa faire, amuser.

\- Cette pièce est magnifique, murmura Hermione

\- N'est-ce pas, approuva le jeune homme. C'est l'une de mes trois pièces préférées.

\- Et les deux autres ? demanda Hermione avec curiosité.

\- Inaccessible à quiconque ne faisant pas partie de l'équipage, répondit une voix grave derrière Harry.

Le groupe se tourna vers l'ascenseur d'où venait le capitaine.

\- J'ai appris que tu avais de la visite, nota Harlock.

\- Oui, si ça pose un problème…

\- Aucun.

Harry se détendit, rassuré.

\- Assure-toi juste que ton amie ne se perde pas.

\- D'accord.

Harry observa le corsaire saluer Lily et Hermione d'un simple signe de tête avant de partir.

\- Il est toujours aussi froid, nota Hermione avant de frissonner.

Harry eut un léger rire amusé avant d'attraper le bras de la jeune femme et de la faire monter sur la plateforme. Cette dernière se figea en voyant la barre et le fauteuil.

\- A l'image de son propriétaire, marmonna la jeune femme.

\- Tu ne le vois pas, n'est-ce pas ?

\- De quoi ? s'étonna Hermione.

\- Le capitaine peut paraître froid et distant et il l'est dans un certain sens, mais il se soucie de nous. La preuve étant qu'il est venu jusqu'ici pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Allez, sortons d'ici.

Il les guida alors vers la sortie et y était presque arrivé lorsqu'une détonation retentie. Aussitôt, Harry se lia avec Toshiro pour savoir d'où provenait l'explosion. Il fut stupéfait de découvrir qu'elle venait de la salle des machines. Inquiet à l'idée que des pirates soient blessés, le jeune homme courut en direction de l'arrière du vaisseau.

Harry se figea en entrant dans la salle. Il y avait des flammes partout et Harry pouvait voir plusieurs pirates à terre, inconscient ou pire.

\- Harry, appela Yama.

Le jeune homme reprit alors ses esprits.

\- Yama, fait évacuer tout le monde. Allez tout le monde dehors !

\- J'ai deux hommes de coincé par les flammes, s'écria Machi.

\- Je m'en occupe. Fait sortir tout le monde de la grotte, si les moteurs explosent tout ce qui sera à l'intérieur sera pulvérisé.

Harry entendit à ce moment-là, les cris des deux pirates coincés par les flammes, il fallait faire vite. Sans hésiter, il se jeta dans les flammes, ressortant quelques mètres plus loin. L'un des hommes de Machi était déjà évanoui à cause de la fumée et l'autre n'était pas loin de l'être aussi. Harry souleva le premier qu'il jeta sur son épaule avant de passer un bras autour de la taille du second. Puis, il les guida à travers les flammes, usant de ses pouvoirs pour les en protéger.

Lorsqu'il ressortit, il remarqua qu'il ne restait plus que Yama et Machi dans la salle. Il confia les deux blessés aux pirates et observa autour de lui. Il remarqua aussitôt quelque chose qui lui glaça le sang. Une fissure parcourait le moteur et un liquide épais s'en échappait. Harry ne savait pas ce qu'était ce liquide mais son instinct et Toshiro lui ordonnant de quitter le vaisseau, lui indiquèrent que cela pouvait être dangereux.

\- Harry, appela Yama depuis la porte. Faut pas rester ici.

\- Il y a une brèche dans l'un des moteurs, si je ne la colmate pas c'est toute la falaise qui va exploser sur des centaines de mètres, cria Harry.

D'un mouvement de la main, il envoya Yama et le blessé qu'il soutenait en dehors du vaisseau. Puis il se tourna vers les flammes qui entouraient le moteur. Il allait devoir faire vite.

X

Yama atterrit juste en dehors de la grotte. Aussitôt plusieurs pirates s'avancèrent pour lui prêter main forte. Ils portèrent le blessé jusqu'au doc qui s'était installé derrière une grosse roche. Le jeune homme, lui, sentit alors une main agripper son épaule et l'entrainer à l'abri. Jetant un regard derrière lui, le jeune pirate croisa le regard de son capitaine.

\- Où est Harry ? demanda Harlock.

\- Il est encore à l'intérieur. Il m'a envoyé dehors, j'ai rien pu faire. Désolé.

\- Tu ne peux combattre la magie, Yama, répondit le corsaire avant de jeter un coup d'œil inquiet en direction de son vaisseau.

Une épaisse fumée avait rempli la grotte et il était devenu impossible de voir plus loin de quelques mètres à l'intérieur. Et l'attente commença pour les pirates. Jusqu'à ce qu'une silhouette se détache de la fumée, couverte de cendre et de poussière. Aussitôt plusieurs pirates voulurent lui porter secours, mais la voix du capitaine les arrêta.

\- Ne le touchez pas, ordonna-t-il, d'une voix forte.

Harry continua d'avancer jusqu'à la mer, passant entre les pirate en faisant attention de garder une certaine distance avec eux. Et tous comprirent pourquoi lorsqu'Harry plongea dans la mer et qu'une colonne de vapeur s'éleva. Il fallut un bon quart d'heure pour que la température du jeune porteur d'âme redescende à un niveau normal. Harry put alors sortir de l'eau glacée et regagner la terre ferme.

\- Heu… Harry, appela Yama en découvrant le jeune homme débarrassé de toute la suie et de toute la poussière qui le recouvrait.

Les vêtements d'Harry avaient en partie brulé, ne lui laissant plus qu'un pantalon lui arrivant au genou. Mais ça n'était pas ça qui avait troublé Yama. Harry baissa les yeux sur son corps et se figea surprit par ce qu'il venait de découvrir à son tour. Une grande partie de son corps était couvert d'écailles noires. Elles recouvraient son torse, son avant bras droit, ses joues et ses jambes.

\- Ca, c'est nouveau, commenta Harry. Mais pour le moment, il y a plus important, est-ce que tout le monde va bien ?

\- Les blessés sont pris en charge par le doc, répondit l'un des pirates.

\- Et l'Arcadia ? demanda Machi.

\- J'ai pu éteindre l'incendie. Mais je ne comprends pas comment il a débuté et surtout comment une fissure a pu apparaitre dans le moteur. En tout cas, on va avoir du boulot pour remettre la salle des moteurs en marche.

Harry jetait un regard en direction de son père pour le voir froncer les sourcils. De toute évidence, il semblait penser comme lui, que cette fissure ne s'était pas faite toute seule.

\- Si le feu à bord est maitrisé, alors tout va bien, assura Yattaran. Mais faudrait quand même penser à te débarrasser de tes écailles.

Hermione, qui était resté silencieuse jusqu'à maintenant, s'avança vers son camarade.

\- Tu as essayé de devenir animagus ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton de reproche.

\- J'ai pratiqué la première étape pour connaitre mon animal totem, répondit Harry, et le mien n'a pas d'écaille.

Plusieurs pirates se demandèrent se qu'était un animagus et Harry leur expliqua en quelques mots avant de reporter son attention sur Hermione.

\- D'autre part, ce sont sans aucun doute les écailles de Fëanor. Il va falloir que je discute avec lui, soupira le jeune homme.

\- Tu vas avoir le temps pour ça, assura Harlock en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son fils. Tant que la fumée n'a pas évacué la grotte, je ne veux personne à l'intérieur.

Les pirates échangèrent des regards. Ca signifiait qu'ils allaient devoir camper dehors en plein hiver ? Lily, inquiète à l'idée de laisser les pirates dehors par ce froid, s'approcha du capitaine.

\- On risque d'être un peu à l'étroit, mais vous pouvez venir à la maison, si vous le voulez.

Les pirates qui avaient entendu cela, jetèrent des regards suppliant à leur capitaine. Celui-ci acquiesça alors.

\- Très bien, mais tâchés de vous comporter convenablement le temps de notre hébergement.

\- Oui, capitaine, répondirent d'une même voix les pirates.

Harry les observa partir en direction de la maison avec un léger sourire. Sourire qui s'effaça lentement en entendant le grondement de Fëanor en lui. Il allait devoir parler avec le dragon, mais pas maintenant, pour le moment, il devait installer sa famille dans la petite maison et ça allait être un vrai casse tête.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16

L'installation des pirates dans la petite maison de campagne au bord de la falaise, fut un vrai défi. Mais finalement, ils réussirent à trouver une disposition qui convenait à tout le monde. Hermione dormirait avec Lily, les deux femmes ne faisant pas encore totalement confiance aux pirates. Harry laisserait sa chambre à Kei et Mimée, et le reste des pirates se partagerait le salon, la cuisine, les couloirs du bas et la véranda chauffée.

Le repas du soir fut des plus animé cette fois-là, les pirates racontaient à Hermione et Lily leurs aventures. Harry remercia le ciel que ce soit sa jeune amie de Gryffondor qui soit là, car elle était, avec Luna, la plus tolérante de leur petit groupe d'amis à Poudlard.

Puis une fois la table débarrassée et la vaisselle nettoyée, tous regagnèrent leur sac de couchage pour la nuit. Les pirates ne voulant pas être une gêne pour la mère de l'un des leur, avaient décidé de se faire le plus discret et le plus serviable possible. Lily leur en avait été reconnaissante, si elle avait du faire la vaisselle seule, elle en aurait eu pour des heures.

Harry regagna, avec son père et les lieutenants, la véranda. Aussitôt qu'il fut installé sur la chaise longue qu'on lui avait attribuée, il entra en méditation. Il devait savoir pourquoi ces écailles étaient apparues et surtout comment les faire disparaître.

Une brise sur son visage lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Le lac s'étendait devant lui toujours aussi superbe, même de nuit. Les étoiles et la lune se reflétaient sur sa surface calme. Lorsqu'il se retourna, le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui n'en n'était pas moins saisissant. Fëanor était allongé de tout son long, son corps étendu dans l'herbe et il avait les yeux fermés, semblant profiter du silence de la nuit. Harry s'approcha de lui et s'installa contre son flan.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer ? demanda Harry dans un murmure.

\- J'ai peur que ça ne soit de ma faute, répondit le Dragon.

\- Je ne te reproche rien, je veux juste comprendre.

\- Lorsque notre lien a été affaibli, suite à notre fusion et au rituel de transfert d'âme, j'ai eu peur.

\- Peur ? s'étonna Harry en se tournant pour faire face au dragon.

\- Tu m'es précieux et j'ai eu peur de te perdre, avoua Fëanor. Les humains sont si fragiles.

\- Et donc ? de quoi es-tu désolé ? demanda Harry en se réinstallant contre le flan du dragon.

\- J'ai forcé sur notre lien, pour qu'il soit le plus résistant possible et pour qu'il ne puisse être brisé. Mais comme il ne l'a pas été et qu'il n'a subi aucune attaque…

\- Ne me dit pas que nous sommes en train de fusionner, s'inquiéta Harry.

\- Non, non ! rassura Fëanor, tu es juste en train de développer certaines de mes caractéristiques.

\- Comme les écailles ?

\- Oui. Elles sont extrêmement résistantes, rien ne peut les transpercer et elles te protégeront de la chaleur, mais uniquement si tu arrives à les faire apparaitre à temps.

Harry leva son bras pour observer de plus près les écailles noires avant de soupirer.

\- Et comment je fais ça ? non ! plus important ! Comment je les fais disparaître ?

\- Ca je l'ignore, tu es le premier de mes porteurs d'âme à pouvoir invoquer mes écailles, répondit le dragon.

Harry soupira de plus belle, encore une chose qui n'arrivait qu'à lui. Puis son regard se posa de nouveau sur le lac. Qui sait ? peut être que ce nouveau pouvoir allait lui être utile dans les batailles à venir. Encore faudrait-il qu'il sache comment les maitriser.

Saluant le vieux dragon, Harry mit fin à sa méditation, se réveillant dans la véranda. Un regard autour de lui, lui apprit qu'il avait dû y rester plus longtemps qu'il ne l'avait imaginé car  
Yattaran et Yama s'étaient endormis.

\- Qu'a dit Fëanor ?

Harry jeta un coup d'œil sur la chaise longue à côté de la sienne. Son père était toujours éveillé, mais cela ne le surprenait pas plus que cela.

\- Que notre lien était devenu plus fort et que je commençais à assimiler certaine de ses caractéristiques, répondit Harry. C'était pour ça que des écailles étaient apparues. Le problème, c'est qu'il ne sait pas comment je pourrais les faire disparaître. Ca ne lui était pas arrivé avec ses autres porteurs

\- Je suis sûr que tu trouveras comment faire.

Harry acquiesça doucement tout en s'allongeant. La journée avait été longue pour tout le monde. Ainsi sombra-t-il rapidement dans le sommeil, sous le regard protecteur du capitaine.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Lily et Hermione descendirent, les pirates avaient déjà quitté les lieux et tout avait retrouvé sa place d'origine. Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un regard avant de se diriger vers la véranda où elles découvrirent qu'il restait encore un occupant. Harry dormait toujours, le visage enfoui sous la cape de son père. Cette dernière empêchant le soleil de réveiller le jeune homme. Lily eu un tendre sourire en voyant cela, puis elle s'approcha et avec douceur commença à caresser les cheveux de son fils. Harry lâcha un grognement mécontent avant de sortir la tête de sous la cape.

\- Qu'est qu'il y a ? demanda le jeune homme encore à moitié endormi.

\- Il est 10 heures passé, tu devrais peut être te lever.

Harry fronça les sourcils essayant de comprendre ce que sa mère lui disait. Puis, il lâcha un juron lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'on venait de lui annoncer. Il était en retard pour son travail à bord de l'Arcadia. Il se leva d'un bond et se précipita dans la salle de bain pour se préparer. Ce ne fut qu'une fois arrivé devant le miroir qu'il se rendit compte que ses écailles avaient disparu pendant la nuit. Voilà au moins une bonne nouvelle, il aurait eu du mal à expliquer ça à Poudlard. Il s'habilla rapidement et redescendit dans la cuisine, où sa mère préparait le petit déjeuner.

\- Assis-toi, ordonna Lily en l'entendant traverser la cuisine.

\- J'ai pas le temps, Maman, je suis déjà en retard, protesta Harry.

\- Nous avions un accord, il me semble, répondit la jeune femme. Assis-toi et mange, ils pourront se passer de toi encore un quart d'heure.

Harry hésita un instant, puis il s'assit à côté d'Hermione, acceptant l'assiette que ça mère lui tendait.

\- Tu comptes aller là-bas tous les jours ? demanda Hermione.

\- Oui, il y a certaines pièces pour lesquels les composants sont introuvables, alors il faut que je les répare avec ma magie.

\- Et ça ne pose pas de problème avec la technologie du vaisseau ? s'étonna Hermione.

\- Je dois doser ma magie, parce que c'est un travail précis mais à part ça, ça ne pose pas de problème.

Hermione l'observa avec un regard pensif. Ce regard fit sourire le jeune homme. Il savait que lorsqu'Hermione avait cette expression s'était parce qu'elle était en train de réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait de découvrir.

Le jeune pirate finit son assiette rapidement et la nettoya d'un mouvement de la main.

\- Je dois y aller, fit Harry en embrassant sa mère.

\- Travail bien, murmura la jeune femme.

Harry acquiesça puis, il se tourna vers Hermione.

\- J'essayerai de finir plus tôt aujourd'hui. Comme ça on pourra faire nos devoirs ensemble.

La jeune Gryffondor acquiesça avec un léger sourire, puis elle l'observa quitter la maison et courir le long du chemin menant à la plage.

Harry arriva en courant dans la grotte. Aussitôt, il s'approcha de Yattaran qui était en train de coordonner depuis l'extérieur du vaisseau les réparations de la salle des machines.

\- Yattaran ! Désolé du retard.

\- T'inquiète pas, gamin, on t'a laissé dormir. Tu as perdu tes écailles ?

\- Oui, mais d'après Fëanor je devrais être en mesure de les faire apparaître de nouveau.

Yattaran acquiesça puis il lui fit un rapport du travail déjà fait par l'équipage. Harry rejoignit la salle des moteurs et se remit au travail, aidant les pirates en soulevant les charges trop lourdes et en réparant les dégâts causés par l'incendie et l'explosion.

A midi, l'équipe quitta la salle, laissant Harry finir de nettoyer la cendre et la suie. Il venait tout juste de finit un mur lorsqu'il sentit une main sur son épaule. Jetant un regard derrière lui, il offrit un sourire à Yama. C'était la première fois qu'il était seul avec le jeune homme depuis que l'Arcadia l'avait rejoint dans ce monde.

\- Je t'apporte le déjeuner, fit Yama.

\- Merci, répondit Harry avec un large sourire.

Il prit le bol que Yama lui tendit, leurs doigts se frôlant par inadvertance. Yama rougit à ce contact. Le jeune homme lui jeta un regard en coin et eut un sourire en voyant la gêne de Yama. Le jeune homme était attiré par lui, ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Et cela ne gênait pas Harry, bien au contraire. Il savait que Yama était quelqu'un de bien et de loyal.

Mais le jeune homme semblait hésiter à faire le premier pas. Harry savait à quoi cette hésitation était due : le capitaine Harlock, son père. Yama estimait beaucoup le capitaine et il ne voulait pas le décevoir. Il avait sans doute peur de perdre la confiance du corsaire s'il tentait quelque chose avec son fils. Harlock pouvait réellement se montrer effrayant, même avec les membres de son équipage.

A ce moment là, le bruit d'une arme que l'on dégainait, attira l'attention d'Harry et de Yama. Le contremaître se tenait devant eux et pointait une arme sur eux.

\- Machi, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Yama.

Une détonation retentit alors dans la salle des machines.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17

Yama haletait alors qu'Harry l'avait violement tiré derrière une conduite. Le bruit des balles ricochant sur le métal lui semblait assourdissant. Le contremaitre continua encore quelques secondes à tirer puis le silence revint dans la salle des moteurs lorsque le chargeur fut vide.

\- Machi ! Arrête ça, ça n'est pas drôle, ordonna Yama.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le contremaitre s'attaquait aussi soudainement à eux. Harry jeta un rapide coup d'œil en direction de Machi et il comprit ce qu'il se passait.

\- Il a été ensorcelé, fit le jeune sorcier d'une voix calme.

\- Quoi ?

\- Un sortilège puissant et difficile à combattre. L'impérium est le sort de contrôle total sur une personne et Machi en est la victime. J'imagine que c'est aussi lui qui a saboté les moteurs.

Harry jeta un nouveau regard par-dessus la conduite pour évaluer la situation.

\- Reste à couvert, ordonna-t-il finalement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? s'inquiéta aussitôt Yama.

\- C'est de la haute magie et je suis le seul ici à savoir comment la combattre. Reste ici.

Harry jeta un nouveau regard à Machi, puis il sortit de sa cachette. Il s'avança lentement en direction du contremaitre, s'assurant que ses mains étaient bien visibles pour bien montrer qu'il n'était pas armé.

\- Contremaitre, écoute-moi. Je sais que tu n'as pas voulu faire ce que tu as fait. Tu n'es pas responsable, un autre t'oblige à faire ce que tu fais en ce moment et ce que tu as fait au moteur.

Machi finit à ce moment-là de charger son arme et la pointa en direction du jeune homme. Harry lui se concentra sur la magie de Fëanor, essayant de faire apparaître de nouveau ses écailles.

\- Tu as été ensorcelé, Machi, mais tu peux le combattre. C'est juste une question de volonté. Tu ne veux pas nous faire du mal, n'est-ce pas ?

A ce moment-là, Harry vit les bras du contremaitre commencer à trembler. Il s'avança alors d'un pas.

\- C'est bien, rassura Harry. Combat-le. Impose ta volonté. Tu es un pirate de l'Arcadia et personne ne se dresse en travers de notre volonté.

Harry continuait progressivement à s'avancer vers Machi pendant que celui-ci combattait les effets du sort. Il y était presque. Un pas de plus et il effleura l'arme. Encore un pas et il pourrait la prendre. Une détonation retentie, suivit du cri de Yama. Puis une autre et une autre.

Harry observa le contremaitre et vit alors qu'il avait définitivement perdu la bataille. Il se sentit alors basculer en arrière et s'effondrer sur le sol froid de la salle des moteurs. Une nouvelle détonation et le contre maitre s'effondra aussi. Et la dernière chose dont Harry fut conscient, fut le cri de son père qui résonnait.

\- Harry !

Harlock était venu aussi vite qu'il avait pu dès que Toshiro l'avait averti du danger. Mais lorsqu'il était entré dans la salle, le spectacle qu'il avait devant les yeux l'avait tétanisé. Son fils était en train de s'effondrer, du sang maculant son T-Shirt. Il n'avait repris ses esprit qu'en entendant le cri de Yama et en voyant le contremaitre pointer son arme sur celui-ci. Il avait alors fait feu, blessant le contremaitre. Puis il s'était précipité sur son fils, pendant que les autres pirates désarmaient et neutralisaient Machi.

\- Ne lui faites pas de mal, demanda Yama à la surprise de tous, il est ensorcelé.

Les pirates échangèrent alors un regard incertain, jusqu'à ce que le capitaine ne leur ordonne d'enfermer Machi dans l'une des cellules de l'Arcadia. Puis Harlock souleva le pull de son fils, il fut alors soulager de voir des écailles noires sur son torse. Avant de se figer en voyant d'où provenait le sang. Les écailles avaient bien arrêté deux balles mais la troisième, elle, était passée.

Rapidement, Harry fut évacué vers la l'infirmerie et le doc commença ses soins. Kei fut envoyé pour prévenir Lily que son fils avait été blessé. Ainsi arriva-t-elle rapidement devant les grandes baies vitrées de l'infirmerie.

\- Que s'est-il passé, exigea-t-elle lorsqu'elle fut à la hauteur du capitaine.

\- L'un de mes homme a, apparemment, été ensorcelé, répondit Harlock. Peut-être que vous vous pourriez annuler le sort.

Lily fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche pour protester, surprise et outré par le ton sec du corsaire. Mais la fureur qu'elle voyait dans le regard d'Harlock la fit refermer la bouche. L'homme semblait prêt à entrer en guerre. Ainsi jugea-t-elle plus sage de faire ce qu'il venait de lui demander.

Harlock, voulant connaître le fin mot de cette histoire, accompagna lui-même la sorcière aux cellules du vaisseau. Arrivée devant, Lily vit le regard hagard de l'homme qui avait blessé son fils. Il était bel et bien sous un sortilège. D'un mouvement ample, elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Machi, et d'un murmure, elle annula le sort.

Aussitôt, le contre maitre s'effondra à genou et s'excusa. Il demanda pardon, les larmes dévalant ses joues. Harlock désactiva alors les lasers qui faisaient office de barreaux et s'avança. Machi se tendit en voyant le capitaine si proche de lui, mais il ne recula pas. Acceptant la punition qui, il en était sûr, allait tomber.

\- Depuis quand ? demanda le corsaire d'une voix assourdit par la colère.

\- Trois jours, répondit Machi. J'ai essayé de vous avertir, capitaine et j'ai essayé de combattre le sort, je vous le jure. Est-ce que… est-ce que le petit va bien ? Il … il a réussi à se protéger, n'est-ce pas ?

\- L'une de tes balles lui a traversé le poumon, répondit le corsaire d'une voix froide.

Puis le pirate repartit en direction de l'infirmerie, laissant les lasers éteints. Lily le suivit en silence, intriguée et inquiète. Personne ne pouvait savoir que les pirates étaient là et elle n'avait vu aucun sorcier roder dans les environs.

\- Y a-t-il un moyen de combattre ce sortilège ? demanda finalement Harlock.

\- Oui, mais il faut beaucoup de volonté et c'est encore plus difficile pour les personnes sans pouvoir. Beaucoup de sorciers sont incapable de contrer un sortilège aussi puissant.

Harlock acquiesça. A ce moment-là, ils arrivèrent devant l'infirmerie et l'attente commença. Yama et Hermione les rejoignirent un petit quart d'heure plus tard. Le jeune homme semblant encore affecté par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Deux heures plus tard, le doc sortit de l'infirmerie, il offrit aussitôt un sourire rassurant aux personnes présentes.

\- Le poumon droit a été touché mais j'ai pu cautériser la blessure. Il va avoir besoin de repos et ne sera pas capable de trop forcer sur ses poumons pendant quelque temps mais à part ça tout va bien.

Le soulagement fut tout de suite perceptible et d'un regard Harlock ordonna à Yama d'aller prévenir les autres. Ce dernier partit alors au pas de course, sachant que les autres lui en voudraient s'il ne les prévenait pas tout de suite.

\- Il est encore un peu groggy, annonça le doc, mais si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez aller le voir.

Harlock remercia alors le médecin et s'avança vers la porte, s'écartant juste le temps de laisser passer Lily devant lui. Cette dernière s'approcha alors du lit sur lequel son fis était allongé. Elle s'assit prudemment à ses côtés et passa une main dans ses cheveux, comme elle avait l'habitude de faire pour le réveiller. Harry bougea alors légèrement la tête puis ouvrit avec difficulté les yeux.

\- Maman ?

\- Je suis là, mon grand, rassura Lily.

\- Où est papa ?

\- Ici, répondit Harlock en s'approchant du pied du lit.

\- Papa, faut pas que tu fasses du mal à Machi, il…

\- Je sais, rassura Harlock, il va bien, ta mère l'a délivré du sortilège. Il n'a qu'une blessure superficielle au bras, qui a déjà été soignée.

\- Je ne vais plus pouvoir vous aider, hein ?

\- Il serait préférable que tu te reposes le restant de tes vacances, tu ne crois pas ?

Mais à sa grande surprise, Harry secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

\- Il faut que je vous apprenne à lutter contre ce sortilège, au moins contre celui-là.

\- Fils…

\- Ca n'est pas négociable, répondit Harry d'une voix butée. J'aurais dû le faire dès le début.

\- L'impérium est un sortilège interdit, remarqua doucement Lily.

\- Je suis un pirate, violer les interdits c'est ma façon de vivre, répondit le jeune homme.

\- En attendant, reprit Harlock, tu as besoin de repos, au moins aujourd'hui et demain. Je t'interdis de te lever, sauf si c'est pour te rendre à la salle de bain. Est-ce clair ?

\- Oui, capitaine, répondit Harry avec une moue boudeuse. Mais avant ça faudra me faire sortir d'ici.

Harlock acquiesça alors que Lily avait une expression curieuse. Elle observa le capitaine prendre leur fils dans ses bras et les suivit lorsqu'ils sortirent de l'infirmerie.

\- Pourquoi ne pas y rester ? demanda Lily.

\- Parce que je risque de faire une crise d'angoisse et que ça ne sera pas du tout reposant pour moi. Je n'aime pas les infirmeries.

La jeune femme se figea, stupéfaite de savoir que son enfant, qui semblait si fort, avait peur d'une simple infirmerie au point d'en faire des crises d'angoisse.

Harlock avança dans les coursives avec prudence, voulant le moins possible bousculer son fils. Il pouvait voir du coin de l'œil le froncement de sourcils de la mère d'Harry. Il savait qu'il y aurait sans doute des explications à donner au sujet de la phobie de son fils, mais pour le moment, seule la santé de ce dernier lui importait.

Il arriva finalement devant une porte en bois que Toshiro ouvrit. Harlock s'engouffra à l'intérieur, suivit par Lily qui se figea en entrant. La pièce qui se trouvait devant elle était entièrement faite de bois, de larges vitraux permettaient de voir à l'extérieur. Un large bureau se dressait devant elle et dans un coin à droite un grand lit double trônait.

Harlock installa son fils dans le grand lit et lui ordonna de dormir. Ce que ce dernier fit presque aussitôt rassuré par le bruit du bois qui travaille. Le capitaine se tourna alors vers Lily et eut un fin sourire en la voyant bouche bée devant sa cabine. Il s'approcha de son bureau et en sortit deux verres ainsi qu'une bouteille. La journée avait été éprouvante et il était sure que la jeune femme ne serait pas contre quelque chose de fort.

\- Lily ?

La jeune femme sembla alors reprendre ses esprits et accepta le verre qu'Harlock lui tendait.

\- J'aime beaucoup votre cabine.

\- Merci. Harry aussi l'aime beaucoup. Il passe toutes ses nuits ici lorsqu'il n'est pas de quart.

La jeune femme remarqua à ce moment-là, la banquette sous l'un des vitraux et plus particulièrement la couverture posée sur la banquette. Harry devait de toute évidence dormir là. Une question lui tarauda cependant l'esprit.

\- Le bois n'est pas un problème dans l'espace ? Il ne risque pas de se briser ?

\- Le bois n'est là que pour la décoration intérieur et extérieur, rassura le pirate, il y a du métal entre les deux.

Harlock s'installa alors plus confortablement dans son fauteuil et prit une gorgée de Red Bourbon, pendant qu'une autre question, traversait l'esprit de Lily, s'il y avait du métal entre les deux panneaux de bois, comment pouvait-on entendre le bois travailler ?


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18

Le restant des vacances fut beaucoup plus calme pour tout le monde. Hermione rentra chez elle au bout de quelques jours. Harry utilisa ses pouvoirs dès son réveil pour totalement se soigner et malgré la fatigue dut à la perte de sang, il allait parfaitement bien et put reprendre les réparations. Lorsqu'il ne réparait pas, il demandait à un petit groupe de rester avec lui et il les entrainait à résister à l'impérium.

Pour certains se fut relativement rapide. Kei, Yama et cinq autres pirates réussirent au bout de trois jours. Pour d'autres se fut plus long, mais la veille du départ d'Harry, ils réussissaient tous à contrer le sortilège impardonnable. Quant au capitaine, lui, il réussit à contrer le sort dès le second essai, sa volonté étant inébranlable.

Finalement, le jour du grand départ arriva. Harry se leva très tôt ce matin-là et malgré les restrictions que sa mère avait imposées au début des vacances, il descendit à la grotte sans même avoir pris son petit déjeuner. Arrivé là, il dit au revoir à l'équipage avant de profiter d'une dernière étreinte de Mimée. Puis il entra dans la tente de son père. Ce dernier l'attendait assit sur le bord de son lit de camp. En voyant son fils si triste à l'idée de partir, le corsaire se leva et le rejoignit.

\- N'oublie pas que tu as quelque chose à terminer ici.

\- Je sais papa, mais vous allez quand même me manquer.

Harry passa alors ses bras dans le dos du corsaire et enfouit son visage dans son col. Harlock lui rendit son étreinte avec un léger sourire. Puis ils sortirent tous deux de la tente, tous les pirates attendant derrière. Harry fut alors entrainé dans une dernière étreinte collective avant d'être relâché.

\- Tu devrais rentrer, fit Harlock, il est tôt et ta mère risque de s'inquiéter.

Le jeune homme acquiesça, recommandant une dernière fois la prudence à sa famille. Puis, il se laissa raccompagner par son père. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en vue de la maison, Harry ne put retenir une grimace en voyant que sa mère les attendait de pied ferme. Mais, elle ne dit rien lorsqu'Harry passa près d'elle pour rentrer dans la maison.

Lily invita alors le capitaine à venir boire un café, ce que ce dernier accepta volontiers. Harlock s'installa alors aux côtés d'Harry et observa la jeune femme préparer le petit déjeuner.

\- Harry n'a jamais eu un grand appétit, nota Lily, j'imagine que vous non plus capitaine.

Harlock acquiesça doucement avec un très léger sourire. Le repas se passa dans un silence apaisant et le jeune sorcier fut beaucoup plus détendu lorsqu'il fut l'heure pour lui de rejoindre la gare.

Lorsqu'il arriva sur le quai, se fut, pour être aussitôt apostrophé par Hermione.

\- Harry, ça va ?

Le jeune homme offrit un sourire à son amie. Il est vrai que ses parents étaient venus la chercher le lendemain de son accident, alors elle n'avait pas vu qu'il avait utilisé ses pouvoirs pour finir de se guérir.

\- Je vais bien, Hermione, rassura le jeune homme, hormis un peu de fatigue dut à la perte de sang tout va bien.

\- Une perte de sang ? s'étonna Blaise en les rejoignant avec Pansy, Théo et Draco. J'ai l'impression que tes vacances ont étés plus mouvementées que les nôtres.

Harry éclata de rire avant de monter dans le train.

\- Tu n'as pas idée.

Ils trouvèrent rapidement un compartiment de libre et à peine furent-ils installés qu'Harry fut submergé de question. Il n'eut d'autre choix que de raconter ses vacances à ses amis qui eurent du mal à le croire. En particulier sur deux point : le fait qu'il avait pu utiliser la magie sur de la technologie et sur le fait qu'il se soit fait tirer dessus. Cependant le fait qu'Hermione confirme les dires de son ami réussit à convaincre les plus sceptiques, même si Théo demanda à voir la blessure.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent finalement à Poudlard en début de soirée, Harry était fatigué des questions incessantes de ses amis et fut plus que ravi de voir l'attention être détournée vers ceux qui étaient restés au château pour les fêtes. De toute évidence le bal avait été un succès.

A la fin du repas, Harry suivit ses camarades jusqu'aux portes de la grande salle, mais il ne put aller plus loin, le professeur Rogue l'apostrophant.

\- Evans, vous êtes attendu dans le bureau du directeur.

Le jeune sorcier se retint de lâcher un soupir. Le vieil homme ne pouvait donc pas le laisser tranquille ! Il suivit Rogue jusqu'à la gargouille dissimulant l'entrée du bureau directorial.

\- Je n'ai pas été invité, mais si vous souhaitez ma présence, je peux être là, assura Rogue.

Il savait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose entre le jeune Serpentard et le Directeur et quelque chose lui disait que ça avait un rapport avec le rituel qui avait amené le plus jeune ici.

\- Ça ira, professeur, assura Harry. Légalement, il ne peut rien me faire.

Rogue acquiesça d'un mouvement sec et fit demi-tour dans une grande envolée de cape, une fois le mot de passe donné. Harry l'observa faire un instant, amusé, puis il monta sur la première marche et se laissa emporter jusqu'à la porte du bureau. Il frappa ensuite deux coups secs et entra lorsqu'on l'invita à le faire.

Harry se figea alors en prenant conscience que le directeur n'était pas seul dans le bureau, James Potter et Sirius Black étaient là aussi.

Harry n'avait plus vu l'homme depuis sa première année. Sirius suivant James Potter comme son ombre, il avait aussi renié son filleul. Cette décision avait plus blessé Harry que celle de son père, il avait après tout plus connu Sirius dans son monde d'origine. Le seul qui avait gardé le contact avec lui et sa mère était Remus. Ce dernier lui envoyait toujours un petit quelque chose pour son anniversaire et pour Noël, même si c'était une simple carte la majorité du temps.

Le jeune homme s'avança alors vers le bureau, derrière lequel était assis Dumbledore.

\- Vous vouliez me voir, Directeur ?

\- Oui, il m'a été raconté que l'utilisation de sortilèges interdits avait été détectée près de chez toi. Ces deux aurors sont là pour vérifier que tu n'es pas à l'origine de ces sortilèges.

James s'approcha alors et tendit sa main, observant l'enfant d'un air hautain.

\- Donne-moi ta baguette, ordonna-t-il.

Harry l'observa avec calme, l'homme ne représentait plus rien pour lui. Puis il jeta un coup d'œil vers Dumbledore. Il savait que le vieil homme avait menti, il n'y avait aucun moyen de détecter l'utilisation d'un sortilège à moins de savoir où chercher. Auquel cas, ça voudrait dire qu'il était surveillé où alors qu'on voulait lui tendre un piège.

\- Je suis mineur, nota Harry, pour une telle vérification et une telle accusation, ne devrait-il pas y avoir un avocat avec moi ?

James lâcha un juron et commença une menace mais Dumbledore le fit taire d'un regard.

\- Nous ne t'accusons de rien, nous voulons juste faire une simple vérification.

Harry haussa alors les épaules et sortit sa baguette. Il ne s'en était pas servi de toutes les vacances alors il n'avait rien à craindre. On n'avait pas pu le piéger à ce niveau-là, car il était le seul à pouvoir ouvrir sa malle où était sa baguette.

James s'empara de la baguette et utilisa le prior incantatum. Il remonta le plus loin qu'il put, mais il ne trouva rien à sa grande déception. Dépité, il rendit la baguette au jeune homme.

\- Autre chose directeur ? demanda Harry en rangeant sa baguette.

\- Non, tu peux y aller.

La déception était clairement audible dans la voix du vieil homme, mais il n'avait aucune preuve matériel qu'Harry ai utilisé un tel sortilège.

Le jeune homme sortit de la pièce et s'engagea dans les couloirs pour rejoindre sa salle commune.

Le directeur semblait vouloir commencer à bouger ses pions. De toute évidence son plan, quel qu'il soit ne marchait pas comme il l'avait prévu et il voulait à présent le faire tomber. Mais Harry n'était pas stupide loin de là et il avait couvert ses arrières d'un point de vue légal pour que rien ne puisse lui être reproché ni même à sa mère. La bataille que le directeur voulait mener, était une bataille de pouvoir et pour ce genre de combat mieux valait être irréprochable.

Harry rejoignit la salle commune pour être aussitôt apostrophé par ses amis. Il les rassura rapidement et alla s'asseoir près du feu.

Il devait lui aussi commencer à mettre en place ses propres pions. Il allait devoir s'assurer que sa mère soit à l'abri du besoin, même après son départ, ainsi que Remus. Mais il fallait aussi qu'il s'occupe de ceux qui l'avaient amené ici. Il était doué en légilimencie et en occlumentie donc trouver les informations qu'il cherchait dans l'esprit de quelqu'un ne devrait pas poser de problème. Encore fallait-il qu'il trouve quelqu'un qui avait les informations qu'il cherchait. Mais là-dessus Harry avait au moins à l'esprit deux personnes, dont une était à porter de main.

Son regard s'assombrit à la pensée de ce qu'il allait faire à ces hommes, une fois qu'il les aurait trouvés. Fëanor réclamait du sang pour le préjudice qu'il avait subi. D'autant que les sorciers qui avaient utilisé ce rituel, avaient bafoué les lois de la Magie et ça c'était une chose qu'il ne tolérait pas.

Les hommes avaient leur règles concernant l'utilisation de la magie, mais Magia avait elle aussi instaurée des lois. Lois que les sorciers se faisaient une joie d'ignorer, soit par dédain, soit par manque de connaissance. La première loi que Magia avait instauré, était qu'il ne fallait, en aucun cas, s'attaquer à elle, à son fils ou à ses gardiens.

Il faudrait aussi qu'il s'occupe de Voldemort et qu'il fasse comprendre à ses mangemorts que sa mère était hors d'atteinte. Mais ça, il pourrait le faire en fin d'année, lorsqu'il se retrouverait dans le cimetière avec lui.

Encore une année bien chargée, songea le jeune homme.

\- Harry ? appela Théo

Le porteur d'âme leva les yeux sur son camarade et ce dernier eut un mouvement de recul en voyant la lueur dans le regard du Serpentard.

\- Oui ? demanda Harry en constatant le silence de son ami.

\- Je…, bafouilla Théo avant de se reprendre. Il va bientôt être l'heure du couvre-feu.

Harry s'aperçut qu'en effet il ne restait plus grand monde dans la salle commune, uniquement lui et ses amis. Ces derniers l'observant avec appréhension.

\- Merci, Théo, je monte dans un instant.

Le jeune homme acquiesça avant de se redresser et de s'éloigner, il s'arrêta cependant en bas des escaliers menant aux chambres.

\- Harry ?

\- Hum ?

\- Est-ce que tu vas tuer… ceux qui t'ont amené ici ?

\- Pourquoi cette question ? s'étonna Harry.

\- Ton regard, à l'instant, il était vraiment terrifiant, répondit Théo dans un murmure.

Harry l'observa un instant puis il poussa un soupir.

\- Oui, répondit-il finalement. S'ils sont capables d'user d'un tel rituel alors c'est qu'ils sont capables de tout et sont une menace pour ce monde et pour la magie. Je ne peux pas les laisser faire. C'est de mon devoir de les stopper définitivement.

Théo acquiesça avant de monter les marches quatre à quatre. Harry l'observa faire avant de pousser un soupir. Il n'était pas sûr que Théo ait réellement compris les tenants de cette affaire. Il lui en reparlerait demain pour lui expliquer qu'il agissait ainsi par devoir et non par vengeance. Enfin pas totalement.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19

Lorsqu'Harry se réveilla ce matin-là, il lui fallut un peu de temps pour se rappeler qu'aujourd'hui aurait lieu la seconde tâche du tournoi. Quand il s'en souvint finalement, il poussa un profond soupir de lassitude.

\- Cache ta joie, se moqua doucement Draco.

Harry sortit de sous sa couette et jeta un regard noir à son ami qui sortait de la salle de bain.

\- On voit bien que ça n'est pas toi qui va devoir faire un plongeon dans le lac. L'eau doit être gelée en plus, bougonna Harry.

Il se leva alors et commença à se préparer avant de rejoindre directement le lac. L'eau étant extrêmement froide, il ne vallait mieux pas qu'il mange avant. Il trouva sans mal la tente des champions et s'y engouffra, se demandant qui il allait devoir aller chercher au fond du lac. Probablement sa mère ou Hermione.

Cédric arriva avec les autres champions un petit quart d'heure plus tard. Aussitôt il vint prêt d'Harry.

\- Tu te sens prêt ? demanda le Poufsouffle.

Du fait de l'absence d'Harry au château pendant les vacances, Cédric s'était inquiété qu'il ne puisse résoudre l'énigme de l'œuf à temps. Mais Harry se souvenait encore de l'astuce et avait juste réécouté le message pour être sure que rien n'avait changé par rapport à son monde.

\- Ca va, rassura Harry, et toi ?

\- Je pense être au point, répondit Cédric.

Mais Harry voyait bien qu'il était stressé et nerveux. Tout comme Victor et Fleur. A ce moment-là les juges entrèrent dans la tente et M. Croupton expliqua en quoi consisterait l'épreuve pour être sûr que tout le monde soit au courant. Il donna d'ailleurs ses explications en regardant continuellement Harry. Pensant sans doute que le plus jeune n'avait pas réussi à résoudre l'énigme. Puis, les champions furent dirigés vers le lac. Lorsque le coup de canon retentit, les quatre champions plongèrent d'un même mouvement dans les eaux sombres du lac noir.

Rapidement, les champions se séparèrent et Harry se retrouva seul. A sa grande surprise, il réussit à rester en apnée sans aucun problème.

_\- Bien sûr, gronda une voix au fond de lui. Les Dragon sont des reptiles et ils peuvent rester sous l'eau un long moment sans problème._

_\- Et tu n'aurais pas pu me le dire avant ? grommela Harry dans son esprit. Ça m'aurait évité de perdre mon temps à apprendre le sortilège de tête en bulle._

_\- Tu ne m'as pas demandé._

_\- Dit plutôt que tu as complètement oublié ce détail, accusa Harry._

Il grommela un instant contre son dragon avant de se mettre en route, plongeant de plus en plus profondément dans le lac, jusqu'à atteindre le fond. En chemin, il avait croisé deux ou trois créatures mais toutes l'avaient reconnu et l'avaient laissé tranquille.

Harry arriva finalement au village des sirènes et de ce qu'il pouvait voir, il était le premier arrivé. Il s'avança jusqu'à la statue où était attaché ceux qui leur avait été pris. Il remarqua Hermione mais également sa mère, il savait qui il devait remonter.

Rapidement le chef du village s'approcha pour le saluer en s'inclinant profondément. Mais Harry le releva avec un léger sourire et le rassura. Il n'était pas là pour punir les être de l'eau mais juste pour participer au tournoi. Le roi s'étonna alors qu'on ne l'ait pas prévenu que leur prince participait. Harry se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Les sorciers n'écoutaient plus leur magie contrairement aux créatures. C'est pourquoi ils ignoraient qui était réellement le jeune sorcier.

Une agitation soudaine, attira l'attention d'Harry, Cédric avait enfin trouvé le chemin jusqu'au village. Le Poufsouffle salua son camarade et coupa les liens qui retenaient Cho Chang. Il jeta un dernier regard à Harry avant de remonter, emportant la jeune femme avec lui. Puis vint le tour de Victor d'arriver au village. Sa tête de requin effraya plusieurs enfants de l'eau, mais le bulgare se contenta de les ignorer. Il rejoignit la statue à son tour et délivra Hermione.

Puis le calme revint dans le village, Harry attendit encore un peu puis ne voyant pas Fleur arriver, il délivra sa mère et la jeune française. Le chef de village s'approcha, sans doute pour lui dire qu'il n'avait pas le droit de prendre les deux. Mais il s'arrêta en se souvenant de qui était en face de lui. Harry, qui avait vu le mouvement du coin de l'œil, le rassura d'un sourire. Puis, il remonta entrainant avec lui les deux « prisonnières ».

Il atteignit la surface de justesse, ses poumons en feu, il n'aurait pas pu rester plus longtemps en apnée. Il prit une grande inspiration, tout en s'assurant que les deux femmes faisaient de même. Puis il aida Gabrielle à rejoindre la rive. Aussitôt hors de l'eau, Fleur se jeta sur sa sœur pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait rien, puis elle se jeta sur Harry pour le remercier encore et encore. Et dans l'euphorie du moment, elle utilisa spontanément le titre d'Harry avant de se figer.

\- Tout va bien, rassura le jeune homme dans un murmure en rendant son étreinte à la jeune femme.

\- Vous êtes vraiment… notre prince ?

Fleur avait murmuré les derniers mots avec respect et une touche de crainte.

\- Oui, mais ne le dit à personne. C'est à chacun de découvrir qui je suis. Seul mes amis le savent et uniquement parce que je leur fais confiance. Les autres sorciers… ils ne méritent pas de savoir qui je suis, s'ils ne peuvent pas le découvrir par eux même.

Fleur acquiesça doucement puis se dégagea des bras de son prince, rougissante. Elle fut ensuite entrainée par Mme Pomfresh avec les autres participants en direction de la tente de soin. Ici, on leur donna de la Pimentine, potion qu'Harry ne prit que pour sauver les apparences, le feu de Fëanor le protégeant sans problème du froid. Ensuite vint le moment de connaître les résultats. Les quatre champions sortirent de la tente et firent face au jury. Harry eut un rictus amusé en voyant qu'une fois de plus sa volonté de sauver tout le monde était récompensée. Dommage que ça ne soit pas la même chose dans la vraie vie.

Il s'éloigna une fois les résultats connus, entrainant sa mère avec lui.

\- Tout le monde va bien ? demanda Harry une fois sur que personne ne pouvais l'entendre.

\- Oui, rassura Lily.

\- Tu as eu de la visite le jour de mon retour à Poudlard ?

Avec les derniers évènements et la préparation de la deuxième tache, il avait eu le temps de prendre des nouvelles de personne.

\- Oui, deux aurors sont passés à la maison, répondit Lily la mine sombre, ils ont apparemment détecté l'utilisation d'un impardonnable prêt de chez nous.

\- Ouais, un beau mensonge, lâcha Harry.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Le Ministère ne peut pas détecter la magie faite dans la grotte, j'ai placé des boucliers dessus pour que personne ne détecte la magie que j'allais utiliser pour réparer l'Arcadia.

\- Alors pourquoi des aurors sont venu ?

\- Parce que Dumbledore a décidé de commencer la partie. Il semble avoir compris que je ne serais pas le pion qu'il imaginait et il veut sans doute m'éliminer avant que je ne devienne un obstacle à ses plans.

\- C'est un piège ? s'inquiéta Lily.

\- Rassure toi, il ne peut rien contre toi, la maison est protégée et notre avocat couvre nos arrières. Il ne t'arrivera rien.

Lily observa son fils pendant un instant puis elle acquiesça, légèrement rassurée. Ils passèrent alors le restant de la journée ensemble, profitant du temps qu'ils leur restaient avant le départ d'Harry.

A la suite de cette épreuve, Fleur se montra plus amicale avec lui et plus respectueuse, ce qui surprit grandement le reste des élèves de Beaubâtons, qui connaissait la jeune femme pour être dédaigneuse avec les garçons.

Une semaine après la seconde tache, Harry avait reçu un message de son père. On avait besoin de lui pour réparer plusieurs pièces du vaisseau. Il attendit donc le couvre-feu pour sortir le plus discrètement possible de la salle commune, il prendrait son envol depuis la tour d'astronomie.

Avançant lentement dans les couloirs où un silence absolu régnait, le jeune homme retint de justesse un cri lorsqu'une main s'abattit sur son épaule. Il ne put malheureusement pas stopper ses réflexes. Il agrippa le bras qui le tenait et d'une clé de bras, immobilisa son adversaire en lui tordant le bras dans le dos.

\- Evans, gronda Rogue.

Harry lâcha alors doucement le bras de son professeur et recula légèrement.

\- Vous m'avez pris par surprise, se justifia le jeune homme.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faite en dehors de votre salle commune ?

\- Je dois rentrer, on a besoin de moi à la maison, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

Rogue l'observa un instant, il connaissait cette lueur dans le regard du jeune homme et il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à l'arrêter. Avec un soupir, il le ramena à son bureau et lui permit d'utiliser sa cheminée à condition qu'il l'accompagne. Après tout, Evans était son élève et il était sous sa responsabilité.

Ils arrivèrent dans le salon et aussitôt, Harry guida son professeur vers l'extérieur, à la surprise de celui-ci. Ils descendirent la falaise jusqu'à arriver à l'entrée de la grotte. Une fois à l'intérieur, Rogue se figea en voyant pour la première fois le vaisseau. Il ne s'attendait pas à quelque chose d'aussi imposant.

\- Tu arrives en avance, nota une voix sur leur droite.

Yama sortit de l'ombre, c'était lui qui était de garde ce soir.

\- Qui est-ce ? demanda ensuite le jeune pirate.

\- Le professeur Rogue, il m'a permis d'utiliser sa cheminée pour venir ici plus vite.

\- Sa cheminée.

\- C'est un moyen de transport sorcier via un réseau de cheminées reliées magiquement.

Yama ne sembla pas tout comprendre, mais il acquiesça et guida Harry vers le vaisseau.

\- On a pu déjà remettre en état pas mal de pièces, mais les plus grosses on les a laissés dans le hangar.

Harry acquiesça, il monta la rampe et jeta un regard sur les nombreuses pièces posées sur des couvertures sur le sol du hangar. Il se mit tout de suite au travail, espérant avoir fini avant le lever du soleil.

Il était tellement concentré sur son travail, qu'il ne remarqua même pas la présence de son père, qui l'observait depuis une passerelle. Rogue, lui par contre, aperçut le capitaine et lorsqu'il croisa son regard, il eut la surprise de sentir un frisson de peur lui remonter l'échine et d'avoir l'impression que l'on sondait son âme. Par reflexe, il remonta au maximum ses boucliers d'occlumentie, mais cela ne sembla pas affecter le corsaire. D'ailleurs ce dernier esquissa un rictus et se dirigea vers les escaliers pour les rejoindre. La rencontre était inévitable et autant avant Rogue était curieux vis-à-vis du pirate, autant maintenant, il aurait préféré ne pas être là, parce qu'il sentait au fond de lui que cet homme était extrêmement puissant.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20

Le professeur Rogue leva la tête en entendant des murmures dans sa classe. C'était le dernier fils Weasley qui parlait à l'un de ses camarades tout en jetant des regards en direction des Serpentard, plus particulièrement en direction d'Evans. Le jeune homme avait posé sa tête sur ses bras croisés, eux même posés sur sa table. Il s'était endormi, il y avait un petit quart d'heure. Si Rogue ne lui avait rien dit c'était parce qu'il était un Serpentard, et aussi car sa potion était parfaitement terminée. Il savait que le jeune homme avait passé une bonne partie de sa nuit dans les soutes de l'Arcadia.

La première fois qu'il l'avait accompagné, remontait à deux mois. Sa rencontre avec le capitaine lui avait fait comprendre que s'il était toléré à bord en la présence d'Harry, il n'y était pas le bienvenu.

_Flash-back_

_Le corsaire était descendu et avait rejoint Harry. Ce dernier n'avait fait aucun mouvement montrant qu'il avait noté la présence du corsaire. Pourtant lorsque celui-ci lui posa la main sur l'épaule, Harry ne réagit pas comme il avait pu le faire avec Rogue. Bien au contraire, il sembla se détendre à son contact. _

_Puis le pirate s'était avancé vers lui._

_\- Savez-vous qui je suis ?_

_\- Vous êtes le capitaine Harlock, le père d'Harry._

_L'homme acquiesça alors et, dans un mouvement de cape, il emprunta la rambarde. Rogue jeta un dernier regard à son élève et suivit le capitaine._

_\- Et vous ? Savez-vous qui je suis ? demanda Rogue en le rejoignant._

_\- Je sais qui était le Professeur Rogue de notre monde d'origine, j'imagine que vous ne devez pas être très différenst. Ne vous éloignez pas trop de mon fils, vous n'êtes pas le bienvenu ici._

_Le dédain qu'il pouvait entendre dans la voix d'Harlock, le fit se tendre. _

_\- Je ne vous ai causé aucun tort, nota Rogue alors que par réflexe sa main se posa sur sa baguette._

_Ce fut une grosse erreur car aussitôt, Harlock le vrilla du regard. Un regard sombre et menaçant._

_\- A votre place, je n'y penserais même pas, fit la voix d'Harry depuis l'intérieur du hangar._

_Rogue jeta un regard en haut de la rampe. Le jeune homme avait changé de place et il pouvait à présent les voir._

_\- Si vous le menacez, lui, l'équipage ou le vaisseau, il vous tuera._

_Le professeur fut stupéfait de voir qu'Harry parlait de sa mort avec autant de calme. Il est vrai qu'ils n'étaient pas particulièrement proches, mais de là à accepter sa mort aussi facilement…_

_Par prudence, le professeur lâcha sa baguette et la lueur de menace dans le regard d'Harlock disparue. Puis le corsaire se tourna vers Harry._

_\- Ne te fatigue pas de trop, tu as école demain._

_\- Oui, papa, répondit Harry sans lâcher son travail des yeux._

_Harlock l'observa un instant avant de s'éloigner disparaissant dans les ombres de la grotte._

_Fin Flash-back_.

Depuis cette nuit, Rogue n'avait plus accompagné le jeune homme même s'il lui mettait sa cheminée à disposition. Il tolérait les siestes du jeune homme à condition qu'il ait fini son travail avant.

Le bruit de la sonnerie et le brouhaha des autres élèves réveillèrent Harry. Il jeta un regard sur son chaudron, maintenant vide, avant de ranger ses affaires. Un regard en direction de Rogue lui apprit que l'homme était sans doute venu chercher un échantillon de sa potion pour la noter et qu'il avait ensuite vidé son chaudron. Il le remercia d'un signe de tête avant de rejoindre ses camarades qui l'attendait dans le couloir.

\- T'as un sacré culot pour t'endormir comme ça en cours de potion, remarqua Théo admiratif.

\- Moi j'aurais trop peur pour ça, renchérit Pansy.

\- Mon travail était fait, j'imagine que c'est pour ça qu'il n'a rien dit, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

\- Moi ce que je me demande c'est ce que tu fais de tes nuits pour être fatigué comme ça, remarqua Draco.

Rapidement le petit groupe de Serpentard se mit à émettre des hypothèses sur ce que le jeune homme faisait de ses nuits. Jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione n'arrive avec Neville et ne leur explique dans un murmure ce que le jeune homme faisait vraiment. Les Serpentards échangèrent des regards surpris, eux aussi pensaient qu'il était impossible de lier Magie et Technologie.

\- C'est impossible pour les sorciers lambda, nota Harry.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Théo.

\- Parce qu'il faut savoir doser parfaitement sa magie et que seuls certains sorciers sont capable de faire ça.

Les autres acquiescèrent et la conversation repris bon train, Hermione demandant au sang pur s'il connaissait des moyen de doser leur magie. Draco répondit en racontant une vieille légende comme quoi la magie présente chez le sorcier avait une conscience propre et que pour doser sa magie il fallait pouvoir communiquer avec elle.

\- Mais ça n'est qu'une légende, remarqua Draco, je suis sûr qu'Harry pourra mieux te renseigner que nous.

\- Oui, mais il refuse de me dire comment il fait, il dit que c'est à moi de trouver, marmonna la Gryffondor tout en jetant un regard noir à son ami.

Harry se contenta de répondre par un sourire mystérieux avant d'entrer dans la grande salle pour le déjeuner. La petite bande se sépara alors, chacun rejoignit sa table sous le regard noir de plusieurs Gryffondors qui n'appréciaient pas que l'on fraternise avec « l'ennemi ».

Alors qu'Harry était en train de se servir un peu de riz, il sentit un regard sur lui. Levant les yeux, il croisa ceux du directeur et fronça les sourcils en le voyant afficher un air aussi satisfait. Le vieil homme avait préparé un sale coup. Le regard d'Harry se posa brièvement sur son assiette, se demandant si elle était empoisonnée avant de hausser les épaules. Quelle importance, de toute façon les poisons et les drogues n'avaient aucun effet sur lui.

Il mangea avec ses camarades, discutant de tout et de rien, sans pour autant se départir de la sensation que quelque chose allait ou s'était déjà produit. Rapidement il « scanna » ses amis, pour s'assurer qu'ils allaient bien. Rassuré sur ce point, il se détendit légèrement, Dumbledore n'était pas stupide au point de s'attaquer à ses amis au beau milieu du château.

L'après-midi se passa ensuite calmement. Bien qu'Harry fût sur ses gardes, il ne lui arriva rien de notable, hormis une bagarre contre Ronald. Mais son mauvais pressentiment, lui, ne fit que se renforcer. Jusque dans la soirée.

Harry était assis devant le feu de la salle commune entouré de ses amis lorsque Rogue fit irruption accompagné par deux étrangers.

\- Evans ? Appela le professeur.

Harry leva les yeux de ce qu'il était en train de faire et se figea en voyant qui accompagnait Rogue : Yattaran et Yama. Tous deux étaient blessés. Aussitôt Harry mobilisa ses pouvoirs en se levant. Il activa ses flammes vertes et s'en servit sur les blessures des deux pirates.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ? demanda Harry en s'approchant.

\- On a été attaqué, répondit Yattaran.

\- Quoi ? Par qui ?

\- Des sorciers.

\- C'est impossible, la grotte était protégée, vous étiez en sécurité à l'intérieur.

\- Oui mais Mimée n'était pas à l'intérieur, soupira Yama.

\- Ces lâches s'en sont servi comme otage, ragea le lieutenant, ils nous ont ordonné de sortir de la grotte.

\- Le capitaine est sorti le premier, mais… il s'est effondré, je ne sais pas qui s'est passé, Harry. Mais il est tombé et le temps qu'on arrive jusqu'à lui, il lui avait passé un étrange collier autour du cou et ils ont disparu avec le capitaine. Après ça, d'autres sorciers sont apparus. On s'est battu et on a réussi à les repousser le temps de récupérer Mimée et de rejoindre la grotte, mais le capitaine…

A ce moment-là, un verre posé sur une table pas loin explosa, faisant sursauter les élèves tandis que les pirates portaient leurs mains à leur armes.

\- Evans, grommela Rogue.

Mais il ne put aller plus loin. Harry était furieux, même au-delà de ça. C'était de la rage que l'on pouvait voir dans son regard.

\- On rentre, ordonna le jeune homme dans un murmure.

Il agrippa les poignets des deux pirates et avant que Rogue n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, il s'était téléporté dans la grotte. Arrivé là, il se mit aussitôt au travail, usant de ses flammes vertes pour soigner les quelques blessés présents.

Puis, il repéra Mimée, assise sur un rocher, la cape du capitaine entre ses mains. Harry s'approcha alors de la jeune femme et put voir la tristesse sur son visage. La Juracienne, elle, se leva lorsqu'elle vit qu'Harry s'approchait d'elle.

\- Je suis désolée, Harry. Tu nous avais mis en garde et je n'ai pas écouté. Pardonne-moi !

\- Ce n'est pas contre toi que je suis en colère, Mimée. Je sais parfaitement que tu ne mettrais jamais volontairement la vie du capitaine en danger.

Harry s'assit alors à ses coté et l'observa un instant avant de passer un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'attirer contre lui.

\- Raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Harry doucement.

\- Je ramassais des coquillages sur la plage. J'aimais ramasser des coquillages sur les plages de ma planète. Je ne les ai pas vu arriver. Ils m'ont attaqué et ligoté.

\- D'accord, parle-moi d'eux qu'est-ce qu'il portait ?

\- Je crois que s'était des robes de sorciers, répondit Mimée. On aurait dit des uniformes, mais ils étaient de deux couleurs différentes. Il y avait un groupe de personne portant des robes rouge et qui ont attaqué l'équipage. Un groupe de personne portant des robes noires avec d'étranges runes argenté sur leurs robes. Ce sont eux qui ont attaqué Harlock et qui lui ont mis cet affreux collier. Après ça, il ne pouvait plus faire le moindre mouvement, je le voyais toujours conscient, mais c'était comme si il n'avait plus aucune force. Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui ont fait Harry.

\- Je ne sais pas, Mimée, mais je compte bien le découvrir, promis Harry.

Le jeune homme se leva alors pour rejoindre la tente de son père. Arrivé là, il s'avança directement vers le coffre, où il savait qu'il y trouverait ses armes. Il s'empara de ses deux sabres et attacha le ceinturon autour de sa taille.

Puis il ressortit. Les pirates l'attendaient de l'autre côté, Kei, lui tendit son long manteau et Harry remarqua avec un léger rictus qu'une capuche y avait été ajoutée. Il enfila le vêtement et rabattit la capuche sur son visage. Il savait où il devait aller et il savait qui il devait châtier pour s'en être prit à un membre de sa famille. Les uniformes rouges correspondaient aux uniformes portés par les aurors tandis que les noirs avec des runes argentées étaient ceux du département des mystères.

De toute évidence le ministère ignorait tout de la puissance d'un dragon furieux, sinon ils auraient évité de se mettre l'un d'entre eux à dos. Avec un grondement furieux, Harry disparut de la grotte.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21

Lorsqu'Harry apparut au beau milieu de l'Atrium, personne ne fit attention à lui, tous étaient bien trop occupés par les tâches administratives. Il s'avança vers un poste de renseignement et demanda où se trouvait le département des aurors. La jeune femme devant lui, le lui indiqua sans lever les yeux de son sorcière hebdo. Le monde pouvait s'écrouler qu'elle continuerait de lire les potins et autres chroniques mondaines, songea Harry.

Il arriva rapidement dans un grand open space, ou une cinquantaine de bureaux était visible, mais seulement une vingtaine d'entre eux était occupé. Il s'avança entre les box, cherchant un responsable qui pourrait peut-être le renseigner, lorsqu'il fut arrêté par un auror. Grand, noir, Harry le reconnut tout de suite, c'était Kingsley.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, cet endroit est interdit aux visiteurs.

\- Je cherche un homme que vous avez enlevé ce matin près d'une grotte à coté de Seaford, répondit innocemment Harry.

Aussitôt Kingsley se tendit. Harry ignorait s'il avait participé ou non à l'attaque, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de porter des gants avec ceux qui lui avaient pris son père.

\- Je suis désolé, mais nous avons arrêté personne ce matin, répondit l'auror.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que vous l'aviez arrêté, j'ai dit que vous l'aviez enlevé, répliqua Harry d'une voix dangereusement basse. Je vais être très direct avec vous. Ou vous le libérez ou je le libère moi-même, et croyez-moi, vous n'aimerez pas la seconde solution.

\- Cet avorton t'embête Kingsley ?

Un autre auror s'avança vers eux et vint se mettre juste devant Harry. Il dépassait le jeune homme de trois bonnes têtes et semblait avoir fait de la salle de musculation sa seconde maison.

\- Tu as entendu ce que l'on vient de te dire, celui que tu cherches n'est pas là. Alors Dégage.

Harry eut un rictus amusé.

\- Je vois, vous avez donc choisi la seconde solution. Dommage pour vous.

Avant que le grand baraqué n'ait pu faire quoique ce soit, Harry l'envoya voler à l'autre bout de la salle d'un simple mouvement du bras. Les autres aurors réagirent alors en se levant et en sortant leurs propres baguettes. Harry lui se contenta de se tourner vers Kingsley.

\- Bien, maintenant que j'ai votre attention. Dites-moi : où est mon père ?

Kingsley se tendit alors que les autres aurors s'approchèrent. Ce qui surprenait et inquiétait le plus l'auror noir était que le jeune homme devant lui ne semblait pas la moins du monde inquiet par les sorciers d'élites qui l'entouraient et le menaçaient.

Le premier sortilège partit, suivi par les nombreux autres, tous visant Harry. Ce dernier se contenta de lever le bras gauche et de claquer des doigts. Tous les sortilèges explosèrent en une pluie d'étincelles multicolores. Les aurors observèrent le phénomène bouche bée avant de reporter leur attention sur le jeune homme devant eux.

\- Mon père ! Maintenant ! ordonna Harry.

Kingsley grimaça avant de jeter un coup d'œil à l'auror qui avait été blessé et qui était toujours inconscient.

\- N'espérez pas pouvoir sortir d'ici, après ce que vous venez de faire, nota l'auror avec calme.

\- Je ne laisse rien ni personne se dresser en travers de ma volonté.

Kingsley lui fit alors signe de le suivre. Puisque le jeune homme voulait voir son père, il allait l'y emmener et ainsi préserver la santé voir la vie de ses propres hommes.

Ils marchèrent un instant dans les couloirs du ministère jusqu'à arriver devant une porte qu'Harry connaissait bien : la porte du département des mystères. Le jeune homme ne laissa pas le temps à Kingsley de faire un geste vers celle-ci qu'il posa sa main dessus et l'ouvrit d'une impulsion magique. Puis il entra, surprenant les sorciers qui étaient présent.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? demanda l'un d'entre eux.

\- C'est une mission de sauvetage, répondit Harry en s'avançant dans la pièce. Où est-il Kingsley ?

L'homme noir se contenta de fermer la porte et de croiser les bras.

\- La porte s'est refermé, ricana le sorcier qui avait apostrophé Harry a son entrée, ça signifie que vous êtes coincé ici à moins d'être accompagné par l'un d'entre nous. Votre petite mission de sauvetage vient de tomber à l'eau.

Harry sentit sa colère se décupler face à l'arrogance du sorcier devant lui. Sans même une once d'hésitation, il dégaina son sabre et le planta dans l'abdomen du sorcier. Puis il repoussa celui-ci avec son pied.

\- Je vais être très clair avec tout le monde. Je suis particulièrement furieux contre les sorciers pour ce qu'ils ont fait à ma famille et personne dans votre minable monde ne pourra m'arrêter si je décidais de le détruire. Je viens de tuer un homme et je n'hésiterais pas à en tuer un autre si je n'obtiens pas ce que je veux.

Kingsley, qui s'était redressé en voyant le jeune homme commettre un meurtre, s'avança vers ce dernier. Il avait les mains tendues devant lui, comme pour montrer qu'il n'était pas armé.

\- Vous êtes fou, sanglota une sorcière.

\- C'est vous qui avez attaqué ma famille en premier, vous êtes les agresseurs et nous sommes les victimes, n'inversez pas les rôles, sorciers ! Maintenant, je ne le répéterais qu'une dernière fois : où est mon père ?

Aussitôt un sorcier s'avança vers lui, tremblant doucement. Puis il lui indiqua une porte. Harry lui jeta un regard glacial, regard que le sorcier ne pouvait pas voir à cause de la capuche, mais qu'il pouvait parfaitement sentir.

Puis le jeune homme se dirigea vers la porte en bois banal si ce n'est pour les runes qui étaient gravées dessus. Il l'ouvrit sans mal et entra dans une pièce faiblement éclairée.

Son père était là, torse nu et pied nu, attaché sur une grosse table en pierre. Le collier dont on lui avait parlé, brillait faiblement sous la lumière des quelques bougies placées là. Harry regarda autour de lui mais ne trouva aucune trace des effets personnels du capitaine. Il s'avança prudemment s'assurant que rien n'allait l'attaquer. Puis, une fois près de son père, il s'activa pour défaire les liens qui le retenaient. Harlock était comme endormi. Ce qui inquiétait beaucoup Harry, était qu'il semblait avoir de la fièvre, ce qui était impossible avec un dragon de glace à l'intérieur de vous.

Inquiet, il porta son père jusque dans la pièce d'à côté et l'allongea sur un bureau qu'il avait débarrassé d'un revers du bras. Puis il posa ses mains sur le torse d'Harlock et activa ses pouvoirs. Aussitôt il sentit une résistance, comme si quelque chose combattait son type de magie. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour comprendre que ça devait être l'œuvre du collier. Cela expliquait donc, pourquoi son père avait une légère fièvre, le collier entravait les pouvoir d'Aeglos. Mais comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Normalement rien ne pouvait contrer les pouvoirs d'un porteur d'âme. Du moins rien que les sorciers n'aient en leur possession.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et effleura du bout des doigts le collier.

\- Où avez-vous eu ça ? demanda dans un grondement sourd le jeune homme.

\- Nous… nous l'avons trouvé au cours de nos recherches dans la cité d'Avalon, bafouilla l'un des sorciers du département. Il… il était écrit que le collier pouvait neutraliser de grands pouvoirs et on ne voulait courir aucun risque. Surtout après l'analyse des sortilèges posés sur la grotte.

\- C'est moi qui aie posé ces sortilèges, gronda Harry. Comment on l'enlève ?

Harry était de plus en plus furieux. Ainsi les sorciers de ce monde avaient eu connaissance de l'existence des grands dragons et ils avaient essayé de les neutraliser, eux, les gardiens de cet univers, les protecteurs de l'équilibre.

\- On… on ne peut pas l'enlever, bafouilla le chercheur.

Harry était à bout de sa patience, il dégaina de nouveau l'un de ses sabres, faisant sursauter et reculer les personnes présentes.

\- Je vous assure qu'on ne sait pas comment l'enlever, paniqua l'homme d'une voix aiguë.

Harry dut alors se rendre à l'évidence que le chercheur ne mentait pas et que le tuer ne servirait à rien. Avec un grondement il replaça son sabre dans son fourreau et retourna auprès de son père. La magie des dragons ne pouvait pas être utilisée pour l'enlever mais peut être que la magie des sorciers le pourrait.

Se concentrant sur sa propre magie au lieu de celle de son dragon, Harry posa de nouveau ses mains sur le collier pour l'analyser. Le collier en lui-même n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, c'était un lourd collier en or serti de nombreuses pierres précieuses. C'était justement ces dernières qui attirèrent l'attention d'Harry, car il s'agissait de pierres magiques, et c'étaient elles qui absorbaient la magie draconique.

Harry fronça les sourcils et chercha plus profondément, un moyen une faille pour ouvrir ce maudit collier. Au rythme où les pierres absorbaient les pouvoirs de son père, il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps et il était hors de question qu'il laisse un membre de sa famille mourir dans ce monde.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes de recherche qu'il trouva une minuscule faille. Le collier était tellement chargé en magie qu'il fallait que les pierres soient placées au millimètre près pour que le bijou reste intact sous la pression. Or l'une de ces pierres était fissurée, fragilisée par le temps. Avec un rictus, Harry poussa un peu de sa magie dans la faille et il entendit alors un bruit de verre brisé. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, le collier en or avait noirci et il reposait à présent sur la table.

Harry se détendit alors en sentant le pouvoir d'Aeglos parcourir le corps de son père. Même si ce dernier restait inconscient, au moins était-il hors de danger. Le jeune homme eut un sourire qui disparut aussitôt lorsqu'il sentit la pointe d'une baguette contre son dos.

\- Vous avez tué un homme, je ne peux pas vous laisser partir, se justifia Kingsley.

\- Même si je ne l'avais pas tué, vous auriez essayé de m'empêcher de partir, répondit Harry avec calme. Si vous tenez à votre bras je vous conseille de le baisser ou de lâcher votre baguette au choix. Vous ne me semblez pas être un mauvais bougre, je m'en voudrais de devoir vous blesser.

\- Je suis un auror, répondit Kingsley.

\- Oui, je sais que vous êtes un auror, vous vous battez pour faire régner la justice. Maintenant dites moi, est-ce que vous trouvez ça juste que des sorciers débarquent dans notre grotte, prennent un otage et enlèvent l'un des nôtres ?

Il sentit clairement l'homme noir hésiter. Harry se tourna alors pour lui faire face.

\- Kingsley, je vais vous dire une chose qui va surement vous surprendre et que vous n'allez pas du tout apprécier. Le monde dans lequel vous évoluez n'est pas juste. Il est corrompu, empli de dictateurs et de tyrans qui pensent avoir tous les droits sur les êtres vivants uniquement parce qu'ils ont du pouvoir. Combien de moldus se sont retrouvés privés de leurs souvenirs uniquement parce qu'un sorcier avait fait preuve de négligence. Est-ce que vous trouvez ça juste vous ? Ou bien les loups garous qui sont traités comme des monstres alors que ce sont eux les premières victimes. Dites-moi où est la justice dans tout ça ?

Kingsley hésita un instant.

\- Je prends mon père, on rentre à la maison et tant que vous nous laisserez tranquille, ce monde n'aura rien à craindre de nous.

Le sorcier noir hésita encore un instant avant de baisser sa baguette. Au même moment un grognement fut émis derrière Harry, le jeune homme jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule et eut un sourire lorsqu'il croisa le regard encore un peu groggy de son père. Ce dernier observa autour de lui alors qu'Harry faisait apparaître des vêtements d'un mouvement de la main. Ce fut le léger sourire amusé qu'il arborait qui intrigua le corsaire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ? demanda Harlock de mauvaise humeur.

\- Pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi qui ait eu des ennuis, pouffa Harry.

Seul un grondement mécontent de son père lui répondit.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22

Harlock se leva du bureau sur lequel il était allongé et tangua doucement. En une seconde, Harry fut à ses cotés pour le soutenir.

\- Doucement, capitaine. Tu es pas mal affaibli.

\- Comment va l'équipage ? demanda Harlock.

\- Il y a eu des blessés, mais je m'en suis occupé. Yama et Yattaran sont venus me prévenir qu'il y avait un problème.

Harry aida son père à s'habiller, le corsaire ayant du mal à tenir sur ses jambes. Puis il passa le bras droit de son père par-dessus ses épaules.

\- Allez ! On rentre à la maison maintenant.

\- Où sont mes affaires ? demanda Harlock.

Harry jeta alors un coup d'œil autour de lui.

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Elles sont dans un coffre, fit d'une petite voix l'une des sorcières du département.

\- Allez les chercher, ordonna Harry.

Il sentit alors son père essayer de marcher seul puis trébucher dès le second pas. Harry le rattrapa doucement et raffermit sa prise sur lui.

\- Ca va aller, ne t'inquiète pas, rassura Harry, c'est une fatigue passagère.

Harlock acquiesça, frustré malgré tout de n'être d'aucune aide. A ce moment-là, la jeune femme revint avec le ceinturon du corsaire, sa cape et ses gants. Harry s'en empara, jetant la cape par-dessus son épaule libre, avant de passer le ceinturon en bandoulière à la même épaule, il glissa ensuite les gants dans sa ceinture. Puis raffermissant sa prise sur le corsaire, il fit ce qu'aucun sorcier n'aurait cru possible de faire : il transplana depuis l'un des départements les mieux protégés du ministère.

Lorsqu'ils atterrirent sur la grève, ils s'effondrèrent. Harry, déséquilibré par le poids de son père, ne réussit pas à le retenir. Harry eut un éclat de rire, soulagé de savoir son père enfin en sécurité. Puis il se releva et releva son père.

\- Allez papa, si on ne se dépêche pas de rentrer, les autres vont mourir d'inquiétude.

Il porta ensuite son père le long de la plage jusqu'à arriver devant la grotte. A peine furent-ils entrés qu'ils furent pris d'assaut par les membres d'équipage. Jusqu'à ce que Yattaran ne les fasse reculer, inquiet en voyant que son capitaine était incapable de tenir debout seul. Obéissant à leur lieutenant l'équipage s'écarta pour permettre à Harry d'avancer. Il emmena ensuite le capitaine jusqu'à sa tente, devant laquelle Mimée les attendait. Elle n'hésita qu'une demi-seconde avant de se réfugier dans les bras d'Harlock, qui la serra bien volontiers contre lui, lui aussi inquiet du sort de sa vieille amie. Harry s'écarta alors pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

\- Pardonne-moi, Harlock, pardonne-moi, murmura la jeune femme.

\- Tout va bien, rassura le capitaine.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude de réconforter les autres, mais Mimée l'accompagnait depuis tellement de temps que cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il serra la jeune femme contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme. L'étreinte aurait pu durer des heures si le capitaine n'avait pas titubé à un moment. Mimée le soutint quelques secondes avant qu'Harry ne prenne le relai.

\- Je vais l'allonger, il a besoin de repos.

La Juracienne acquiesça doucement et suivit Harry à l'intérieur pour l'aider. Le jeune homme assit le corsaire sur le lit avant de s'agenouiller devant lui pour l'aider à enlever ses chaussures, puis il posa sa main sur son épaule et l'aida à se coucher. Harlock se laissa faire bien trop épuisé pour résister, il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

Harry ressortit alors de la tente et rejoignit les pirates qui étaient restés à distance.

\- Comment va-t-il ? demanda Kei avec inquiétude.

\- Il va bien excepté une grosse fatigue, il va avoir besoin de repos pendant les prochains jours.

Il y eut alors un long silence parmi les pirates, jusqu'à ce que Yama ne le brise.

\- Pourquoi, ils nous ont attaqués comme ça ?

\- Ils me surveillent depuis peu et ils ont dû découvrir cet endroit, vous découvrir. Je suis désolé.

\- Bah ! Maintenant qu'on est au courant, on va être plus prudent, assura un pirate.

\- Sachez qu'ils ne peuvent pas entrer dans la grotte, pas avec les sort que j'ai mis en place. Tant que vous resterez ici vous êtes en sécurité, mais à partir du moment où vous quittez la grotte vous êtes vulnérable.

Les autres acquiescèrent. Harry poussa alors un léger soupir.

\- Il faut que je retourne au château pour qu'on ne remarque pas mon absence. Soyez tous très prudents.

Puis le jeune homme disparut pour réapparaitre dans sa chambre. Aussitôt, il sentit une main sur son épaule. Sachant qu'il y avait peu de personne à pouvoir venir ici et que ses alarmes étaient silencieuses, Harry se retint de frapper la personne et il eut raison en voyant le professeur Rogue. Ce dernier arborait une mine refrognée qui ne plut pas du tout à Harry. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'était pas encore couché.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Dumbledore veut vous voir, je lui ai dit que vous dormiez, j'ai essayé de gagner le plus de temps possible.

\- Il est près de minuit, qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien me vouloir à cette heure-là, nota Harry.

\- Je ne sais pas, peut être parlé de votre petite escapade, grommela Rogue.

Harry fronça les sourcils à cette remarque, les seuls au courant de son escapade à Poudlard étaient les Serpentards et aucun d'entre eux n'iraient le dénoncer à Dumbledore. Autrement dit il avait eu l'info d'une source extérieur. Tout en marchant, Harry se décida pour un plan. D'un mouvement de la main, il changea ses vêtements en pyjama et passa une main dans ses cheveux les ébouriffant encore plus. Lorsque Rogue et lui atteignirent la statue protégeant le bureau du directeur, n'importe qui aurait pu dire qu'Harry venait d'être sorti du lit.

Cette fois-ci, Rogue l'accompagna dans le bureau. Il se figea en constant la présence de Potter, de Black et de Kingsley. Harry lui jeta un regard endormi autour de lui et se frotta les yeux, essayant visiblement de se réveiller.

\- Harry, assieds toi, invita Dumbledore, une tasse de thé ?

\- Non, merci, Directeur. J'aimerais par contre des explications sur la raison de ma présence ici.

Harry bailla alors, la fatigue commençait à le rattraper maintenant qu'il savait sa famille en sécurité.

\- Il y a eu une attaque au ministère se soir.

\- Des mangemorts ? demanda Harry, soudainement plus alerte.

\- Non, mais un autre sorcier extrêmement puissant. Possédant une force magique comme celle que tu nous as montrée au cours de la première tâche. Lorsque tu as volé.

Le regard d'Harry se fit de nouveau moins alerte et il poussa un profond soupir.

\- Évidemment, je suis un Serpentard donc forcément j'irais attaquer le ministère. J'ignore ce qu'il se passe depuis quelques temps, Directeur mais vous semblez particulièrement vous acharner sur moi. Dois-je avertir mon avocat ?

\- Tu n'es ici que pour répondre à quelques questions, mon garçon, tempéra Dumbledore.

\- Très bien, soupira Harry.

A ce moment-là, Kingsley s'avança vers lui et lui posa une série de question bateau, essayant de piéger le jeune homme. Mais Harry ne se laissa pas faire. Tant et si bien que Potter commença à s'énerver.

\- Nous savons très bien que tu as attaqué le ministère, sale serpent. Tu n'as pas ta place ici, mais à Az…

\- Tu m'as amené ici ! répliqua Harry furieux.

Il y eut alors un long silence et Harry pouvait voir la peur dans le regard de Potter. Merde ! Dans sa colère il avait lâché une information qu'il n'aurait pas due. Potter devait penser qu'il parlait du rituel. Il devait rattraper le coup et vite. Du coin de l'œil Harry remarqua que Rogue était, lui aussi, tendu.

\- De quoi ?!

\- C'est toi qui m'attire tous ces problèmes avec le Directeur. D'abord avec l'utilisation d'un soit disant sortilège interdit prêt de chez moi, puis maintenant avec l'attaque du ministère. Tu n'acceptes pas que je sois réparti à Serpentard et c'est pour ça que tu t'acharnes sur moi.

Harry vit alors la crainte être remplacer par la colère. Bien il avait sauvé la situation. Maintenant il n'avait plus qu'à faire oublier cette petite erreur à Potter. Pour cela rien de mieux que la colère.

\- Tu te bats contre Voldemort et contre ses mangemorts mais tu ne fais pas mieux. Tu classes automatiquement les Serpentard dans la catégorie « mage noir », comme Voldemort classe les moldu dans la catégorie « bon à abattre ». Tu juges les autres uniquement sur les apparences sans même chercher à les connaître. Tu es exactement comme lui.

Furieux, James voulut alors se jeter sur Harry, mais il fut stoppé par un sortilège de Kingsley.

\- Ca suffit, James, ordonna l'auror noir. Nous rentrons au ministère.

Puis se tournant vers Harry et Dumbledore.

\- Je vous prie de l'excuser pour le remue-ménage qu'il a pu causer. Il est évident que nous ne pouvons pas vous accuser sans preuve. Je veillerais à ce que cela ne se reproduise plus.

\- Merci, répondit Harry avec un léger soupir. J'espère qu'il n'y a pas eu trop de dégâts pendant l'attaque.

Kingsley le remercia d'un signe de la tête et prit congé, entrainant avec lui Potter et Black. Puis, une fois la porte refermée derrière eux, Harry se tourna vers le directeur.

\- Y a-t-il autre chose dont vous vouliez me parler, Directeur ?

Dumbledore l'observa un instant avec un froncement de sourcils et Harry sentit une pression sur ses barrières mentales. Le vieil homme n'avait pas été totalement convaincu par sa prestation apparemment. Mais Harry ne le laissa pas entrer dans son esprit et Dumbledore dut se rentre à l'évidence : il ne connaitrait pas le fin mot de cette histoire.

Lorsqu'Harry et Rogue sortirent du bureau et s'éloignèrent dans les couloirs pour rejoindre la salle commune, le jeune homme poussa un long soupir. Rogue lui jeta un regard en coin avant de poser une main sur son épaule. Il n'était pas proche du gamin, mais pour le coup, il était fier de lui et de la manière dont il s'était sorti de cette situation délicate.

\- Il va falloir vous montrer prudent à l'avenir, nota Rogue.

\- C'est lui qui devrait se montrer plus prudent, répondit Harry dans un murmure mortellement bas. Ce qu'il y a entre Dumbledore et moi, c'est une guerre d'apparence. Et il le sait, la moindre erreur, la moindre tache dans son image risque de lui être fatale.

Rogue fut parcourue d'un frisson en voyant le regard d'Harry. De son avis le vieil homme ne vivrait pas assez longtemps pour subir les affres de la déchéance en cas d'image brisée.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 23

Les semaines s'écoulèrent et devinrent des mois qu'Harry ne vit pas passé. Son père se remit très bien de son petit séjour au ministère et les réparations de l'Arcadia avait été terminées la veille de ce jour de troisième tâche.

Rien de notable ne s'était passé durant ce temps, si ce n'était l'attaque contre M. Croupton qu'Harry avait protégé. Le pauvre homme était à présent interné à l'hôpital St Mangouste, dans l'aile psychiatrique.

Mais, aujourd'hui Harry n'avait pas le temps de se concentrer sur le passé, mais plutôt sur le présent et le futur. Ce soir aurait lieux la dernière épreuve du tournoi. Ce soir, Voldemort serait définitivement mort. Le jeune pirate était nerveux mais également déterminé. Il avait récupéré ses deux sabres à bord de l'Arcadia la veille et ils étaient maintenant attachés en permanence à sa ceinture et dissimulés par un sortilège. Il ne voulait pas que Dumbledore se mêle une fois de plus de ses affaires.

Puis le moment de l'épreuve arriva. Harry et les autres champions rejoignirent la tente. Tout le monde était silencieux et concentré. On finit par les appeler, les champions s'échangèrent de brefs encouragements avant de se tenir sur la ligne de départ.

Cédric et Harry furent les premiers à partir et la course commença. Harry devait arriver avant tous les autres et s'emparer de la coupe qui devait être transformée en portoloin. Sans ralentir il passa à travers plusieurs sortilèges, défia quelque unes des créatures d'Hagrid, mais il dut s'arrêter pour résoudre l'énigme du sphinx. Une énigme qui fut simplifié pour lui lorsque la créature reconnu le prince en lui.

Une gerbe d'étincelle rouge, lui indiqua que Fleur venait de se faire avoir par le labyrinthe. Parfait déjà une personne en sécurité. Il s'avança encore de quelques mètres et s'apprêta à tourner à droite lorsqu'il fut percuté par Cédric.

\- Sauve-toi, ordonna-t-il aussitôt.

Le Poufsouffle se releva alors et aida son camarade à se relever. Une fois debout, Harry remarqua Krum qui s'avançait vers eux. Le jeune homme se plaça alors entre le Bulgare et le Poufsouffle. Krum leva alors sa baguette et jeta un sort. Harry attendit le dernier moment avant de se baisser et de s'élancer en direction de Victor, passant en dessous du sortilège. Ce dernier voyant qu'il n'avait pas réussi à toucher son adversaire leva de nouveau sa baguette. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu finir de prononcer son sort, Harry était sur lui. Le jeune Serpentard plaqua sa main sur le torse de Victor et lui envoya un Stupefix à bout touchant. Le bulgare fit un vol plané de trois mètres avant de s'effondrer inerte. Harry jeta alors des étincelles rouges au-dessus de lui d'un mouvement de la main. Le tout s'était déroulé en à peine une minute sous le regard ébahi de Cédric.

\- Merci, souffla ce dernier.

Il était penché en avant, ses mains sur ses genoux, et essayait de reprendre son souffle. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a pris.

\- Impérium, répondit Harry.

\- Quoi !

\- Je l'ai vu dans son regard, il était sous le sortilège de l'impérium. J'ai peur d'être en partie responsable de ça. De toute évidence celui qui a mis mon nom dans la coupe, veut vraiment que je gagne le tournoi.

Puis Harry soupira doucement avant de se tourner vers Cédric et de poser sa main sur son torse. Avant que le jeune homme ne comprenne, il se retrouva figer à son tour. Harry le soutint le temps de l'allonger par terre, puis il jeta un regard désolé à Cédric.

\- Je sais que tu ne dois pas comprendre, mais ce que je viens de faire va te sauver la vie. Lorsque tu seras sorti d'ici, surtout ne t'approche pas de Maugrey, reste près de McGonagall ou de Rogue.

Harry jeta alors un regard autour de lui, puis il prit une profonde inspiration avant de se relever de sa position accroupie. Il jeta ensuite des étincelles rouges d'un mouvement de la main et reprit sa marche. Il arriva rapidement au centre du labyrinthe où la coupe se tenait sur son piédestal. Sans la moindre hésitation, il s'en empara et sentit aussitôt le portoloin s'activer.

Lorsqu'il atterrit sur sol, il effectua une roulade et immédiatement après il scruta les alentours. Queudver ne devait pas être bien loin. L'homme sortit quelques instants plus tard de l'ombre. Harry se laissa capturer et l'observa accomplir le rituel. Il avait besoin que Voldemort retrouve un corps mortel pour pouvoir le tuer.

Lorsque Voldemort appela ses fidèles, Harry profita qu'il n'avait pas son attention dirigée vers lui pour bruler ses liens et soigner la blessure au bras que Peter lui avait faite pour le rituel. Voldemort ne se laisserait pas tuer sans répliquer, alors il valait mieux qu'il soit en plein forme pour l'affronter.

Finalement, le sorcier noir se tourna vers lui avec un rictus moqueur. Rictus qui disparut lorsqu'il remarqua qu'Harry était calmement appuyé contre la stèle et qu'il avait les bras croisé devant lui.

\- Tu n'as pas pris la fuite, alors que tu en avais l'occasion, Harry Potter.

\- C'est Evans, maintenant, le corrigea le jeune homme d'une voix calme.

\- Oui, c'est que j'ai cru entendre. Un Serpentard. Tu trouverais une place de choix à mes côtés, remarqua Voldemort.

\- J'ai déjà trouvé ma place et elle n'est certainement pas auprès de toi, Tom.

Il vit très nettement son adversaire se tendre et sortir sa baguette pour la pointer sur lui. Mais cela n'effraya pas Harry pour autant, il avait vu bien pire que ça. Il avait vécu bien pire que ça. Voldemort lança alors son premier Doloris. Mais Harry l'esquiva d'un pas sur le côté avant de s'élancer vers le sorcier. D'un simple coup de paume dans le sternum, Harry envoya son adversaire percuter une pierre tombale. Voldemort se releva cependant rapidement, furieux.

Harry l'observa avec un léger sourire alors que l'adrénaline courrait dans ses veines. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu un bon combat et il pouvait sentir que son dragon était tout autant excité que lui. D'un mouvement ample il écarta les pans de son manteau, dégageant ainsi ses deux sabres qu'il rendit visible d'une pensée. Le mage noir se figea un instant en voyant les armes, mais dans sa fureur il ne s'inquiéta pas plus que ça et attaqua, employant le sort le plus noir qu'il pouvait connaître. Harry observa le sortilège s'approcher de lui et d'un mouvement vif, il sortit l'un de ses sabres pour le trancher. Le sortilège, ainsi divisé en deux, passa de part et d'autre du jeune homme et détruisit la statue qui se trouvait derrière lui.

Puis sans laisser le temps à son adversaire de réagir Harry s'élança vers Voldemort. Par reflexe ce dernier lui jeta un Doloris, mais Harry le trancha sans mal et continua son avancée. Voldemort voulut lancer un nouveau maléfice mais cette fois Harry était à porter de sabre et ce ne fut pas le sort qui fut tranché net mais le bras de son adversaire. Profitant que Voldemort avait son attention portée sur le sabre couvert de sang, il sortit l'autre et s'avançant encore d'un pas, puis il plongea le second sabre dans la poitrine du mage noir. Sans perdre de temps, il fit appel aux flammes noires de son dragon.

Un phénomène étrange se produisit, phénomène auquel ni Harry, ni Fëanor ne s'attendait. Lorsque les flammes noires touchèrent le corps de Voldemort, elles virèrent brusquement à un blanc pur. Harry se tendit pendant un bref instant avant de se rendre compte que Fëanor était parfaitement détendu. En fait la seule chose qu'Harry pouvait sentir venir de son dragon, c'était de la curiosité.

Le corps de Voldemort fut ensuite entièrement recouvert de flammes. Puis six flammes s'élancèrent dans six directions différentes, comme si une toile d'araignée géante avait soudainement prit feu. Harry comprit rapidement où se dirigeaient les flammes lorsqu'il vit l'une d'entre elle toucher Nagini, le serpent du mage noir. Les flammes visaient les horcruxes et les réduisirent en cendre avant de revenir dans le corps de Voldemort où elles finirent par s'éteindre.

Une fois les six flammes revenues, Harry tira son épée d'un coup sec et laissa son ennemi s'effondrer . Une fois que son corps toucha le sol, celui-ci se transforma en cendre. C'était terminé et de savoir que sa mère et ses amis étaient en sécurité soulagea le jeune homme. D'un mouvement souple du poignet il rengaina son sabre avant de se tourner vers les mangemorts présents.

\- Votre maître est mort, pour certain c'est une perte. Pour d'autre une délivrance. Je vous conseille de rentrer chez vous et de vous faire discret pendant quelques temps. Mais avant que je ne parte, je tiens à vous mettre en garde : Lily Evans est hors de votre porté, touchez là, blessez là et vous êtes mort.

Le ton menaçant sur lequel il avait parlé fit frémir certain des mangemorts mais d'autre n'étaient pas autant impressionnés.

\- Et si je décidais quand même d'aller la trouver, ricana McNair.

Une seconde après sa déclaration, il sentit une profonde douleur dans son abdomen et lorsqu'il baissa les yeux, son sourire moqueur de transforma en une grimace d'effroi. Personne n'avait vu Harry bouger et pourtant l'un des leur venait d'être éventré sous leurs yeux. McNair porta la main à sa blessure, essayant de retenir ses viscères, mais ce fut peine perdu. Il s'effondra et mourut en à peine cinq minutes, sous le regard indifférent d'Harry.

\- D'autres personnes doutent de mes menaces ? demanda Harry d'une voix mortellement calme.

Les mangemorts ne demandèrent pas leur reste et transplanèrent, laissant Harry dans le cimetière en compagnie de Peter Pettigrow. Ce dernier gémissait toujours après sa main perdue, le lord noir n'ayant pas eu le temps de lui en donner une nouvelle. Harry s'approcha de lui et l'observa un instant avec pitié.

\- A trop vouloir l'approbation des autres, tu t'es toi-même perdu Peter, soupira le jeune homme.

Le traitre en face de lui ne lui inspirait plus que de la pitié. Lui-même s'était perdu à plusieurs reprises en essayant de toujours vouloir plaire. Mais maintenant, tout cela était terminé, car il avait l'Arcadia et son équipage et tout le monde à bord l'acceptait pour ce qu'il était.

\- Pitié, gémit Peter.

Mais Harry ne l'écouta pas. Oui l'homme lui faisait pitié, mais pour la sécurité de sa mère, il devait éliminer toute menace, et Pettigrow était une menace, minime, certes, mais bien réelle. D'un mouvement vif, il le décapita avant de mettre le feu à sa dépouille. Il fit courir ses flammes noires sur sa lame pour la nettoyer du sang qui la couvrait, puis il la rangea dans son fourreau. Harry jeta ensuite un sort d'invisibilité sur son ceinturon et sur les deux fourreaux qui y étaient attachés Une fois sur que tout était en place, il reprit le portoloin.

Lorsqu'il atterrit dans le stade de Poudlard, il prit un air choqué et perdu pour ne pas paraître suspect aux yeux de Dumbledore ou de Maugrey. Le directeur s'approcha d'Harry pour le soutenir lorsqu'il le vit tituber. Il fut emmené un peu plus loin, pendant que les juges et les organisateurs essayaient de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Dans le chaos créé, Harry sentit une main agripper son bras et il entendit la voix de Maugrey lui ordonner de le suivre. Le jeune homme obéit et rapidement il se retrouva dans le bureau du professeur de DCFM.

\- Qu'avez-vous vu Evans ? demanda aussitôt Fol 'œil.

\- Voldemort, répondit Harry et tous ses mangemorts.

\- Etaient-ils nombreux à venir ramper à ses pieds ? Les a-t-il puni de s'être détournés de lui pendant tant d'années ?

\- Il n'en a pas eu le temps, répondit Harry d'une voix calme.

\- Quoi ?! Pourquoi ça ?

\- Parce que je l'ai tué.

Il y eut un grand silence alors que Maugrey se figea de surprise puis dans un rugissement de rage, il se jeta sur le jeune homme.

Lorsque les Professeurs Dumbledore, Rogue et McGonagall entrèrent dans la pièce après avoir entendu le cri de rage de leur collègue, ils furent surpris par ce qu'ils découvrirent. Fol'œil était allongé dans une mare de sang, la gorge tranchée.

Harry était penché au-dessus de la grosse malle qui était dans un coin de la pièce. Lorsqu'il se redressa, il soutenait un autre Maugrey fol 'œil qui avait l'air d'être mal en point.

\- Un coup de main serait le bienvenu, nota Harry.

Dumbledore vint aussitôt lui prêter main forte et à eux deux ils transportèrent le Maugrey de la malle jusqu'à l'infirmerie.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapitre 24

Le lendemain de la troisième tache, Harry fut convoqué dans le bureau du Directeur pour expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé avec le faux Maugrey. Il y avait également Potter et Black de présent, encore. En voyant cela, le jeune homme haussa un sourcil et jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur en direction de Dumbledore :

\- Pourquoi sont-ils là, Directeur ?

\- Et bien un mangemort s'est infiltré dans Poudlard et a été retrouvé mort. Une enquête doit être menée.

Harry observa James Potter avec calme. Peut-être était-ce le bon moment pour parler du rituel ? Non. S'il prenait sa revanche maintenant, sa culpabilité serait trop évidente. De plus, il ne pouvait pas encore partir de ce monde pour le moment. Sa mère avait demandé à ce qu'il soit là pour un dernier anniversaire avec elle.

\- Bien, reprit Dumbledore. Peux-tu nous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir-là dans le bureau du professeur Maugrey ?

\- Et bien ! Une fois qu'il m'ait entrainé dans son bureau, Maugrey m'a posé des questions sur Voldemort et ses Mangemorts, il m'a demandé s'ils avaient été punis. C'est là que j'ai compris qu'il se passait quelque chose de louche parce que… un auror de l'envergure de Maugrey s'en ficherait pas mal de savoir si les Mangemorts ont été punis pour leur lâcheté.

\- Et ensuite ? demanda Potter avec impatience.

\- Ensuite je lui ai dit que j'avais définitivement tué Voldemort. Allez savoir pourquoi ça ne lui a pas plu et il a essayé de m'attaquer, répondit Harry avec sarcasme.

Les trois hommes étaient bouches bées par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Harry poussa alors un long soupir et raconta ce qu'il s'était passé dans le cimetière, en modifiant deux trois détails.

\- Et bien, mon garçon, tu as fait preuve de beaucoup de courage, je te félicite, fit Dumbledore avec un sourire complètement faux.

\- Un instant et le mangemort retrouvé mort ?

\- Lorsqu'il s'est jeté sur moi, ma magie a réagi instinctivement et l'a tué, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

\- Magie accidentelle, commenta Dumbledore, tu as affronté Voldemort sans avoir la moindre peur et pourtant, tu produis un acte de magie accidentelle devant un simple mangemort.

De toute évidence le vieil homme n'était pas convaincu. Harry haussa les épaules. Potter était toujours autant furieux, mais n'ayant pas de preuve que la version d'Harry était fausse et le jeune homme ayant sauvé Maugrey de la malle, Potter ne put rien faire contre le jeune homme.

Harry put alors rejoindre ses camarades dans le parc. Alors qu'ils profitaient du soleil, cela devint évident pour Harry, il ne pourrait pas cacher bien longtemps sa connaissance du rituel et bientôt il allait devoir faire face à ses kidnappeurs.

X

Puis vint le jour du départ. Les élèves étaient tous impatients de rentrés chez eux, mais avant de prendre le train tous ou presque assistèrent au départ des élèves de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang. Puis ce fut l'heure pour tout le monde de prendre le train.

Le voyage se fit dans une bonne ambiance, tout le monde félicitait Harry pour sa victoire même si le jeune homme affirmait que c'était Cédric qui aurait du gagner. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs venu le voir et il l'avait remercié. La petite aventure d'Harry en dehors de Poudlard avait fait rapidement le tour et même si elle avait été légèrement modifiée pour éviter la panique. Ainsi tout le monde pensait qu'Harry avait du faire face uniquement à des mangemort qui l'avaient enlevé pour venger leur maitre.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la gare, Harry et ses amis furent parmi les premiers à descendre. Tous étaient impatients de rentrer chez eux et d'être enfin en vacances après l'année qu'ils venaient de passer. Harry salua ses camarades et suivit Hermione du coté moldu de la gare.

\- C'est étrange, murmura Hermione.

\- De quoi ?

\- De se dire que c'est la dernière fois que l'on traversera la gare ensemble.

\- Mione…

\- Je sais. Tu as des responsabilités ailleurs. C'est juste… que c'est étrange.

Harry l'observa un instant puis, il prit doucement la main d'Hermione dans la sienne et la serra pour la réconforter. La jeune femme le remercia d'un sourire, puis elle lâcha la main d'Harry brusquement. Le jeune homme suivit alors son regard et eut un léger sourire en voyant que sa mère n'était pas seule. Elle était accompagnée de son père et de Yama, tous deux habillé en « civil ». Ce dernier fusillait Mione du regard.

\- Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait ? demanda la jeune femme avec inquiétude.

Elle avait déjà croisé Yama pendant les vacances de Noël et le jeune homme s'était montré très gentil avec elle.

\- Il est juste jaloux, s'amusa Harry. Ne t'inquiètes pas.

\- Jaloux ? Attend ! C'est sur lui que tu as des vu ?

\- Oui, j'attends qu'il fasse le premier pas. Mais il n'a pas l'air décidé.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je pense que c'est parce qu'il a peur de mon père, soupira Harry.

\- Oui, ça je peux le comprendre, acquiesça la jeune femme.

Ils arrivèrent finalement près de leurs parents. Hermione salua une dernière fois son ami avant de suivre les siens. Harry se tourna ensuite vers sa mère et l'étreignit doucement.

\- On rentre, proposa Lily avec un léger sourire.

Harry acquiesça doucement, le visage enfoui dans l'épaule de sa mère. Puis il s'éloigna et laissa son père poser la main sur son épaule. Alors qu'ils faisaient la route vers leur maison, Harry songea qu'Hermione avait raison. Malgré tout, ça lui faisait drôle de se dire que ce serait la dernière fois qu'il verrait ce paysage. Ce monde lui manquerait sans doute, après tout il avait passé de bons moments ici.

Ils arrivèrent devant la maison et Yama se proposa aussitôt pour porter la valise d'Harry. Ce dernier le guida alors vers sa chambre, sous le regard amusé de Lily et celui pensif d'Harlock. Yama hésita un instant avant d'entrer dans la pièce, il posa la valise au bout du lit et observa Harry qui s'était laissé tomber sur son lit. Le jeune apprenti du capitane déglutit en voyant que le T-Shirt de son camarade était remonté, dévoilant un ventre plat.

\- Ce que tu vois te plait, Yama ?

Le jeune homme rougit alors violemment en détournant le regard. Harry lui éclata de rire avant de se redresser en position assise. Il fit ensuite signe à Yama de s'asseoir à côté de lui, ce qu'il après une légère hésitation.

\- Tu sais, reprit Harry, mon père ne veut que mon bonheur. Je sais que tu as peur de ce qu'il pourrait te faire. Tout le monde aurait peur à ta place. Mais tu n'as rien à craindre, tant que tu ne me blesses pas. Notre capitaine ne s'opposera pas à une relation à bord de son navire. Il te connaît et il te fait confiance. Assez en tout cas pour te laisser les commandes de l'Arcadia lorsqu'il prendra sa retraite.

\- Je… bafouilla Yama en rougissant encore plus.

\- Je t'aime bien, Yama. Tu es courageux et tu prends soin des gens qui t'entourent et surtout tu es loyal envers notre famille. Je ne serais pas contre une relation avec toi. Mais pour cela il faudra que tu fasses le premier pas. Je ne te forcerais pas dans une relation qui te mettrait mal à l'aise.

Harry l'observa un instant puis il se leva et au moment où il allait s'éloigner du lit, il sentit son poignet être attrapé par une poigne ferme. S'arrêtant, il jeta un coup d'œil interrogatif en direction de Yama. Ce dernier gardait cependant la tête baissée sans lâcher la main d'Harry, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve enfin le courage et la force de parler.

\- Veux-tu sortir avec moi ? murmura Yama.

Harry eut un sourire tendre en entendant cette demande. Il dégagea sa main de la prise de Yama et la posa sous le menton de celui-lui pour le lui relever doucement.

\- Ce n'était pas si compliqué, souffla Harry.

Il se pencha ensuite vers Yama et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes en un doux baiser papillon qui ne dura pas plus de quelques secondes. Avant de s'éloigner et de quitter la pièce, laissant un Yama rougissant figé sur son lit.

Harry descendit dans la cuisine où son père attendait toujours devant une tasse de café.

\- Où est Yama ? demanda-t-il en voyant son fils redescendre seul.

\- Il est toujours dans ma chambre, répondit Harry avec un large sourire. Je pense, qu'il est toujours stupéfait que je l'ai embrassé.

\- Tu l'as embrassé ? demanda Lily avec surprise.

Son fils ne s'était jamais intéressé aux jeunes femmes de son âge. Maintenant, elle comprenait pourquoi.

\- Il a enfin eu le courage de me demander de sortir avec lui, approuva Harry avec un léger sourire.

Harlock fronça doucement les sourcils avant de se lever. Il fut cependant rapidement arrêté par Harry.

\- Ne soit pas trop dur avec lui, d'accord ?

Le capitaine acquiesça doucement avant de monter dans la chambre de son fils. Il y trouva Yama toujours rougissant et toujours assis sur le lit. Ce dernier en voyant le capitaine, pâlit brusquement avant de baisser les yeux. Harlock l'observa un instant avant de soupirer. Il ne pouvait pas décider de la vie de son fils et si ce dernier avait accepté de laisser une chance au jeune homme, il n'avait pas le droit de l'en empêcher. D'autant qu'il faisait confiance à Yama.

\- Yama ?

\- Oui, capitaine, répondit aussitôt le jeune homme en se levant d'un bond.

\- Tu as conscience de qui il est et de ses responsabilités. Tu sais que si tu venais à le blesser, je ne suis pas le seul que tu aurais à craindre.

Il vit son jeune apprenti déglutir avant d'acquiescer.

\- Je l'aime, capitaine. Je ne ferais jamais rien qui pourrait le blesser. Et je sais qu'Harry a des responsabilités et que le jour où vous me passerez le commandement de l'Arcadia, il y a de forte chance pour qu'il reste à la Cité. Je ne sais pas si je l'aimerais pour toujours, mais tant que c'est le cas, je veux pouvoir en profiter et lui en faire profiter.

Harlock acquiesça, appréciant la franchisse du jeune homme, mais il le mit en garde une dernière fois.

\- Montre toi prudent et patient avec lui, malgré les apparences il n'est pas aussi à l'aise qu'il le laisse croire. Et Yama ? Si tu le blesses de quelques manières que ce soit, je ne te le pardonnerais pas.

Puis Harlock se détourna rassuré de voir que Yama avait conscience de tous les enjeux de cette relation. Le jeune homme lui, s'effondra sur le lit, dès qu'il entendit qu'Harlock était retourné en bas. Il se sentait trembler de peur et aussi de soulagement. Il admirait énormément le capitaine et il avait eu peur de le décevoir. Mais Harlock avait accepté sa nouvelle relation avec son fils et cela soulagea Yama au plus haut point.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapitre 25

Dans les jours qui suivirent, il ne fut pas rare de trouver Yama près d'Harry. Tous deux découvrant l'autre petit à petit.

Bien sûr dès que leur mise en couple fut connue des pirates, ces derniers charrièrent Yama et en profitèrent pour faire la fête. Voyant à quel point le fait d'être le centre de l'attention gênait Yama, Harry décida de changer de sujet.

\- Et toi Yattaran, c'est quand que tu te décideras de demander à Kei de sortir avec toi ?

Aussitôt les sifflements des autres pirates résonnèrent dans la grotte, alors que toute l'attention se portait sur un Yattaran dont le visage devenait de plus en plus rouge. Les sifflements moqueurs reprirent de plus belle lorsque Kei vint les rejoindre. Cette dernière ne comprit d'ailleurs pas pourquoi son camarade était aussi rouge et Yattaran refusa de lui en parler. Il faut dire que malgré le fait que Kei était une femme, elle pouvait frapper aussi fort et faire aussi mal qu'un homme.

La fête continua de plus belle et se finit lorsque la quasi-totalité des hommes furent trop ivre pour continuer. Harry et Kei furent d'ailleurs les deux seuls à être suffisamment sobre pour s'occuper de leurs camarades. Ils allèrent les coucher et s'assurèrent qu'ils avaient tous à leur disposition une potion anti-gueule de bois pour leur réveil.

Harry observa autour de lui et il prit sa décision, demain serait son anniversaire et après-demain, ils partiraient. Il devait donc agir ce soir. Il sortit de la grotte, ses sabres pendants à ses côtés et décolla dès qu'il fut à l'air libre, sans remarquer l'œil sombre qui le suivait du regard avec inquiétude.

Il vola jusque Poudlard et entra sans mal dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Le vieil homme devait se croire invincible car il avait laissé sa fenêtre grande ouverte. Harry s'avança dans la pièce, le visage dissimulé par une capuche. Il fouilla le bureau à la recherche de preuve pouvant l'aider dans sa quête.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que vous cherchez mais venir ici était une mauvaise idée, nota une voix venant de l'escalier.

Harry se tourna lentement vers ce dernier et nota la présence de Dumbledore et de Potter. Le vieil homme avait dû appeler des renforts en entendant du bruit dans son bureau.

\- Je viens de trouver ce que je cherchais, répondit Harry d'une voix calme.

Dumbledore haussa un sourcil en entendant et en reconnaissant la voix du cambrioleur. Harry eut un rictus et ôta sa capuche dévoilant son visage.

\- Toi, cracha Potter.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Harry ? demanda Dumbledore.

\- Je suis venu réclamer justice.

\- Justice ? S'étonna le vieil homme.

Harry fit alors apparaître le livre qu'il possédait et qui parlait du rituel de transfert d'âme. Puis il le jeta sur le bureau.

\- J'ai été victime d'un rituel de transfert d'âme et je sais que vous y avez tous deux participés.

A ce moment-là, Potter sortit sa baguette, dans le but évident de faire taire définitivement le jeune homme. Mais à peine avait-il fait un mouvement en direction d'Harry qu'il se retrouva projeté et plaqué contre le mur derrière lui.

\- Votre orgueil et votre arrogance a été ce qui vous a perdu au final, nota Harry avec un léger rictus. Vous avez voulu une âme puissante pour remplacer celle que vous aviez perdue. Malheureusement pour vous, mon âme est tellement puissante qu'une partie du rituel a échouée et que je me souviens parfaitement de mon ancienne vie.

\- C'est impossible, souffla Dumbledore.

\- Rien n'est impossible en magie, vieil homme, vous devriez le savoir. Bien, selon ce bouquin, il faut 5 sorciers et un sacrifice pour pratiquer le rituel. Savoir qui est le sacrifice ne m'apportera rien. Par contre j'aimerais savoir qui sont les autres sorciers.

Dumbledore se tendit à cette question et se retint de justesse de jeter un coup d'œil en direction de James. Harry devinant cela, éclata d'un rire froid.

\- Je sais déjà que Potter a fait partie du rituel, moi ce que je veux c'est le nom des trois autres participants.

Le vieil homme leva légèrement le menton en une attitude de défi évidente qui fit sourire Harry. Le vieil homme ne savait pas à qui il avait à faire de toute évidence.

\- Vous ne voulez rien dire. Ça n'est pas grave. J'ai d'autres moyens d'avoir les informations que je cherche.

D'un mouvement de la main, il projeta Potter à ses pieds et l'obligea à se mettre à genou. Puis il posa sa main sur sa tête, la paume au niveau du front, et il força l'esprit de Potter. Il remonta les souvenirs jusqu'à ce jour-là. Le jour où James Potter tua son fils dans un accident de quidditch par bêtise et le jour où il demanda à Dumbledore de l'aider.

Harry observa avec soin et découvrit qui avait participé et à sa plus grande horreur il les connaissait tous. Son père et Dumbledore, bien sûr. Mais aussi Sirius et Mr et Mme Weasley. Si la présence de Sirius ne l'étonnait pas vraiment, après tout il avait toujours suivit Potter et sa loyauté envers lui était sans faille. La présence des deux parents Weasley le surprenait. Ils ne semblaient pas être le genre de personne à pratiquer un rituel interdit. En même temps, ils l'avaient trahit dans son monde.

Le jeune pirate sortit alors de l'esprit brisé de Potter et laissa ce dernier s'effondrer sous le regard stupéfait de Dumbledore. Le vieil homme comprit à ce moment-là, le danger que représentait Harry pour lui. Il dégaina sa baguette, mais trop tard. Harry avait utilisé les pouvoirs de Fëanor pour augmenter sa vitesse. Il avait lui-même dégainé l'un de ses sabres et avait tranché le bras du vieil homme. Dumbledore ne put que contempler, impuissant son bras tomber au sol, tout près de James Potter. Le sang jaillissant de la blessure et tachant le mur et les meuble d'un rouge morbide. Le vieil homme s'effondra alors et la dernière pensée qu'il eut avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres fut qu'il avait peut être commis une erreur.

Harry observa la lueur de vie s'éteindre dans le regard de Dumbledore puis il observa autour de lui, d'un mouvement de la main, il fit disparaître le sang. Puis il brula le corps de Dumbledore d'un jet de flamme noire. Ensuite le jeune homme se tourna vers James, toujours en vie, mais l'esprit brisé. Laisser Dumbledore en vie était dangereux, mais Potter ne représentait plus une menace maintenant.

Il passa à côté de lui sans même lui accorder un regard. Il était peut être un pirate mais il n'était pas du genre à tuer si cela n'était pas nécessaire. Puis il ouvrit une fenêtre et s'envola en direction du Terrier.

Lorsqu'il arriva toutes les lumières étaient éteintes exceptées dans la cuisine. Harry s'approcha de l'une des fenêtres et trouva les deux personnes qu'il cherchait assisses à la table. Parfait. Harry entra alors, sans frapper, sans s'annoncer. Mme Weasley se leva aussitôt, alors que Mr Weasley lui se tourna vers lui.

\- Tu es le fils de Lily, reconnu Arthur. Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ?

L'inquiétude du roux était réelle, Mme Weasley, elle par contre, était tendue.

\- Il y a sept ans, vous avez participé tous les deux à un rituel, remarqua Harry d'une voix froide.

Mr Weasley se tendit avant de détourner le regard, honteux.

\- Il y a sept ans, reprit Harry, vous m'avez enlevé à ma famille. Il est temps que justice soit faite.

Mme Weasley pointa alors sa baguette vers Harry mais ce dernier ne bougea pas, pas le moins du monde intimidé par la femme. Mr Weasley lui par contre intervint.

\- Molly, baisse ta baguette, ordonna-t-il. Pense aux enfants.

Elle hésita un instant avant de faire ce que son mari venait de lui demander.

\- Ce jour-là, fit doucement Mr Weasley, Albus est venu nous voir. Il nous a expliqué qu'il y avait eu un accident. Un terrible accident. Il nous a dit que James avait perdu son fils, mais qu'il existait un moyen de tout arranger. Un rituel. Je suis père de famille, Harry et je n'ose imaginer comment devait se sentir James à cet instant. Je ne pouvais pas lui tourner le dos alors qu'il y avait une petite chance de lui rendre son fils.

\- On ne vous a jamais appris qu'il ne fallait pas jouer avec la mort. Le jour où vous avez pratiqué ce rituel, vous m'avez arraché à ma famille. Quarante personnes se sont inquiétées pour moi, ont eu peur pour moi. Ma famille pensait m'avoir perdu.

Mr Weasley baissa de nouveau les yeux, puis il se leva et fit face à Harry.

\- Je peux comprendre que tu souhaites obtenir justice, mais s'il te plaît, épargne ma femme et mes enfants.

\- Arthur, murmura Mme Weasley, choqué.

\- Non, Molly. Harry a raison, nous n'aurions pas du pratiquer le rituel.

Le jeune homme observa son vis-à-vis avec calme. L'Arthur Weasley de ce monde était-il meilleur que le sien ou bien, dans son monde, avait-il cherché à le protéger.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi, cracha alors une voix depuis les escaliers.

\- Ronald, remonte dans ta chambre, ordonna Arthur.

Mais le rouquin refusa d'obéir, il sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers Harry. Ce dernier posa calmement sa main sur le pommeau de son sabre en une menace claire. Mais la rouquin avait toujours été du genre impulsif et Harry avait toujours eu de bon réflexe. Ron ouvrit la bouche pour prononcer son sortilège. Harry dégaina et usa de sa vitesse de porteur d'âme pour atteindre le rouquin. D'un mouvement vif il trancha la main qui tenait la baguette. Et il s'avança d'un pas pour attraper Ron par le cou et le plaquer contre le mur derrière. Ronald haleta une fois qu'il fut bloqué, surpris par la rapidité de l'attaque. Puis la douleur l'atteignit. Mais à sa plus grande horreur il ne pouvait émettre aucun son. Harry l'avait rendu muet d'une pensée.

\- Maintenant écoute moi bien, sorcier, cracha Harry. Tu te demandes encore pourquoi j'ai refusé ton amitié et bien la voilà la raison, ta stupidité et ton impulsivité. Tu es le genre de personne égoïste qui ne pense qu'à elle et qui vendrait père et mère pour un peu d'argent ou de gloire. Voilà pourquoi j'ai refusé ton amitié. Parce que je ne suis pas suffisamment stupide pour devenir ami avec un homme qui pourrait me trahir à tout moment.

Il relâcha ensuite sa prise sur la gorge de Ron et l'observa s'effondrer sur le sol avant de se rouler en boule. Avec un reniflement de mépris, il utilisa ensuite ses flammes pour cautériser la blessure, mais pas pour enlever la douleur.

Puis, Harry se tourna vers les parents. Ces derniers observèrent avec horreur leur fils estropier et gisant sur le sol. Ils comprirent alors que le jeune homme devant eux était très sérieux et prêt à tout. Le jeune pirate les vrilla du regard un instant. Ses yeux s'assombrirent lorsqu'il se rappela pourquoi il était là. Sa confrontation avec Ron n'avait fait qu'exacerber sa colère.

Mais, même s'il était furieux, Harry savait que jamais il ne séparerait une famille. Il refusait de se mettre au même niveau que les sorciers en face de lui.

\- Vous vivrez, assura alors Harry.

Les deux parents poussèrent un léger soupir de soulagement.

\- Mais vous vivrez en sachant que vous m'avez trahit, moi, Gil Estel.

Aussitôt que ces mots furent prononcés, les trois Weasley présents pâlirent, ils sentirent alors leur magie s'agiter en eux et un sentiment de honte et de peur les envahit. Les sorciers n'étaient peut-être pas capables d'entendre leur magie et de reconnaître Gil Estel. Mais si son nom venait à être prononcé, alors ils deviendraient comme n'importe quelle créature de la magie. Des êtres voués à protéger leur prince et à veiller sur lui comme il veille sur eux. Ils avaient échoué et ils allaient devoir vivre avec ça.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapitre 26

Harry ressortit du Terrier après sa confrontation avec les Weasley. Il avait tué Dumbledore. Il avait brisé l'esprit de James Potter, le plongeant dans un monde de ténèbres, de peur et de douleur. Il avait condamné les Weasley à éprouver la sensation constante d'avoir échoué là où ils auraient absolument dû réussir. Leur magie refuserait sans doute de leur obéir à partir de maintenant. Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'une personne à voir et ça serait sans doute la plus difficile à confronter : son parrain, Sirius Black.

Il décolla et prit rapidement la direction de Londres. Un regard sur sa montre à gousset lui apprit qu'il était plus de minuit. S'il voulait avoir la chance de se reposer un peu avant son anniversaire, il allait devoir faire vite.

Il se posa juste devant la maison de Sirius au Square Grimmauld. S'avançant vers le numéro 12, il sentit la nervosité s'installer. Dans ce monde, Sirius s'était éloigné de lui dès qu'il avait été réparti à Serpentard, mais il se souvenait parfaitement de son Sirius. Harry s'arrêta devant la porte et prit une profonde respiration. Puis il entra, usant de sa magie pour désactiver tous les boucliers.

L'intérieur était toujours aussi sombre, mais la décoration laissait moins à désirer. Harry s'avança dans les couloirs et atteignit les escaliers. Il monta jusqu'à la chambre où dormait son parrain et entra sans bruit. Il observa alors la forme allongé de son parrain qui s'étendait sur le lit. Harry sentit alors la tristesse mais aussi la colère l'envahir. Il s'avança et attrapa les couvertures qu'il enleva d'un mouvement sec. Cela fit réagir Sirius qui se réveilla aussitôt. Il tâtonna pour attraper sa baguette et alluma la lumière d'un murmure.

\- Harry ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Le rituel Sirius, je suis ici à cause du rituel.

\- Quel rituel ? grommela l'homme en se frottant les yeux encore à moitié endormi.

\- Celui que tu as pratiqué avec Potter, Dumbledore et les Weasley. Celui qui m'a arraché à mon monde, à ma famille, pour m'enchainer ici.

Cette fois-ci Sirius était parfaitement réveillé et il l'observait avec stupeur.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû te souvenir.

\- Oui, mais je me souviens parfaitement de chaque instant que j'ai passé dans mon monde. Le rituel a totalement échoué sur ce point.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

Harry eut un sourire triste. Il était facile de rester en colère contre Potter et Dumbledore, et grâce à Ronald il avait pu rester en colère contre les Weasley. Mais rester en colère contre Sirius était difficile.

\- Je suis venu réclamer justice, Sirius. Pour le tort que tu as causé à ma famille et à moi.

L'homme se tendit alors.

\- Où est James ?

\- Il est à Poudlard. Toujours en vie si tu veux savoir. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de Dumbledore.

\- Tu l'as tué ?!

Harry acquiesça doucement sans faire montre du moindre remord.

\- Tu vas me tuer aussi ? demanda Sirius en raffermissant sa prise sur sa baguette.

\- Je ne sais pas avoua Harry. Ce que tu as fait était mal Sirius. As-tu la moindre idée de ce qu'a dû ressentir ma famille lorsque j'ai disparu ?

\- On aurait peut-être du te laisser là où tu étais. Au moins James n'aurait pas eu tous ses problèmes, grommela Sirius.

\- Sur ce point je suis d'accord avec toi. James aurait dû avoir le courage d'affronter les conséquences de ses actes, au lieu de quoi il s'est réfugié dans les robes de Dumbledore.

\- James n'est pas un lâche, rugit alors Sirius en se levant. Si tu l'insulte encore je te jure que…

Mais la menace tomba dans l'oreille d'un sourd, d'autant qu'elle n'était pas très crédible, prononcer par un homme portant en tout et pour tout un caleçon avec des chien dessus.

\- Potter est un abruti de première qui m'a amené ici par peur de ce que Lily dirait en apprenant la vérité. Et qui au final n'a pas été capable de la garder.

Un sortilège de découpe l'atteignit à l'épaule. Harry jeta un coup d'œil surpris à sa blessure. Du sang coulait lentement le long de son bras pour tomber goutte à goutte sur le sol. Il ferma alors les yeux et lorsqu'il les rouvrit une détermination sans faille y brillait.

\- Tu es quelqu'un de loyal, Patmol. Tu as juste mal choisi la personne à qui tu devais être loyal. Et c'est cette erreur de jugement qui te vaut de passer sous le mien ce soir.

\- Si tu crois que je vais te laisser faire … James avait raison, tu n'es qu'un monstre.

\- Non Sirius, les monstres sont ceux qui enlèvent des enfants à leurs parents. Dans cette histoire, je ne suis que la victime et c'est toi le monstre.

Harry l'observa alors en penchant la tête sur le côté.

\- Tu veux savoir ce qui m'a le plus surpris pendant ma première année ? demanda Harry. Ca n'était pas le fait que Potter me renie. Ça je m'y attendais un peu. Ni le fait que tu te sois détourné de moi. Avec ta loyauté, je m'y attendais aussi. Ce qui m'a le plus surpris, c'est la facilité avec laquelle tu as rejeté Remus lorsqu'il a gardé le contact avec moi. Parce qu'il conversait avec un Serpentard alors il était devenu un monstre ? A croire que pour toi toutes les personnes liées de près ou de loin aux Serpentards sont des monstres.

\- Parfaitement, répliqua Sirius furieux, Remus est une créature des ténèbres et c'est d'autant plus vrai qu'il s'est éloigné de nous pour rester avec un Serpentard.

Harry poussa alors un profond soupir. L'attitude de Sirius le surprenait quelque peu, mais il est vrai que dans ce monde il n'avait pas eu à connaître Azkaban.

\- C'est une logique ridicule, soupira Harry. Voldemort raisonnait de la même manière, tout ce qui touchait au moldu devait mourir, y compris les sorciers qui n'avaient qu'un simple contact avec eux. Dans ta logique faussée, tu ne vaux pas mieux que lui, car tu condamnes sur de simples préjugés sans même chercher à connaître ceux que tu rejettes.

Sirius grimaça de rage suite aux paroles d'Harry et il aurait bien aimé se jeter sur ce petit con qui se croyait meilleur que lui. Mais Harry avait pris des précautions et avait immobilisé son parrain.

\- Peut être que de connaître le rejet t'aidera à mieux comprendre ton erreur, nota Harry doucement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? grommela Sirius.

Il avait rapidement comprit que le jeune homme devant lui était dangereux et le fait qu'il était immobilisé le rendait particulièrement vulnérable. Il vit Harry lever la main vers lui et la passer devant son visage. Puis il lâcha Sirius et l'assomma d'un stupefix. Ensuite il quitta l'hôtel particulier des Black et reprit son vol en direction de l'Arcadia.

Faire ce qu'il venait de faire à Sirius avait été très dur pour lui. Mais, il devait le faire. On ne s'attaquait pas à sa famille ainsi et surtout on ne s'attaquait pas à Gil Estel sans en subir les conséquences. Il y avait 5 sorciers pour pratiquer ce rituel alors les 5 devaient être punis, sans quoi ça serait une injustice et en tant que Prince, il ne pouvait se permettre de créer des injustices.

Le sort qu'il avait placé sur Sirius ne le tuerait pas et n'aurait pas d'effet direct sur lui. Mais chaque personne qu'il croiserait, chaque personne qui verrait son visage verrait en lui quelque chose qui les ferait se détourner de lui, quelque chose qui les dégouterait ou qui leur ferait peur.

Pour leur crime contre le prince de la magie, et aussi un peu contre lui et sa famille, Harry avait condamné Dumbledore à mort, Potter à la folie, les Weasley à échouer et Sirius au rejet. Et rien ni personne ne pourrait changer cela.

Harry atterrit finalement devant la grotte avant d'y pénétrer. Là, il trouva son père assis devant le feu et qui semblait l'attendre. Harry prit place à ses côtés avant de se blottir contre lui, des larmes coulant le long de son visage. Il n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de mauvais ou qui aimait châtier et brutaliser les autres, mais parfois, il n'avait pas le choix.

Ce soir, il n'avait pas eu le choix et si punir Dumbledore et Potter n'avait pas posé de problème, ça n'avait pas été la même chose avec les Weasley et Sirius.

Le jeune homme sentit son père passer un bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait fils, murmura Harlock en l'attirant contre lui.

\- Je sais, mais le Sirius de mon monde a été ma seule vraie famille pendant plusieurs années. Et j'aurais aimé qu'il ne soit pas mêlé à tout ça.

Harlock raffermit sa prise sur son fils et peu à peu, il le sentit devenir plus lourd contre son flan. Son fils venait de s'endormir. Avec précaution, il se leva, portant son enfant en même temps. Puis il rejoignit sa tente où il allongea son enfant dans le lit de camp avant de retourner devant le feu.

Ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir n'était que justice du point de vu d'Harlock. Mais il connaissait son fils et il savait parfaitement que ça n'avait pas dû être facile pour lui. Harry était du genre à pardonner plutôt qu'à punir. Mais en tant que prince, il avait des responsabilités et des obligations. Il avait des choix à faire et souvent le choix le plus juste n'était pas le plus facile.

Un bruit de pas attira l'attention du corsaire. Il posa sa main sur son cosmo dragoon et attendit. Une silhouette féminine sortie de l'ombre et Lily s'avança pour le rejoindre. Elle s'assit calmement au côté du capitaine et observa elle aussi le feu.

\- J'ai vu Harry partir et revenir. Il va bien ?

\- Il s'est endormi, répondit Harlock. Quant à savoir s'il va bien… Ce soir il a du accomplir son devoir et je ne suis pas sûr que ça lui ait vraiment plu.

\- Quelle genre de devoir ? demanda Lily en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Lorsque l'âme d'Harry a été attirée dans ce monde, ça n'est pas seulement lui qui a souffert.

\- Oui vous aussi, acquiesça doucement la jeune femme.

\- Mais pas seulement. Harry est un prince et en tant que tel il a des sujets, des êtres qui s'inquiètent pour lui. Des êtres qui sont placés sous sa protection. Et ce faisant, le préjudice causé par son enlèvement est plus grand que vous ne l'imaginiez. Ce soir, il a dut rendre justice, pas uniquement pour lui, mais aussi pour toutes les personnes qui sont sous sa responsabilité et qui ont souffert de son absence. Harry est quelqu'un de foncièrement bon, il préfère pardonner que punir, mais parfois punir est la seule chose à faire.

Lily acquiesça et fut parcouru d'un frisson. Elle n'avait pas oublié que son fils lui avait avoué avoir déjà tué. Est-ce qu'il l'avait également fait cette nuit ? Elle voulut poser la question à Harlock, mais se ravisa. Finalement, elle ne voulait pas savoir les détails de cette nuit. Puis, elle jeta un coup d'œil en direction de la tente d'Harlock, elle savait que c'était là qu'Harry était couché.

\- Je peux ? demanda-t-elle en désignant la tente.

Harlock acquiesça doucement et il observa la jeune femme rejoindre sa tente. Demain serait l'anniversaire d'Harry et ça serait également le dernier jour d'Harry dans ce monde. Il pouvait comprendre que Lily voulait passer le plus de temps possible avec son fils. Après une hésitation, il se leva et alla la rejoindre. Entrant dans la tente, il trouva la mère de son fils assisse sur le lit en train de caresser tendrement les cheveux de ce dernier.

\- J'imagine que je peux m'estimer chanceuse d'avoir pu profiter de lui plus longtemps, murmura Lily.

Harlock s'approcha et après un temps d'hésitation, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Lily.

\- Je sais que même dans un autre univers, il pensera à vous et se souviendra de vous. Vous n'êtes pas la seule à avoir eu une seconde chance. Lui aussi a pu profiter de toutes ces années à vos côtés. Merci d'avoir pris soin de lui comme vous l'avez fait.

Lily lui offrit un sourire de gratitude. Harlock s'approcha ensuite de son fauteuil et s'affala gracieusement dedans, passant le reste de la nuit à observer son fils et sa mère. Profitant du calme et de la sérénité de ce moment.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapitre 27

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'Harry ouvrit les yeux, il fut surpris de sentir un poids contre son flan. Jetant un regard autour de lui, il nota qu'il était dans la tente de son père. D'ailleurs ce dernier était installé dans son fauteuil et l'observait avec un regard rieur. Harry baissa alors les yeux et son expression s'attendrit en voyant sa mère couchée à ses côtés. Elle s'était endormie en veillant sur son fils et Harlock l'avait allongée pour qu'elle soit plus à l'aise.

Harry prit alors milles précautions pour se lever et une fois sur qu'il n'avait pas réveillé sa mère, il salua son père et sortit pour prendre une douche. En explorant la grotte plus en profondeur, les pirates avaient trouvé une cascade d'eau claire qui tombait dans un petit bassin et s'était là qu'ils venaient faire leurs ablutions depuis que les beau jours étaient arrivés.

Le jeune homme piqua donc une tête dans le bassin, appréciant la fraîcheur de l'eau qui le réveilla complètement pour cette journée particulière. Deux bras passés autour de sa taille le firent sourire. Se retournant il embrassa doucement Yama. Le jeune homme était de moins en moins timide avec Harry, en particulier lorsque le père de ce dernier n'était pas dans les parages.

\- Bon anniversaire, souffla Yama.

\- Merci.

\- Comment te sens-tu ?

Le jeune pirate savait que le départ prévu le lendemain ne serait facile pour personne. Tous ici s'étaient habitués à la Terre et auraient aimé en profiter plus longtemps. Mais le plus difficile serait pour Harry qui y avait vécu pendant ses sept dernières années.

\- Ça ira, même si je pense demander au capitaine de faire un détour par la cité.

Yama acquiesça comprenant qu'Harry aurait peut-être besoin de parler à Magia en rentrant. Le jeune homme raffermit doucement sa prise autour de la taille d'Harry. Puis ils finirent de se laver ensemble avant de rejoindre les autres qui prenaient leurs petits déjeuners sur la plage. Les deux jeunes hommes prirent place entre le capitaine et Lily et se fut cette dernière qui prit la parole en première.

\- Tes amis devraient arriver pour 11 heures, alors il va falloir m'aider à tout préparer.

\- Ne t'inquiétes pas maman, rassura Harry, on s'est déjà tous mis d'accord. Le chef et ses commis s'occuperont des repas pendant que l'on t'aidera à tout décorer. Kei pourra même t'aider à finir d'emballer mes cadeaux.

\- Qui te dit que tu as été assez sage pour avoir des cadeaux, répliqua Lily.

Le reste de l'équipage éclata alors de rire en voyant la mine boudeuse du jeune homme. Harry se contenta ensuite d'hausser les épaules. Qu'il ait des cadeaux ou non n'avait pas d'importance pour lui.

Onze heures arriva plus rapidement qu'on pouvait le penser et Hermione fut la première à arriver. Elle fut accueillie par Yattaran, qui était le plus proche de la porte. Elle le salua avec un léger sourire avant de rejoindre la terrasse où une immense table en U était installée. Des plats étaient déjà disposés et Hermione nota surtout l'abondance de boisson. Amusé, elle salua tout le monde et rejoignit Harry qui était appuyé contre la balustrade et regardant la mer.

\- On fait une pause, s'amusa la jeune femme en désignant les pirates qui finissait de tout installer.

\- Tu plaisantes, c'est mon anniversaire. Aucun d'entre eux n'a voulu que je les aide.

Rapidement le reste de ses amis arrivèrent et ils purent passer à table. Le repas ne fut jamais aussi joyeux et animé que ce jour-là. Même si les Serpentards mirent un peu de temps à être à l'aise avec les pirates. Rapidement Yattaran devint le centre d'attention avec ses histoires à bord de l'Arcadia. Même si les sorciers hésitèrent à croire en certaines d'entres elles, tant elle semblait invraisemblable.

Une fois le déjeuner finit, ils allèrent tous sur la plage où ils profitèrent d'une après-midi ensoleillée pour s'amuser. Ce fut pendant une partie de beach-volley que Théo apostropha son camarade.

\- Harry ?

\- Oui ? demanda le jeune pirate en renvoyant la balle dans le camp adverse.

\- Tu nous as dit un jour que l'on pourrait voir Fëanor. Et comme tu pars demain…

Les autres stoppèrent aussitôt le jeu, eux aussi voulait voir le puissant dragon. Harry eut un léger sourire avant de s'écarter de ses amis. Puis se concentrant, il fit appel à l'avatar de Fëanor. Le tatouage qui parcourait le torse d'Harry se mit à bouger et à tourner autour de lui, pendant qu'un souffle d'énergie s'échappait du porteur, avant de s'échapper de son corps. Lorsque ses pattes se posèrent sur le sol, il était haut de deux mètres et son corps faisait une bonne quinzaine de mètres de long.

\- Wow ! Souffla Théo.

\- Ca n'est que l'avatar de Fëanor mais je ne peux pas le faire sortir à moins de couper tous mes liens avec lui.

\- Je le voyais plus grand, nota Draco.

Hermione lui mis alors un coup de coude dans les cote alors qu'Harry éclatait de rire.

\- C'est la forme la plus petite que je peux invoquer, répliqua le porteur d'âme. On ne veut surtout pas se faire remarquer.

\- Et celui de ton père aussi est comme ça ? demanda Blaise, impressionner.

\- Non le mien ressemble à un dragon oriental alors que celui de papa ressemble aux dragons occidentaux… avec des ailes.

Luna qui jusqu'à présent était restée silencieuse, s'approcha du dragon et tendit la main vers lui. Fëanor ne se fit pas prier pour se pencher et accepter la caresse de la jeune femme. Il était peut-être le dragon le plus puissant de l'univers, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il adorait se faire caresser. Harry les observa faire avec un léger sourire. Il savait que la première à faire le premier pas vers son dragon serait Luna. La jeune femme n'avait aucun préjugé et aucun à priori sur le monde. Rapidement les autres l'imitèrent et Fëanor se retrouva couché sur le sable à ronronner comme un gros chat.

\- Si les autres dragons venaient à savoir ça, ta réputation serait foutue, s'amusa Harry.

Le dragon sembla alors reprendre ses esprits. Il se redressa, entrainant Luna avec lui, et essaya de reprendre contenance, mais ce fut peine perdu sous le rire d'Harry et de ses amis.

Ce fut là-dessus que le capitaine arriva. Il haussa les sourcils en voyant le dragon mais ne dit rien.

\- Ta mère veut que tu rentres pour le gâteau et les cadeaux, annonça le corsaire.

Harry acquiesça et se concentra pour rappeler l'avatar du dragon en lui. Une fois que le tatouage fut revenu à sa place, Harry suivit son père jusqu'à la maison. Ils eurent alors la surprise de voir Remus assit à table, ainsi que Rogue. Harry sachant que ce dernier n'était là uniquement qu'à sa demande, il demanda à sa mère de lui laisser quelques minutes avec le professeur. Si cela sembla la surprendre, elle accepta malgré tout. Harry s'approcha alors de Rogue et lui fit signe de le suivre dans le salon.

\- Vous partez demain ? demanda Rogue.

\- Oui et c'est pour ça que je vous ai demandé de venir. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un en qui je peux avoir confiance pour veiller sur ma mère.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que je peux être cette personne ? grogna Rogue.

\- Parce que vous l'aimez, répondit Harry avec un léger sourire.

Il vit Rogue pâlir nettement avant qu'une légère rougeur n'apparaisse sur ses joues. Puis il soupira.

\- J'imagine qu'il est inutile de nier.

\- Maman m'a dit qu'autrefois, elle vous aimait bien. Mais qu'elle s'était éloignée de vous à cause de votre changement d'attitude avec elle. Je sais que vous l'avez repoussée pour la protéger. Je suis sûr qu'elle pourra, elle aussi le comprendre lorsque vous lui aurez expliqué. Je vais partir… je dois partir, mais j'aimerais le faire en sachant que maman ne restera pas seule. Et je sais que je peux vous faire confiance.

Rogue observa un instant son élève, pensif, avant de tourner son regard sur la baie vitrée derrière laquelle on pouvait voir Lily. Puis il reporta son attention sur Harry.

\- A quelle heure partez-vous demain ?

\- De bonne heure, je dirais 8 heures.

\- Je serais là, assura alors Rogue.

Harry eut un large sourire puis il rejoignit la fête, laissant le choix au professeur de partir ou de rester. Mais Rogue n'était pas un fan des fêtes d'anniversaire. Il retourna à l'extérieur pour saluer Lily avant de repartir.

Harry accepta le bout de gâteau que lui tendit Kei, mais il dut le mettre rapidement de coté comme on le pressait pour ouvrir les cadeaux. Harry eut un éclat de rire. C'était bien la première fois que ceux qui lui offraient des cadeaux étaient plus impatients que lui de le voir les ouvrir.

Le premier cadeau qu'il prit venait de Luna. Harry le déballa et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur reposait un magnifique pendentif en forme de phénix aux ailes déployées. Il pouvait sentir la magie de la jeune femme incrustée dans le bijou, signe qu'elle l'avait elle-même créée. Harry le remercia d'un sourire avant de le mettre, appréciant la douce chaleur qu'il dégageait contre sa peau.

Puis vint le cadeau de Neville, ce dernier lui tendit une simple enveloppe en rougissant. Harry l'ouvrit et en sortit des photos, énormément de photos. Pas de doute les frère Crivey avaient du participer.

\- Pour que tu ne nous oublie pas, justifia le jeune homme en rougissant.

Harry l'observa avec un petit sourire triste. Il posa les photos et se leva pour aller l'étreindre. Le remerciant au passage. Puis, Remus fut le suivant. Harry déballa le cadeau et fut surpris par ce qu'il y trouva à l'intérieur.

\- Il m'a fallu un peu de temps pour le trouver.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Yattaran.

Harry plongea la main dans le carton et en sortie un louveteau gris. Harlock en voyant cela, poussa un léger soupir. Son vaisseau de pirate était lentement mais surement en train de devenir une arche de Noé. Remus se tendit en percevant le mécontentement du pirate.

\- L'Arcadia va devenir une vraie ménagerie, s'amusa Yattaran.

\- C'est déjà le cas, nota Kei, le vaisseau est déjà une vrai porcherie.

Aussitôt les autres pirates protestèrent vivement sous le regard amusé d'Harry. Remus leur expliqua alors que c'était un loup magique et qu'il était très intelligent et très loyal envers sa meute. Il suffit à Harry de croiser son regard pour comprendre que le louveteau se voyait déjà comme un membre de sa meute, peut-être même comme son alpha. Bien dans ce cas, il n'avait plus qu'à finir sa transformation en animagus, et à espérer que Nox l'accepte à bord.

Puis vint le cadeau des Serpentards. Ils s'étaient mis ensemble pour le faire. Harry ouvrit le colis et se figea en voyant les deux vêtements qui s'y trouvaient. Une cape et un long manteau. En fait si ça n'était pour la matière, on aurait pu croire que s'était son manteau et la cape de son père, tant ils semblaient identiques aux originaux. Seule la matière changeait. Harry sortit la cape et l'observa avec soin. Elle était très légère et pourtant semblait très résistante.

\- En quelle matière c'est ? demanda Harry.

\- C'est la peau de basilic, répondit Draco.

Harry se figea, la peau de Basilic était très rare et donc très cher. Ses amis avaient dû mettre leur famille à contribution.

\- Merci, Murmura Harry touché par le cadeau de ses amis.

Il se leva et alla les étreindre à leur tour avant de revenir s'asseoir devant le cadeau que sa mère avait posé là. Harry le déballa rapidement pour découvrir un écrin. Surpris et intrigué, le jeune homme ouvrit la boite et se figea. A l'intérieur reposait un cristal transparent où brillait une bille de magie.

Le cristal était brut et Harry savait qu'il pourrait le retailler pour en faire ce qu'il voulait. Et lorsqu'Harry prit la pierre dans sa main, il put sentir tout l'amour que sa mère lui vouait, tous ses espoirs et sa joie. Car le cristal qu'Harry tenait dans sa main était un cristal blanc et était l'exact opposé du cristal noir duquel il avait été prisonnier si longtemps. Harry se leva alors et étreignit sa mère de toute ses forces, en lui murmurant qu'elle n'avait pas idée à quel point son cadeau lui faisait plaisir.

Puis, une fois tout le monde remis de ses émotions, ils mangèrent le gâteau tout en essayant de trouver un nom pour le louveteau d'Harry. Finalement se fut le nom de Silver qui fut choisi. Un surnom simple mais dont tout le monde se souviendrait. Le reste de la nuit fut un peu brumeux pour les invité alors que de l'alcool fut ajouté aux cocktails, mais ça n'avait aucune importance, car ils voulaient profiter de leur ami jusqu'au bout.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapitre 28

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde était réveillé avant l'aube. Les pirates défaisaient leurs tentes pour aller tout ranger dans l'Arcadia. Vers 8 heures, Rogue arriva comme convenu et Harry le salua et le remercia d'un signe de tête.

Puis vint le moment du départ. Harry salua ses amis en premier, leur donnant les dernières recommandations. Luna pleurait doucement lorsqu'Harry l'étreignit mais elle ne dit rien et ne chercha pas à le retenir. Neville se contenta d'une poignée de main, mais il était au bord des larmes. Hermione s'approcha à son tour et passa ses bras autour du cou d'Harry. Celui-ci, sachant ce que son amie avait en tête lui donna un dernier conseil.

\- Si tu veux créer ton avenir en mélangeant magie et technologie, tu auras besoin d'apprendre une chose.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Apprend à écouter ta magie.

Puis Harry s'écarta et offrit un clin d'œil à Hermione, avant de se tourner vers ses amis Serpentard. Pansy l'étreignit sans la moindre hésitation. Blaise et Théo lui serrèrent la main, le dernier ayant tout comme Neville les larmes aux yeux. Ensuite vint le tour de Draco. A la surprise des autres Serpentard, le jeune blond attira son ami dans une étreinte serrée.

\- Fait attention à toi, murmura Draco, on sait tous que tu attires les ennuis comme un aimant.

\- Vous aussi faites attention, les Serpentard ne sont jamais bien vu et certains pourraient en profiter.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, on sait se défendre.

Harry acquiesça et s'éloigna de son ami. Il les observa tous, gravant leur visage dans sa mémoire. Puis il se tourna vers sa mère et vers Remus. L'homme l'étreignit doucement en lui recommandant d'être prudent avant de s'écarter. Harry s'approcha alors de sa mère, cette dernière vint avec douceur passer une main dans ses cheveux pour essayer de les remettre en place.

\- Il arrive un moment où il faut laisser partir ses enfants, nota doucement Harry.

\- Je sais j'aurais juste aimé te garder plus longtemps à mes côtés. Tu es mon bébé.

\- Et tu es ma mère, ne doute jamais de cela. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien. Et puis tu ne seras pas seule.

En disant cela le regard d'Harry s'était posé sur Rogue. Lily jeta elle aussi un regard en direction de Severus et rougit doucement en voyant que toute l'attention de l'homme était portée sur elle.

\- Il prendra soin de toi, assura Harry avec un sourire amusé.

En voyant cela Lily lui donna un léger coup à l'épaule tout en murmurant contre les fils indignes qui profitaient de la faiblesse de leur mère pour les pousser dans les bras d'un homme. Entendant cela Harry éclata de rire, puis il étreignit une dernière fois sa mère.

Ce fut l'apparition du capitaine en haut de la rampe d'accès de l'Arcadia qui donna le signal de départ. Harry s'écarta doucement et embrassa sa mère une dernière fois. Puis il monta à bord, rejoignant son père. Ce dernier retourna ensuite sur le pont principal pour ordonner le décollage. Harry, lui resta en haut de la rampe, même après que l'Arcadia eut décollé. Il ne referma la soute qu'une fois que le vaisseau fut au-dessus des nuages. Puis il rejoignit le pont principal à son tour.

Arrivé là, il rejoignit son père sur la plateforme. Mimée s'approcha aussitôt de lui et avec douceur l'étreignit par derrière.

\- Ça va ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

Harry ferma les yeux, profitant des légères effluves d'alcool que la jeune Juracienne dégageait en permanence.

\- Non, mais ça ira mieux très bientôt. C'est toujours difficile de laisser des gens que l'on apprécie derrière soi.

La jeune femme acquiesça doucement, elle pouvait parfaitement comprendre ce qu'Harry ressentait. Après tout elle s'était attachée à chacun des équipages de l'Arcadia. Certains d'entre eux avaient été laissés derrière. Elle sentit ensuite Harry s'appuyer un peu plus contre elle. Il avait les yeux clos et semblait profiter du calme du pont principal.

\- Où as-tu mis tes animaux ? demanda alors Mimée curieuse.

\- Ils sont dans la cabine de Yama. Il les surveille, répondit Harry sans ouvrir les yeux. Je pense que je les laisserais à la cité. Ils y seront en sécurité.

\- Tu crois qu'ils accepteront d'y rester ? Ta chouette me semble être aussi têtue que toi.

Harry eut un léger rire.

\- Oui Hedwige est bornée, mais je serais plus rassuré de la savoir en sécurité qu'à bord du vaisseau.

Mimée acquiesça. A ce moment-là, l'Arcadia sortit du système solaire et son père se tourna vers eux.

\- Harry ?

\- Oui, capitaine ?

\- Prévient Chronos, qu'il nous ouvre un passage.

Harry acquiesça avec un léger sourire et il rejoignit le milieu du pont où il s'assit en tailleur. Puis il se concentra sur ses pouvoirs et plus particulièrement sur les pouvoirs de Fëanor. Il les laissa alors s'exprimer sachant que Chronos l'entendrait et qu'il comprendrait.

Un portail apparut alors devant l'Arcadia, et lorsqu'Harlock engagea le vaisseau à l'intérieur, les pirates de l'Arcadia étaient tendus, inquiet pour les dégâts que le voyage du retour allait occasionner. A leur grande surprise, cette fois l'Arcadia résista. Un regard vers Harry, qui était toujours assit au sol, leur apprit que le jeune homme n'était pas étranger à ce fait.

Finalement, l'Arcadia émergea du passage. Aussitôt, Yattaran essaya de se connecter au réseau de Gaïa pour s'assurer qu'il était bien rentré et il eut la surprise de s'apercevoir qu'ils n'étaient partis que depuis une semaine. Le reste de l'équipage fut plus que ravi d'apprendre cela. Aucun ne voulait laisser la chance à Gaia de reprendre le dessus.

Harry eut un sourire en voyant l'équipage joyeux, lui-même l'était d'être enfin rentré chez lui après tant de temps à chercher le chemin du retour. Il vacilla soudainement, inquiétant Mimée. Puis le jeune homme croisa le regard de son père, tous deux ayant entendu les cloches de la cité, résonner plus fort que jamais. Magia était en danger.

\- Tout le monde à son poste, ordonna le corsaire, la Cité est attaquée.

Ce fut aussitôt le branle-bas de combat à bord. Harry s'était relevé et avait enlevé son haut, prêt à faire appel aux pouvoirs de son dragon.

\- Nox, appela le jeune homme, booste les moteurs à leur maximum.

Le rugissement du fauve fut la seule réponse dont il eut besoin.

\- Les Ténèbres ont profité de notre absence, ragea Harry. Pourvu que tout le monde aille bien.

\- Magia est protégée et elle sait se défendre, fils, rassura Harlock.

Mais malgré la vitesse du vaisseau, bien supérieur à la normal, il fallut une bonne heure à l'Arcadia pour arriver en vue de la planète. A leur grande surprise, deux flottes de vaisseaux se battaient, l'une inconnue des pirates et la flotte de Gaia.

Dès qu'il fut à porter de transmission, l'Arcadia reçu un appel de la flotte de Gaia.

\- Capitaine Harlock, je suis le commandant Aiko, nous attendions votre retour avec impatience.

\- Faites moi un rapport de la situation, ordonna le corsaire.

\- Les entités ennemies ont attaqué la cité, il y a trois jours. Nathan a été immédiatement averti et le président a dépêché l'ensemble de la flotte de Gaia. Nous avons envoyé des troupes sur la planète, ainsi que le porteur d'âme. Mais nous avons perdu la communication il y a 14 heures, nous ignorons l'état de la Cité et la situation sur la planète.

\- J'y vais, lâcha alors Harry. Je descends à la Cité.

Yattaran sortit alors une oreillette et la lança à Harry. Ce dernier se dépêcha de l'enfiler et recouvrit son corps d'écailles.

\- Soit prudent, Fils, recommanda doucement Harlock.

\- Toi aussi.

Puis Harry se téléporta au cœur de la cité. Harlock observa un instant l'espace vide où son fils se trouvait quelques instant plus tôt. Puis il reporta son attention sur le combat devant lui.

\- Yama, prend la barre, ordonna soudainement le corsaire.

Le jeune homme qui les avait rejoints en entendant l'alerte s'empressa d'obéir.

\- Es-tu sur d'être prêt, souffla Mimée qui avait compris ce que le pirate comptait faire.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix, répondit Harlock, les boucliers de ces vaisseaux sont créés à partir des pouvoirs des Ténèbres. Seul le pouvoir d'un dragon pourra passer au travers. Commandant Aiko ?

\- Capitaine ?

\- L'Arcadia va s'occuper des boucliers des vaisseaux en priorité, nous vous laissons la charge d'en détruire le plus possible une fois les boucliers tombés.

\- A vos ordres, répondit le commandant puis il eut un rictus, je ne pensais pas un jour dire ça à un pirate.

\- Si cela peut vous donner meilleure conscience, commandant, c'est au porteur d'âme que vous venez de dire ces mots.

Le commandant acquiesça vivement et donna ses ordres.

Harlock ôta alors sa cape, sa veste et son pull, restant torse nu sur le pont. Il retint une grimace, si Harry était à l'aise pour se déshabiller devant l'équipage ça n'était pas vraiment son cas. Il se concentra et un souffle glacé lui échappa. Aussitôt la puissance d'Aeglos s'échappa de son corps sous la forme d'un souffle d'énergie, semblable à celui d'Harry. Les pirates, ayant l'habitude, se contentèrent de s'accrocher à ce qu'ils pouvaient.

L'avatar d'Aeglos quitta alors le corps d'Harlock, ses grandes ailes se déployant dans le dos de son porteur, puis d'un battement de ces dernières, le corps du dragon suivit, avant de s'envoler vers le plafond de pont principal. Harlock haleta sous l'effort que lui avait demandé la libération de l'avatar, c'était plus difficile qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé en voyant son fils faire.

Les pirates purent alors voir l'avatar quitter le vaisseau. Le dragon devant eux était impressionnant, pas autant que l'était Fëanor, mais il n'en restait pas moins imposant. Harlock se concentra alors pour maintenir le lien avec l'Avatar. Ses yeux habituellement marron avaient viré à un bleu saphir. A la grande surprise des pirates, le capitaine ôta son bandeau et sous celui-ci l'œil droit était intact et aussi bleu que l'œil gauche.

Harlock se redressa légèrement, maintenant qu'il avait le contrôle sur son avatar, le combat allait pouvoir commencer. Il espérait juste pouvoir tenir le temps que tous les vaisseaux ennemis soient neutralisés. Observant avec soin la disposition de ses adversaires et de ses alliés, il détermina le meilleur angle d'attaque.

\- Tout le monde à son poste de combat, ordonna le porteur d'âme. Je m'occupe des boucliers, occupez-vous des vaisseaux lorsque vous pouvez les détruire sans détruire l'un des vaisseaux de la coalition.

\- A vos ordres, capitaine, répondit l'équipage d'une même voix.

Dans un rugissement de rage, Harlock lança alors son avatar contre l'armée des Ténèbres.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapitre 29

Lorsqu'Harry apparut au centre de la cité, l'anarchie régnait. Il y avait des explosions, de la poussière et du sang partout. Un prêtre passa prêt de lui, Harry l'arrêta.

\- Mon prince, souffla l'homme soulagé.

\- Faites moi un rapport de la situation, où est Magia ?

\- Magia est en sécurité avec les enfants et les non combattant. Seule la cité est attaquée.

\- Vous êtes sur de ça ? S'inquiéta Harry.

Aux quatre coins de la planète, des villes et des villages regorgeant de créatures magiques avaient été bâtis. La planète abritait ainsi des elfes, des fées, des nymphes, des vampires, des loups garou entre autre. Tous étaient placés sous la protection du prince d'où l'inquiétude d'Harry.

\- Les chefs de clan ont laissé plusieurs de leurs soldats chez eux et pour le moment rien ne bouge en dehors de la cité et de ses environs proches.

\- Bien, mais que l'on ouvre l'œil. Où sont mes frères ?

\- Ils se battent un peu plus loin, répondit le prêtre en lui indiquant d'un signe de la main la direction.

Harry acquiesça et le remercia avant de partir en courant rejoindre les porteurs d'âmes. Le fait que les Ténèbres n'attaquent que la cité mettait Harry mal à l'aise. D'accord Magia avait trouvé refuge dans un sanctuaire sous la Cité. Mais pourquoi n'attaquer qu'à un seul endroit ?

Le jeune homme rejoignit rapidement le lieu de bataille où étaient rassemblés les porteurs, juste devant les portes du sanctuaire. Nari et Shiru se battait dos à dos contre les troupes adverses. Les soldats des ténèbres avaient une forme humanoïde, mais il suffisait de plonger son regard dans le leur pour savoir qu'ils n'avaient rien d'humain. Le regard d'Harry balaya la scène devant lui, inquiet de ne pas trouver Nathan et Sylvain.

Un cri de Shiru le poussa à reporter son attention sur le combat devant lui. Son frère et sa sœur étaient débordés, il allait devoir remettre sa recherche de ses jeunes frères à plus tard.

Nari, en entendant le cri de sa fiancée, s'était retourné et se figea en voyant l'un des soldats des Ténèbres l'attaquer par derrière. Il y eut ensuite un flash et le soldat explosa révélant leur jeune prince, sabre à la main et de toute évidence furieux. Harry utilisa ensuite les flammes de Fëanor, enflammant ses sabres avant de se jeter dans la bataille. Esquivant, parant et contre-attaquant, le jeune homme réussit à réduire le nombre de ses adversaires suffisamment pour que les soldats de Magia prennent le relai. Harry en profita pour s'approcher de son frère et de sa sœur.

\- Est-ce que vous allez bien ?

\- Mon prince, salua Nari, nous sommes heureux de vous revoir sain et sauf.

-Nous allons bien, assura Shiru.

\- Bien. Vous savez où sont Nathan et Silvain ?

\- Ils ont été entrainés un peu plus loin, répondit Nari.

\- Bien restez ici et protégez l'entrée, je vais voir où ils sont.

Le couple acquiesça et l'un des vampires ordonna à son escadrille de protéger le prince. Les lycans eux, resteraient en position derrière les porteurs d'âme pour les soutenir. Harry parcourut les couloirs effondrés à la recherche de ses plus jeunes frères.

Ce fut le cri de Nathan qui lui indiqua où exactement se trouvaient les deux porteurs d'âme. Débouchant dans une cour, Harry se figea en voyant que Sylvain avait été capturé par l'un des soldats et que Nathan essayait lui-même de ne pas se fait prendre.

\- Occupez-vous de Nathan, ordonna le prince aux vampires qui l'accompagnaient.

Il se dirigea vers le soldat qui tenait son petit frère. Mais ce dernier réagit plus vite que lui et un craquement ignoble résonna dans la cour. Harry se figea de stupeur en voyant le corps sans vie du Sylvidre tomber au sol, la nuque brisé. Le cri de Nathan retentit ensuite. Mais Harry n'y prêta pas attention. Tout ce qu'il voyait c'était le corps de son frère qu'il n'avait pu protéger.

Subitement sa tristesse se transforma en rage. Il était furieux contre celui qui lui avait pris son petit frère. Furieux contre les Ténèbres qui attaquaient sa Cité. Furieux contre les soldats qui s'attaquaient à son peuple. Son pouvoir explosa soudainement, des flammes noires comme la nuit l'engloutirent et lorsqu'elles disparurent se fut pour révéler leur prince.

Mais contrairement à la dernière fois, ses vêtements et ses cheveux n'étaient pas blanc, ils avaient gardé leur couleur naturelle. Si ce n'était que les yeux étaient devenus d'un vert toxique mortel. Il n'était pas devenu Gil Estel, mais pour la première fois, il avait accepté la charge et les responsabilités d'être un prince de la magie. Ce faisant, il avait gagné les pouvoirs du prince même s'il ne fusionnait pas avec Fëanor.

Le souffle créé par son pouvoir s'évanouit, Harry était immobile au milieu de la cour. Soudainement les vampires purent entendre les grognements de douleur de leurs adversaires, quelques seconde avant qu'ils ne s'effondrent, tranchés en plusieurs morceaux.

Harry se retourna alors vers les vampires et ceux-ci purent voir le sang noir des soldats des Ténèbres qui recouvrait les lames de leur prince.

\- Ramenez Nathan auprès des autres porteurs et prenez le corps de Sylvain avec vous, ordonna Harry. Ne le laissez pas seul ici.

Puis il s'éloigna, prenant le chemin qu'avaient pris les soldats pour atteindre la cour. Toute armée avait un général, et il allait le trouver et le tuer. S'avançant parmi les décombres, il tua tous les soldats qui croisèrent sa route sans que personne ne le voie faire, tant sa vitesse était décuplée par la rage.

Arrivé à la sortie de la cité, les soldats se faisaient plus rares. Harry s'avança dans la forêt devant lui, jusqu'à ce qu'une flèche ne l'atteigne à l'épaule. Tout à sa rage, le jeune homme ne sentit même pas la douleur lorsqu'il la retira et soigna la blessure d'une pensée. Devant lui se tenait un soldat, plus grand que les autres et plus féroce.

\- C'est moi que tu cherches, résonna la voix caverneuse du soldat.

Harry reconnut aussitôt l'être qui était devant lui, même s'il ne l'avait jamais rencontré : les Ténèbres.

\- Tu penses pouvoir me vaincre ? ricana la créature. Tu penses pouvoir sauver tout le monde ? Mais à dire vrai, tu n'es qu'un faible qui a peur de voir les gens s'éloigner de lui. Un lâche qui se cache derrière les pouvoirs d'un stupide reptile, parce qu'il n'est pas capable de faire les choses lui-même. Mais approche donc ! Petit prince, vient donc me tuer !

Harry s'élança alors, ses lames brandies. Le soldat esquiva avec une vitesse surprenante la première attaque et contrattaqua aussitôt, sa propre épée frôlant le cou du jeune prince qui s'était reculé. Harry recula pour reprendre son équilibre et retourna à l'attaque.

Les coups s'enchainèrent, de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus puissant. Jusqu'à ce que le soldat ne plante la pointe de son épée dans le sol avant de la soulever brusquement en direction d'Harry, lui envoyant de la poussière et de la terre au visage. Le jeune homme lâcha un juron et recula aussitôt, essayant de se débarrasser de ce qui gênait sa vue. Il réussit malgré tout à entendre la lame de son adversaire fendre l'air et s'écarta suffisamment pour éviter que son crane ne soit fendu. Cependant, s'il s'était écarté assez pour éviter la mort, ce ne fut pas assez pour éviter que l'épée du soldat ne le blesse à l'épaule.

Harry recula en titubant, sa colère vacillant légèrement, mais il se reprit. Il devait rester en colère contre ses ennemis, sinon la tristesse prendrait sa place et il ne pourrait plus combattre. Usant d'un sortilège, il réussit à se débarrasser de la poussière qu'il avait dans les yeux.

\- Lorsque j'en aurais fini avec toi, petit prince! J'irais m'occuper des autres porteurs. Et après j'apporterais ton corps à ton père, ricana le soldat. Je me demande si la vision de ton corps déchiré briserait l'esprit du grand Harlock.

Dans un rugissement de rage, Harry se jeta sur son adversaire. Il ne laisserait personne s'attaquer à son père. D'un coup vif, il trancha le bras armé de son adversaire avant de lui enfoncer ses deux sabres dans la poitrine. Puis il activa son pouvoir et enflamma le soldat.

\- Tu ne pourras pas toujours le protéger, petit prince. Il est mortel. Et ton attachement pour ce pirate est ta plus grande faiblesse.

\- C'est là que tu te trompes, répondit Harry. Mon affection pour lui est ma plus grande force. C'est parce que je l'aime que je sacrifierais tout pour lui. C'est parce qu'il est mon père que je me battrais toujours. Mais ça, tu ne peux ni le concevoir, ni le comprendre. Pour toi, l'amour est une faiblesse, mais c'est de l'amour que les êtres vivants tirent leur courage, leur espoir et leur force. C'est parce que tu affronte des adversaires capable d'amour que tu échoueras toujours.

\- Les Ténèbres ne cesserons jamais d'exister, ricana le soldat avant de tomber en poussière.

\- Je sais, répondit Harry en regardant la cendre, et que tu le veuille ou non, la lumière ne disparaitra pas non plus. Car tu ne peux exister sans elle comme elle ne peut exister sans toi. Tu fais partie de l'équilibre de cet univers, toi, qui ne cherche qu'à créer le déséquilibre.

Une brise souffla alors emportant les cendres. Harry les suivit du regard un instant, puis il rejoignit la Cité. L'odeur du sang et le bruit des pleurs étaient partout autour de lui. Harry parcourut les couloirs de la demeure de Magia, s'arrêtant devant chaque blessé pour les soigner, devant chaque mort pour leur offrir une dernière bénédiction, le tout sans prononcer le moindre mot. Il savait que les mots étaient inutiles, il savait qu'un beau discours ne ramènerait pas ceux qui avaient été perdus aujourd'hui.

Ce fut une personne se plaçant devant lui qui l'arrêta. Prit dans sa peine, il ne s'était pas rendu compte que cela faisait maintenant des heures qu'il parcourait la cité. Devant lui, l'un des chefs du clan des vampires, Vlad, l'observait avec tristesse.

\- Mon prince, tous les blessés ont été soignés, annonça le vampire d'une voix douce. Nous avons reçu des messages de nos fiefs. Ils n'ont subi aucune attaque.

Harry acquiesça sans un mot. Vlad l'observa avec tristesse et en même temps avec surprise. Tout le monde sur cette planète connaissait leur prince. Personne ne l'avait jamais rencontré. Magia leur avait demandé d'être patient et de ne rien exiger du jeune homme, car il avait déjà donné énormément pour elle. Lorsqu'il avait appris qu'il avait rejoint un groupe de pirate, tous s'étaient imaginés un homme imbu de pouvoir et cruel, malgré les réfutations des prêtres qui avaient eu la chance de le voir. Ainsi avait-il été surpris de voir un jeune homme se souciant réellement de chacun d'entre eux, même s'il ne les avait jamais rencontrés.

De par leur nature, les créatures magiques vouaient une adoration sans limite à Magia. Tous l'aimaient et la respectaient. C'était dans leur nature. Il en était de même pour leur prince, même lorsqu'il ignorait qui il était. L'attitude du jeune homme devant lui, ne fit que renforcer cette affection. Son apparente fragilité ne faisait qu'exacerber ses instincts de protecteur.

\- Mon prince ?

\- Où sont mes frères et ma sœur ? demanda Harry dans un murmure. Et où est l'Arcadia ?

\- L'Arcadia est toujours dans l'espace, mais le combat est fini. Il accueille les derniers survivants de la flotte de Gaia et ils nous rejoignent, rassura Vlad. Venez, je vous conduis auprès des autres porteurs d'âme.

Il passa doucement un bras autour des épaules de son prince pour lui apporter son soutien et le guida en direction de la porte du sanctuaire. Là, Harry entendit les pleurs de Nathan, agenouillé prêt du corps de Sylvain. Harry s'approcha alors et posa avec douceur sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Puis regardant autour de lui, il put voir Nari et Shiru, assit sur une colonne qui était tombée. Tous deux observaient, eux aussi le corps de l'un des leur qui était tombé au combat.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura Harry doucement, j'aurais aimé pouvoir faire quelques chose… j'aurais dû faire quelque chose pour empêcher cela. Pardonnez-moi.

Il senti alors les bras de Nathan l'étreindre. Et à ce moment-là, il laissa enfin ses larmes couler.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapitre 30

Harlock observa l'avatar d'Aeglos foncer sur le premier vaisseau de la flotte ennemie. Il percuta de plein fouet le bouclier du vaisseau et Harlock se tendit en sentant le contre coup au niveau de son bras. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait appelle à son avatar et il ignorait tout de ce qu'il risquait de ressentir pendant le combat. Enfin jusqu'à maintenant. Il senti son bras s'engourdir comme si s'était lui qui s'était jeté contre le bouclier.

Une seconde attaque fut malheureusement nécessaire pour percer le premier bouclier. Aussitôt la flotte de Gaia concentra ses tirs sur le vaisseau sans défense et en quelques minutes, il n'en resta rien d'autre que des débris.

\- Ca marche, s'enthousiasma Yattaran.

Harlock eut un rictus avant de lancer son dragon sur un autre vaisseau. Il lui fallut deux autres essais pour réussir à doser parfaitement son attaque et ainsi détruire les boucliers du premier coup sans que l'Arcadia n'en souffre.

Peu à peu, la flotte de Gaia reprit le dessus, alors que de plus en plus de vaisseaux ennemis étaient détruits. Harlock était tellement concentré sur le contrôle de l'avatar, qu'il n'avait plus conscience de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Voyant cela Yama reprit les commandes, essayant avec l'aide de Yattaran et de Kei, de guider au mieux l'Arcadia et son équipage.

La moitié de la flotte des Ténèbres venait d'être anéantie lorsque l'avatar vacilla soudainement. Aussitôt, Yama se tourna vers le capitaine, inquiet. Harlock avait perdu sa concentration alors qu'un sentiment de perte venait de l'atteindre en plein cœur. Il venait de perdre l'un des leurs.

\- Capitaine ? Appela Yama.

Le jeune homme était inquiet parce que si Harlock ne reprenait pas rapidement le contrôle de son avatar, alors l'avantage qu'ils venaient de gagner, risquait de leur être repris. Le corsaire reprit contenance et réussit à dévier une attaque ennemie. Mais ça ne fut pas le cas des vaisseaux de la coalition.

\- Yattaran ! Envoie les lignes d'amarrage envers les vaisseaux touché, lorsque l'on passera à côté. On embarque les survivants.

Le lieutenant obéit et donna des ordres pour que l'équipe médicale se tienne prête à intervenir. Rapidement, les soldats de Gaia furent en sécurité à bords de l'Arcadia et les divers commandants encore un état de se déplacer avait regagné le pont principal.

Le commandant Aiko fut le premier à monter sur la passerelle. Il se figea en voyant le capitaine torse nu et couvert de bleu et de coupures posté au milieu de la plateforme. L'homme semblait concentré sur ce qu'il faisait et ne prêtait pas attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Pas même à la flaque de sang qui continuait à grossir sous ses pieds.

Tout semblait aller pour le mieux, il restait environ la moitié de la flotte de Gaia et l'Arcadia n'avait pas subi trop de dommage. Soudain un tir beaucoup plus puissant fut envoyé de l'un des vaisseaux. Harlock eut le souffle coupé et fut projeté en arrière lorsque l'attaque ennemie atteignit l'avatar de son dragon de plein fouet, détruisant celui-ci.

Harlock était à terre, il sentait ses forces le quitter lentement. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient et il avait du mal à faire le point sur ce qui l'entourait. Jusqu'à ce que son regard se fixe sur un nouveau tir, moins puissant que le précèdent, qui visait l'Arcadia. Les boucliers ne tiendraient jamais. Ca Harlock le comprit en quelques secondes.

\- Nox !

Le lion répondit alors à l'appel du corsaire et recouvrit le vaisseau de matière noire qui réussit à encaisser une grosse partie de l'attaque des Ténèbres, le reste étant parfaitement dévié par les boucliers.

Harlock haleta. Ce n'était pas passé loin cette fois. Le corsaire essaya de se lever sans succès, il ne serait pas en mesure d'appeler son avatar à nouveau. Mimée fut à ses coté en un instant lorsqu'elle comprit que son ami était vraiment mal en point.

\- Harlock !

\- Ca va ! rassura le corsaire. Mais je ne peux plus appeler l'avatar d'Aeglos.

Il tourna ensuite son regard sur les commandants des vaisseaux qu'il avait secouru. Tous semblaient aller bien. Le commandant Aiko l'observait avec un certain respect dans le regard. Harlock grimaça alors qu'il prenait appui sur l'un de ses genou pour se relever. Une fois sur ses jambes, il vacilla un instant avant de se stabiliser. La matière noire ne protégerait pas le vaisseau éternellement et sans les pouvoir d'Aeglos, le reste des vaisseaux de la flotte de Gaia ne tiendrait pas le coup longtemps. Il devait trouver une solution et vite.

_\- On pourrait fusionner, proposa une voix à l'intérieur de lui._

Harlock se figea un instant avant de fermer les yeux pour écouter ce qu'Aeglos avait à lui dire.

_\- Fusionner comme Harry et Fëanor ?_

_\- Non, tu n'es pas encore prêt pour une telle fusion. Cependant tu es très lié à ton vaisseau. Si nous fusionnions avec lui, tu n'aurais pas besoin de faire apparaître mon avatar. Les canons de l'Arcadia seraient alors suffisamment puissants pour détruire les boucliers des vaisseaux ennemis._

_\- J'imagine que ça n'est pas sans risque, remarqua Harlock avec un rictus amusé._

_\- Physiquement tu risquerais moins qu'en faisant appel à l'avatar. Mentalement ce serait une tout autre histoire, et le vaisseau risquerait lui aussi d'en pâtir._

Harlock, avait déjà perdu beaucoup dans sa vie, et perdre le vaisseau l'affecterait c'est vrai. Mais ce qui le blesserait encore plus serait de perdre Toshiro.

_\- Allez Harlock, retendit alors la voix de son ami, tentons le coup, comme lorsque nous étions plus jeune._

Le corsaire poussa alors un léger soupir avant d'ouvrir à nouveau les yeux. Puis il leva son regard sur les parois et le plafond de l'Arcadia. Il pouvait sentir une tension dans l'air comme il n'en avait plus senti depuis qu'il avait voyagé dans les limbes. Puis son regard tomba sur Mimée qui était toujours là, à ses cotés. La jeune femme lui fit alors un signe de tête. Elle suivrait le corsaire dans ses choix, comme elle l'avait toujours fait.

Harlock retourna alors au centre de la plateforme. D'un mouvement de la main il congela le sang avant de le faire disparaître. Puis, à la surprise de tous, il mit un genou à terre, puis un second.

\- Allons-y, mon vieil ami, murmura-t-il, battons-nous ensemble comme au bon vieux temps. Battons-nous comme si s'était notre dernière bataille.

Le corsaire ferma alors les yeux et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, ils étaient redevenus bleu luminescent. Des lignes de lumières bleues s'échappèrent alors de son corps et parcoururent le vaisseau de long en large. Le capitaine venait de fusionner avec son vaisseau.

Ce fut des bips résonnant aux quatre coins du pont qui attirèrent de nouveau l'attention des pirates sur leur poste de navigation. Yattaran lâcha alors un juron en voyant les données de l'Arcadia défiler sous ses yeux.

\- Yattaran ? Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda alors Kei, inquiète.

\- L'Arcadia a été boosté.

\- Quoi ?

\- Les boucliers sont à 300 % de puissance et avec l'aide de Nox ils peuvent atteindre les 700 %. Et l'armement est 20 fois plus puissant qu'avant.

Le lieutenant jeta un coup d'œil en direction de leur capitaine. Ce dernier n'avait pas bougé de sa position depuis que le pouvoir d'Aeglos avait commencé à parcourir le vaisseau. Tout le monde à bord connaissait les pouvoirs des porteurs et surtout tous savait que pour chaque utilisation trop poussée d'un tel pouvoir, il y aurait de lourdes conséquences.

\- J'espère juste que le prix à payer ne sera pas trop élevé, grommela Yattaran.

Le combat reprit de plus belle et cette fois, non seulement les tirs détruisait les boucliers, mais ils étaient suffisamment puissant pour toucher également les vaisseaux, voir les détruire. Les pirates observaient le combat, impuissant. Lorsqu'Harry utilisait ses pouvoirs, l'Arcadia pouvait lui prêter main forte pour lui éviter trop de dommage. Mais là c'était impossible et les pirates n'aimaient pas voir leur capitaine être blessé sans qu'ils ne puissent rien faire pour l'aider.

Finalement, le dernier vaisseau explosa et les soldats de Gaia présent sur le pont éclatèrent de joie avant de se calmer en voyant l'inquiétude dans le regard des pirates qui s'étaient tous tournés vers leur capitaine. Yattaran quitta son poste et s'approcha du corsaire.

\- Capitaine ? Le combat est fini, il faut que vous mettiez fin à votre fusion rapidement.

Harlock ferma alors les yeux, les lignes de lumières s'estompèrent peu à peu jusqu'à disparaître et le corsaire s'effondra. Yattaran voulut alors porter secours à son capitaine. Mais il fut stoppé par Nox qui s'était matérialisé entre le capitaine et le pirate.

\- Ecarte-toi de là Nox, ordonna le lieutenant.

Mais le lion poussa un grondement menaçant avant de se tourner vers le pirate. Il posa sa patte sur l'épaule et celle-ci gela instantanément avant de tomber en fine poussière de neige. Le lion des enfers dématérialisa sa patte en utilisant la matière noire avant de nouveau de faire face au pirate.

\- On ne peut pas le toucher, fit Mimée doucement. Tout comme on ne pouvait pas toucher Harry après l'utilisation de ses pouvoirs.

\- Il est gelé, murmura Yama. Il faut le réchauffer !

\- Une seule personne peut contrer les conséquences de l'utilisation des pouvoirs d'Harlock.

\- Harry, comprit Yama. Il faut qu'on descende à la cité, on doit récupérer Harry.

\- Yattaran, appela Kei, tu as pu rétablir la communication avec Harry ?

\- J'essaie mais à mon avis, le micro n'a pas tenu le coup. Le petit a du utiliser trop de pouvoir.

L'Arcadia s'élança alors en direction de la planète dans une course contre la montre qui pourrait couter la vie à leur capitaine en cas d'échec. Mimée était assise à même le sol à un mètre d'Harlock, suffisamment près pour qu'il sente sa présence, mais suffisamment loin pour que le pouvoir d'Harlock ne puisse l'atteindre.

Les soldats de Gaia eux, observèrent les pirates se démener et pousser le vaisseau autant qu'il le pouvait pour sauver leur capitaine. Depuis quelques temps, les mentalités changeaient dans les rangs de Gaia. Depuis l'attaque des porteurs contre la capitale en fait. De nombreux soldats commençaient à respecter le capitaine Harlock. Le commandant Aiko n'avait pas compris pourquoi, lorsqu'il avait entendu deux de ses soldats discuter du corsaire en des termes élogieux. Mais maintenant, il commençait à comprendre.

\- Il savait qu'il serait blessé, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Aiko.

\- Oui, il le savait. Mais Harlock a promis de protéger la Cité en toute circonstance et peu importe le prix qu'il aura à payer.

A ce moment-là, le commandant Aiko commença lui aussi à respecter le corsaire. Ils resteraient toujours ennemis et le commandant ferait toujours tout pour capturer le pirate. Mais à présent leur combat serait teinté de respect.

Le vaisseau s'approchait rapidement de la Cité et tous sur le pont principal, que ce soit les pirates de l'Arcadia ou des soldats de Gaia, tous espéraient trouver Harry rapidement pour qu'il soigne le capitaine.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapitre 31

L'Arcadia atterrit brusquement et aussitôt l'un des hommes les plus rapides du vaisseau, un homme de Machi, descendit sur le quai avant de s'élancer vers la Cité. Il devait trouver Harry au plus vite. Entrant dans une cour dévastée, il remarqua la présence de prêtres qu'il apostropha aussitôt.

\- Hé ! Où est Harry ? fit le pirate en s'approchant. Le capitaine est blessé, on a besoin du prince maintenant.

\- Il est près du sanctuaire, répondit l'un des prêtres, je vous conduis jusqu'à lui.

Les deux hommes partirent alors au pas de course, s'enfonçant dans la Cité. Au bout d'une ou deux minutes, ils débouchèrent dans une vaste cour moins touchée que le reste des bâtiments. Harry y était effondré, Réconforté par Nathan qui l'avait pris dans ses bras. Le prince leva les yeux dès qu'il entendit leur arrivée. Il se figea un instant en voyant le pirate essoufflé et pâlit.

\- Papa ? demanda Harry dans un souffle.

\- Il est blessé sur le pont principal, répondit le pirate.

Aussitôt, Harry se téléporta à bord du vaisseau, près de son père. Effrayé de le voir effondré sur le sol de la passerelle, il se précipita à ses coté et essaya de le retourner sans que Mimée n'ait eu le temps de l'avertir. Harry lâcha un juron en sentant la violente morsure du froid. Son père était glacé, pire, il avait des difficultés à contrôler ses pouvoirs. Recouvrant ses mains d'écailles et de flammes vertes pour faire bonne mesure, il retourna le pirate sur le dos et s'activa aussitôt à le réchauffer en le couvrant de flamme.

L'équipage attendait avec angoisse, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ne lâche un soupir de soulagement, au bout d'une grosse demi-heure de soin.

\- Il est réchauffé, soupira Harry. Encore quelques minutes et il sera suffisamment stable pour être déplacé.

Les pirates échangèrent des sourires soulagés. Yattaran se passa une main sur son crane de soulagement. Kei relâcha un souffle tremblant qu'elle n'avait pas conscience d'avoir retenu, et Yama, lui, envoya un large sourire à Harry, que ce dernier lui renvoya.

\- Bien, fit alors Harry, maintenant j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ici.

\- Harlock a invoqué son avatar, répondit Mimée.

\- Il a finalement réussi, lâcha Harry avec un léger sourire fier.

Puis le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, les coupures présente sur le corps du corsaire validait les propos de Mimée. D'ailleurs son père allait devoir rester au lit un moment, malgré ses soins. Mais cela n'expliquait pas la profonde fatigue mentale qu'il pouvait sentir, ni la fatigue de l'âme du vaisseau.

\- Et que s'est-il passé d'autre ?

\- Il… Harlock a fusionné avec le vaisseau.

\- Il a fait quoi ?!

\- Il a fusionné avec l'Arcadia, répéta prudemment Yama. Est-ce que ça va aller ?

\- Non, répondit Harry furieux, je peux soigner des blessures physique, mais s'il a fusionné avec le vaisseau alors il peut aussi avoir des blessures mentales. Et ça, ça va être plus délicat à gérer. D'autant plus que c'est avec l'Arcadia qu'il a fusionné.

\- Ca fait une différence ? demanda le commanda Aiko.

Harry leva les yeux sur lui et l'observa un instant, se demandant s'il pouvait expliquer devant des ennemis potentiels. Puis il haussa les épaules, même avec cette connaissance, ils ne pourraient rien contre l'Arcadia.

\- Fusionner avec un vaisseau normal demande un grand effort et une grande résistance mentale, car pendant la fusion le cerveau prend la place de l'ordinateur et c'est très dur mentalement parlant parce que le cerveau n'est pas habituer à travailler comme peut le faire un ordinateur. Le problème avec l'Arcadia, c'est qu'il a une âme.

\- Une âme ? Comment un vaisseau peut-il avoir une âme ?

\- Le comment importe peu, répliqua Harry.

\- Moi ce qui me pose problème, c'est que je ne vois pas où est le problème justement. Toi aussi tu as fusionné avec une âme, celle de Fëanor.

\- C'est vrai, mais lui est moi somme semblables, nous avons les même âmes. C'est compliqué, mais disons que grâce au lien qui m'unit à Fëanor, nos âmes sont compatibles.

\- Ce qui n'est pas le cas de l'âme du vaisseau et celle du capitaine, comprit Yama.

\- Deux âmes humaines ne sont pas faite pour fusionner ainsi, répondit Harry dans un soupir. Donc elles se sont combattues, c'est instinctif.

\- Mais le capitaine a quand même réussit sa fusion, non ?

\- Oui, parce que lui et l'âme de son vaisseau sont très proche, assez pour que l'Arcadia laisse les commandes au capitaine.

\- Mais, ça va aller, s'inquiéta Kei.

\- Oui, ça devrait, l'esprit du capitaine est le plus fort que je connaisse. Je suis sûr que ça ira.

Harry déplaça alors l'une de ses mains vers le visage du capitaine et il la posa sur son front.

\- Je vais jeter un coup d'œil à son esprit et je reviens. En attendant faites moi une vérification complète du vaisseau. Je veux savoir quels sont les dégâts subis pendant l'attaque.

Puis, Harry reporta son attention sur le capitaine et plongea dans son esprit. Il eut un léger sourire en constatant que l'esprit de son père avait l'apparence du vaisseau, où chaque pièce renfermait son lot de souvenir. Avec un léger sourire triste il s'écarta pour laisser passer un Yattaran courant avec une maquette d'avions dans la main.

\- Papa ? Appela Harry.

Il n'entendit aucune réponse mais il sut où se trouvait son père, l'esprit de ce dernier le guidant doucement vers la salle de l'ordinateur principal. En chemin, Harry nota des dégradations sur les parois de l'esprit de son père, heureusement rien d'irréparable.

Lorsqu'il entra finalement dans la salle de l'ordinateur principal, il eut un léger sourire en voyant son père, debout, en train d'observer la machine devant lui.

\- Papa ?

Le corsaire se retourna vers son fils et lui offrit un léger sourire. Ils restèrent ainsi sans bouger, profitant du calme de la pièce. Cet endroit était le « coffre-fort » de l'esprit de son père et cela n'étonnait pas Harry plus que cela.

Chaque personne ayant une conscience et un esprit possédait cet endroit. Un lieu mental où il pouvait se réfugier en cas de trop forte douleur par exemple, un endroit où rien ne pouvait les atteindre. Celui d'Harry représentait auparavant la Salle sur Demande, mais maintenant, elle avait pris l'apparence de la cabine du capitaine.

Finalement, Harry fit demi-tour.

\- Ne reste pas trop longtemps ici, d'accord, sinon tu ne pourras plus en sortir.

Le corsaire acquiesça et Harry se retira de son esprit.

\- Alors ? demanda aussitôt Kei en le voyant ouvrir les yeux.

\- Ça ira, rassura Harry.

Aussitôt les pirates lâchèrent des soupirs de soulagement.

\- Et le vaisseau ?

\- Tout est revenu à la normale et, grâce au bouclier et a Nox on n'a pas eu beaucoup de dégâts.

\- Bien. Dans ce cas, descendez à Terre et voyez si vous pouvez aider. Yattaran, reste s'il te plait, je vais avoir besoin de toi.

Le lieutenant acquiesça alors que les autres pirates et les soldats de Gaia mirent pied à terre.

\- Pourrais-tu essayer de me mettre en communication avec la reine Sylvidra, je dois lui parler.

Le pirate acquiesça doucement et, avec l'aide de l'ordinateur principal, commença à chercher une fréquence pour entrer en contact avec les sylvidres. Harry lui souleva son père a l'aide de sa magie et se téléporta avec Mimée dans la cabine de ce dernier. D'un mouvement de la main, il le déshabilla, le nettoya et le coucha dans le lit.

\- Veille sur lui Mimée et surtout empêche le de se lever, il va avoir besoin de beaucoup de repos dans les prochains jours.

La Juracienne acquiesça et nota à ce moment-là la tristesse dans le regard du prince.

\- Que s'est-il passé, Harry. J'ai vu Harlock vaciller pendant le combat.

\- L'un des notres est mort, répondit Harry, et lorsqu'un porteur d'âme vient à mourir, les autres le sentent aussitôt.

\- Sylvain, comprit Mimée.

Harry acquiesça doucement, puis il fit demi-tour.

\- Je dois prévenir sa mère.

Puis, il se téléporta à nouveau, sous le regard triste de Mimée. Elle ne connaissait pas vraiment le jeune Sylvidre, mais Harlock lui avait un jour parlé du lien puissant qui unissait les porteurs d'âme. Ils étaient frères et sœurs après tous. Elle, qui avait tout perdu, pouvait sans mal comprendre la douleur que devait partager Harry et Harlock.

Lorsqu'Harry arriva sur le pont, Sylvidra était déjà en ligne. Son visage inquiet apparaissait sur l'écran principal du pont.

\- Laisse-nous, Yattaran.

Le pirate acquiesça doucement et quitta le pont, laissa Harry seul avec la reine.

\- Votre homme m'a dit que vous vouliez me parler, remarqua Sylvidra.

\- Je m'aperçois seulement maintenant que vous devez ignorer qui je suis, nota Harry avec un sourire triste.

\- Vous êtes Gil Estel, prince de la magie. Mon fils m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. La bataille à la cité est-elle terminée ? Est-ce que je peux venir chercher mon fils ?

Harry ferma les yeux en entendant la dernière question. Il ne voulait pas faire ça, il ne voulait pas être porteur de mauvaises nouvelles. Mais en tant que prince, cela faisait parti de ses responsabilités.

\- Oui, la bataille est finie. Elle a été… difficile. Et malheureusement nous avons subi des pertes.

Harry vit à ce moment-là que Sylvidra avait compris, des larmes brillant dans ses yeux.

\- Sylvain est mort au combat. Il n'a pas souffert.

Des larmes coulaient librement sur les joues de la reine, alors qu'Harry essayait à grande peine de retenir les siennes.

\- Si vous souhaitez venir chercher le corps de votre fils, vous serez la bienvenue, si c'est trop dure sachez qu'il sera inhumé avec tout le respect que l'on doit à un porteur d'âme.

\- Il voulait… il m'a dit un jour qu'il aimerait rester à la cité… je…

\- Dans ce cas, nous nous occuperons de tout, assura Harry.

Une larme traitresse lui échappa alors et coula le long de sa joue. Sylvidra la vit elle aussi et la colère qu'elle aurait pu avoir pour le prince disparu aussitôt. Elle ne pouvait pas être en colère contre une personne qui souffrait comme elle. Sylvidra salua alors le prince et coupa la communication avant de trouver refuge dans ses appartements où elle put laisser libre cours à sa tristesse. Sur le pont de l'Arcadia, Harry avait fermé les yeux, laissant lui aussi exprimer ses émotions.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapitre 32

Deux jours après la bataille, les morts furent préparés avec soin, lavés et habillés, ensuite ils furent menés sur le bûcher où leurs corps furent brulés. La cérémonie commença au moment où les premières branches du bûcher prirent feu. Des chants et des prières résonnèrent dans la cité pendant des heures. La reine Sylvidra, arrivée ce jour, assista à l'évènement le visage dissimulé par un voile noir.

A la fin de la cérémonie, elle voulut parler à Harlock et Harry pouvait sentir une pointe de colère dans sa voix et il comprenait pourquoi. En effet, Harlock lui avait promis de veiller sur son fils et pourtant Sylvain était mort. Le jeune prince la guida alors vers l'Arcadia, puis vers la cabine du capitaine. La reine des Sylvidres resta figée un instant en voyant le capitaine, allongé dans son lit et semblant très mal en point.

\- Comment va-t-il ? demanda Harry dans un murmure.

Mimée qui était restée aux côtés de son vieil ami lâcha un léger soupir.

\- Il s'est réveillé tout à l'heure et il a mangé un peu, mais…

\- Il va avoir besoin de temps, remarqua Harry.

Le jeune homme s'approcha de son père et avec douceur il réajusta la couverture sur le corps meurtri. Avant de rejoindre Sylvidra et de la guider en douceur vers l'extérieur.

\- Que lui est-il arrivé ?

\- Il a fait usage de ses pouvoirs à grande échelle. C'est le prix à payer pour avoir la puissance d'un dieu ou presque.

\- Est-ce que Sylvain … ?

\- Oui, mais pas maintenant. Il n'était pas assez entrainé pour utiliser ses pouvoirs comme le capitaine l'a fait durant la bataille. Mais oui les conséquences auraient été les mêmes.

Sylvidra ne rajouta rien, elle laissa Harry l'accompagner jusqu'à son propre vaisseau et au moment de monter à bord, elle se tourna vers le jeune prince.

\- Mon fils vous admirait beaucoup, assura la reine.

\- Je n'ai rien d'admirable, répondit Harry.

La reine eut un léger sourire triste. Pour elle, l'humilité du jeune homme en elle-même était admirable. Elle salua une dernière fois le prince et lui demanda de transmettre ses salutations au capitaine Harlock avant de monter à bord.

Harry l'observa décoller puis il retourna dans la Cité. Il avait encore du travail à faire pour tout remettre en état, même si les autre habitants essayaient de l'en dissuader. Après tout un prince n'avait pas à balayer la poussière.

Le jeune homme trouva rapidement un couloir qui venait d'être réparé mais qui n'avait pas encore été nettoyé. La poussière et le sang couvrait toujours le sol et les murs. Il pouvait entendre les autres travailleurs un peu plus loin mais il n'avait pas envie de les rejoindre. Ainsi resta-t-il dans ce couloir. D'un mouvement de la main, il fit apparaître un seau d'eau mousseuse et des chiffons. Puis il nettoya le couloir sans magie.

Les travaux manuels l'avaient toujours aidé à faire le vide dans sa tête et à y voir plus clair. Pendant qu'il nettoyait le sang de ceux qu'il n'avait pu sauver, il repensa à la mort de son frère. Il arriva à une conclusion effrayante de simplicité. Il n'aurait pas pu le sauver. Il n'avait fallu que quelques secondes au soldat pour briser la nuque du jeune Sylvidre. Ces quelques secondes étaient le temps qu'il lui aurait fallu pour mobiliser ses pouvoirs et augmenter sa vitesse. Il espérait juste que de là où il était, Sylvain lui pardonnerait de ne pas avoir été assez rapide pour le sauver.

Une semaine passa, entre réparation, nettoyage et visite aux familles des victimes. Harry avait tenu à toutes les rencontrer, après tout même s'il passait son temps sur l'Arcadia, il n'en restait pas moins leur prince. Il avait pour devoir d'être là lorsque son peuple avait besoin de lui. Ainsi voyagea-t-il entre les différents villages et villes, escorté par une escouade de lycans et de vampires.

Harry venait de quitter une famille qui avait perdu un fils et un père. Il était fatigué et ne voulait plus qu'une chose : retourner à bord de l'Arcadia où la vie était beaucoup plus simple. Il s'écarta de la route et se laissa tomber dans l'herbe avant de s'allonger dans un soupir.

\- Mon prince ? Appela Vlad qui avait tenu à l'accompagner.

\- Crois-tu que je fais un bon prince ? Je ne suis jamais là après tout.

Les vampires échangèrent un regard, alors que certains Lycans penchèrent la tête sur le côté. Vlad l'observa un instant, puis il prit place aux côtés de son prince de manière plus élégante et aussitôt l'escorte s'éparpilla aux alentours pour se reposer un peu.

\- Je vivais sur Terre autrefois, avant que Magia ne décide de ramener toutes les créatures magiques ici, raconta Vlad. J'étais un prince moi aussi. J'ignore si j'étais un bon prince ou pas, dans mon arrogance je dirais que je l'étais.

Cette remarque arracha un rire à Harry.

\- Mais j'ai appris une chose. L'important pour un prince n'est pas ce qu'il fait en temps de paix, mais ce qu'il fait en temps de guerre et juste après. Vous vous êtes jeté dans la bataille sans même penser à votre propre sécurité et maintenant vous visitez les familles et vous leur apportez votre soutien. C'est vrai que vous n'êtes pas là pour gérer les affaires courantes, mais ça, nous autres, seigneurs de nos peuples, nous pouvons parfaitement nous en occuper. D'autre part, je pense qu'avec la vie que vous avez menée sur Terre, vous méritez bien un peu de repos. Donc, oui, vous êtes un bon prince, M. Potter.

Harry se figea alors que Vlad se levait pour rejoindre ses hommes. Il savait qui il était. Mais en voyant que le vampire ne semblait pas plus affecté par ça, Harry se détendit et se rallongea confortablement. Si Vlad était LE Vlad alors ça n'était pas étonnant qu'il sache qui il était. Et apparemment, il n'avait pas l'intention de lui faire du mal. Harry resta là quelques minutes, ou peut-être quelques heures, il ne savait pas. Il ne pensa à rien jusqu'à ce que Vlad ne se penche vers lui.

\- Mon prince, il faut rentrer maintenant.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et s'aperçut que le soleil était en train de se coucher. Il se leva alors et s'étira. Puis, il reprit la route de la cité, épuisé par la journée mais satisfait de savoir qu'il avait pu voir toutes les familles.

Arrivé au sommet d'une colline, il s'arrêta et observa les villages en contre bas et au loin. Les lumières se mettant progressivement à briller dans le noir. Ici, on ne lui demandait rien. On n'attendait pas qu'il règle tous les problèmes, et on n'attendait pas qu'il tombe pour l'enfoncer encore plus.

\- Vlad ?

\- Mon prince ?

\- Crois-tu que je pourrais trouver des livres sur la politique et les lois des peuples de cette planète dans la bibliothèque de la cité ?

\- Surement mon prince, mais vous n'êtes pas obligé…

\- Je sais, mais lorsque mon père prendra sa retraite ici et que je le suivrais, il faudra bien que je m'occupe un peu.

Le vampire observa le jeune homme un instant avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Si vous le voulez j'irais moi-même vous les chercher, cela vous fera gagner du temps.

\- Non, merci Vlad, je vais me débrouiller, tu as suffisamment de travail comme ça.

Le vampire acquiesça doucement et le silence revint dans le petit groupe. Il avait franchi les portes de la Cité lorsque Mimée les rejoignit. Aussitôt Harry devint pale. Il avait laissé son père au soin de Mimée et il savait que la jeune femme n'aurait jamais quitté le chevet du corsaire.

\- Harry !

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Où est mon père ?

Mimée lui offrit un sourire rassurant.

\- Il est dans la grande salle. Il va bien, rassura la jeune femme. Même s'il est un peu énervé de devoir se déplacer avec une canne. Il va bien.

Harry se détendit alors, lorsqu'il comprit ce que Mimée faisait. En rentrant il serait directement allé à l'Arcadia et se serait aussitôt inquiété de ne pas voir son père. Avec un sourire et un murmure, il remercia la Juracienne et la suivit en direction de la grande salle, Vlad et son escorte les suivants.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Harry fut aussitôt accueilli joyeusement par les pirates qui se doutaient que le jeune homme n'avait pas eu une journée facile. Il se laissa entrainer sans résistance et rapidement il se retrouva devant un bon repas et un verre de Saké. Harry eut un léger rire et accepta les baguettes que lui tendait son père.

\- Comment te sens-tu ? demanda Harry inquiet.

\- Ca va, assura Harlock, j'ai mal partout mais ce ne sont que des courbatures, rien que des bains réguliers dans la source chaude ne pourront arranger.

Harry acquiesça amusé, mais son sourire disparu lorsqu'il nota la lueur de tristesse dans le regard de son père.

\- Qui est mort ? Je n'ai vu personne depuis que je suis sortie du vaisseau.

Bien sûr, même en orbite autour de la planète, il avait senti la perte.

\- Sylvain.

Harlock se figea un instant avant d'acquiescer doucement, il devrait parler à Sylvidra plus tard. Son regard se posa ensuite sur son fils. Il mangeait avec calme, mais Harlock ne s'en inquiéta pas parce qu'il pouvait voir la lueur apaisée dans son regard, triste mais apaisée. Son fils s'était pardonné pour la mort de l'un des leurs, il allait pouvoir avancer sans pour autant oublier.

\- En tous cas, on a foutu une sacrée raclée aux Ténèbres, remarqua l'un des pirates.

Aussitôt les autres approuvèrent par des cris de victoire et de joie. Même les Lycans et les Vampires de l'escorte eurent un sourire satisfait.

\- Vous savez, commença Harry. Il existe une prophétie qui dit que le Prince de la magie réussira à vaincre totalement les Ténèbres.

\- Ca, ça serait bien, remarqua un pirate rêveur.

\- Tu plaisantes, tu veux jeter le petit dans une autre guerre, riposta aussitôt Yattaran.

\- Elle est fausse, nota Harry stoppant la dispute avant qu'elle ne commence vraiment. Les prophéties ne sont rien d'autre que des histoires d'où il faut en tirer la force et l'espoir, et parfois même des leçons. Mais en aucun cas il ne faut les prendre au pied de la lettre.

\- Pourtant, vous avez fait l'objet d'une prophétie qui s'est réalisée sur Terre, nota Vlad.

\- C'est vrai acquiesça Harry. Mais elle ne s'est réalisée que parce qu'un imbécile y a cru tellement qu'il a tout fait pour qu'elle se réalise. Si l'on prend le sens intrinsèque d'une prophétie, c'est le destin et donc ça n'est pas quelque chose que l'on provoque. Sinon ça n'est plus une prophétie.

Vlad acquiesça comprenant ce que voulait dire le jeune prince.

\- Pour en revenir à la prophétie qui nous concerne, reprit Harry, je ne pourrais jamais vaincre les Ténèbres.

\- Pourquoi ça ? demanda doucement Kei.

\- Parce que les Ténèbres font partie intégrante de l'équilibre que je dois maintenir, répondit le jeune prince. Il n'y a pas de vie, sans la mort. Il n'y a pas de jour, sans la nuit. Il n'y a pas de paix sans la guerre. Tout est une question d'équilibre. Sur ce même principe, il n'y a pas de lumière sans ténèbres.

\- Donc… les Ténèbres existeront toujours, fit Yama d'une voix hésitante.

\- Oui, mais je ne suis pas inquiet. Tant que l'Arcadia voguera, les Ténèbres auront toujours un adversaire à combattre.

\- Ouais, approuva un pirate un peu ivre. On est des pirates de l'Arcadia et on laissera personne briser l'équilibre.

Les autres approuvèrent bruyamment avant de retourner faire la fête. Harry les observa amusé tout en finissant son repas puis il écarta le bol devant lui.

\- Tu peux être fier d'eux, nota Harry doucement.

\- Je le suis, fils. Tout comme je suis fier de toi.

Harry se leva alors avant de poser une main sur l'épaule de son père, le regard qu'ils échangèrent valait bien tous les mots de l'univers pour dire à quel point ils tenaient l'un à l'autre et à quel point ils étaient fier de l'autre.

Puis, Harry s'écarta et rejoignit Yama. Attrapant le jeune homme par derrière, il l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa doucement sous les sifflements moqueurs des autres pirates.

Plus tard ce soir-là, lorsqu'il s'endormit dans la cabine de son père, il se dit qu'il avait finalement retrouvé le bonheur qu'il pensait perdu après sa cryogénisation. Il avait retrouvé son père et Mimée. Il avait trouvé une nouvelle famille et même un petit ami. Mais plus important encore, il avait trouvé sa place dans l'univers.

Il savait qu'il y aurait d'autres combats, qu'il y aurait d'autres pertes. Mais il savait aussi que tant qu'il aurait sa famille à ses côtés alors tout irait bien. Après tout, il était un pirate de L'Arcadia.

X

X

FIN

X

X

Et voilà cette fois c'est la fin définitive de la série. Il y aura peut-être un one-shot sur comment Harlock a rencontré Aeglos, mais j'ai bien dit peut être. Ça se fera en fonction de mon inspiration, il faut que j'y réfléchisse.

Je remercie mes lecteurs, et plus particulièrement ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ça m'a parfois permis de trouver le courage de continuer l'histoire lorsqu'elle était au point mort. Je remercie ma/mon beta qui m'a suivi (parfois avec difficulté ^^) pour cette histoire.

Et je vous dis à la prochaine )

Bizz

Emerys


End file.
